Storm Clouds
by Persephone Choiseul
Summary: After war. Heero is living with Duo and is slowly falling in love with him. Problem? Duo's not gay. In fact, he's homophobic. 2x1 yaoi. Warnings: Beware, I never know what I'll write next so everything is on warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** End of chapter.

**Summary:** Heero lives with Duo and he's slowly falling in love with him. But Duo's not gay. In fact, he's homophobic. 1x2. yaoi. Warning: I usually don't know how the chapters come out so the warnings may be subject to change.

**Rating:** PG13 (for now)

Chapter 1: Waiting Up.

Published: 13th October 2006

If anyone had asked me what I would do once the wars were over, I would have answered that I would disappear and make a life for myself in a place where no one knows who I am and I can then forget what I used to be.

Instead I found myself living with Duo after the end of the Eve wars. Surprisingly, he had been the one to ask me if I minded living with him. He said he felt lonely in his apartment all alone. He claimed that he was afraid of dying and no one would know.

I knew what he meant. I had felt that same fear sometimes. But at other times, I had welcomed that fear. It meant that I could feel and yearn for another's company. That made me human.

It reminded me that J was wrong when he said that I was not allowed to feel. That I could NOT feel.

I accepted his offer.

This actually caused a few problems. It turns out that Relena had expected that I would stay with her now that the war was over. I don't understand why but she believed that we were a couple. Thankfully, I was able to tell her that I had already agreed to Duo's offer.

To be honest… I felt a little guilty of the small spark of pleasure at being wanted by two people. I couldn't help it. It felt good. To be wanted… in someone's life.

So I moved in with Duo. And it was great. It was like nothing had happened. That we were still at war and sharing a room, only this time we didn't worry about dying the next day.

This euphoria that seemed to have settled in our lives dissipated quite quickly though. When it had been somewhat amusing to find him just as disorganized as before and finding odd things lying about, now it was highly annoying. The dishes were never washed when it was his turn and I was forced to wash twice the load for my turn. The laundry was never done. His, not mine. And the whole room stank because of his habit of stashing sweaty clothes all over the room and refuse to pick them up later.

The late night showers… the clanking of pots and pans in the middle of the night… the stumbling home completely wasted…

It started getting on my nerves.

Like right now.

It's three in the morning. And Duo's nowhere to be found. I had managed to clean the entire apartment AND cook the meal only to not have Duo come from work.

Now it's not like I don't work. I do too. I, in fact, work where he works. Today he said he'd be back a little late when we were leaving and so I expected him a few hours later.

It's been eight hours.

God knows where he is. What if he is hurt? What if he had an accident?

My brow creases with worry as my hands clench with the anger of his irresponsibility.

I knew I was being silly, but this is ridiculous.

I stood up to pace around the living room. The apartment wasn't big. It was a simple living room connected to the kitchen and bedroom. The bedroom held two beds, a study table and a dresser. Duo and I shared the wardrobe.

The living room was sparsely but adequately furnished. It contained a bookcase that held a fair share of Duo's hentai mangas and my own collection of science fiction novels as well as a black leather sofa that was Duo's choice, not mine. I prefer fabric.

There was a TV there too. It was used way too much in my opinion and way too little his Duo's.

According to Duo, there were three things you can never have too much of – TV, chocolate and sex.

Is that what he's doing? Having sex while eating chocolate?

I stopped in my tracks. Why did I just think that? I don't care if he eats so much chocolate that he pukes for days on end or have so much sex that his dick falls off.

That's it. I'm going to bed. It can't possibly be good when I start thinking about my best friend's dick.

I head with purpose into the bedroom and change out of my jeans and into a loose pair of shorts. I was half way through changing into a more comfortable shirt than the blue button down I was wearing when I heard someone juggle keys outside and then a bang.

I deserted the shirt and headed out shirtless. Who cares? If someone is shameless enough to come this late then I had no qualms about showing up on the door shirtless.

As I open the door a body falls into my hands and grab it more out of reflex than conscious thought.

A cascade of chestnut hair falls on me and for a moment all I can smell is lavender. Then I smell alcohol.

Lots of it.

Duo.

That bastard.

He got drunk and passed out.

On me.

I heave his somewhat heavier body into the living room and shut the door. I drag his ass into the living room and leave him lying on the carpet.

Next I head into the bathroom and run the shower. On cold… really cold.

Then I drag Duo into the bathroom and dump him into the bath tub, clothes and all.

He wakes up with a cry and I make sure that my expression is hostile and cold.

"What fuck did you do that for?" Duo cursed. He cross my arms and glare at him until he makes eye contact.

"Hn." I head back into the bedroom leaving Duo sputtering in the shower. Maybe I'll be able to sleep now that he's back home. Thank god for weekends.

I hear splashing and then he is barrelling into me from behind. Mind you, he's still wet and I'm still shirtless. As his soaked body crashes into mine, I jump forward to avoid the ice-cold cloth.

I end up lying on my back and him straddling my waist making no move to remove the dripping wet braid that has draped itself across my chest. I feel the chilly water seep from his clothes and onto me drenching me as well. Maybe throwing him into a bath tub full of cold water was not one of the best ideas but I'm NOT telling him that.

"How do you like them apples? Huh? Hee-chan?" He knows I hate it when he uses that name to call me and I usually don't let him get away with it. This time however, my teeth were beginning to chatter and every drop of cold water felt like needles on my body.

"Get off me."

"No." Bastard.

"Get off me. Now." Usually people get the message when I use that tone of voice with them, unfortunately it doesn't work with Duo. He grins.

"Oh Hee-chan doesn't like the taste of his own medicine?" Then he has the audacity to nuzzle my face with his own chilled one. His hands grab mine and hold them over my head. I hate this feeling of utter helplessness, but Duo in one of his moods is often stronger than I give him credit for.

I struggle just to let him know that I am not completely helpless. His grin grows wider.

"Oh Hee-chan is all helpless now isn't he? Maybe he should say sorry for dumping me into cold water and maybe I'll let him go." He wiggled his eyebrows to accentuate his point.

I had only one way to get out of this. I bang my head forward smashing it into Duo's and making him jump off me and put some distance between us. True this move is a double-edged sword; I had managed to give myself a colossal headache due to this. But it worked.

I got while watching him curse and I readied myself for an attack. As he looked up I saw this feral look in his eyes and I tensed further.

Then the look in his eyes suddenly changed. They suddenly looked like they had clouded over. Unknowingly I tensed even further sensing a vague threat.

His eyes lingered on my face and then steadily moved downward until they came and rested on my chest. My muscles seemed to sense his eyes, as the area where his eyes settled grew cold.

I did not like the look in his eyes. They looked hungry.

I resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest and shield it from his prying eyes. As if sensing my discomfort his eyes continued their trek down. The relief was short-lived though as they came and rested on my crotch.

His eyes clouded over even more and his mouth opened slightly and he seemed to be panting.

Not knowing what could cause such a reaction I looked down and followed the path of his eyes.

Oh shit.

I felt blood rush up to my face. My chest was covered with water and due to the cold temperature my nipples had hardened to small nubs. My shorts were soaked and hanging low, really low, on my belly and the start of small black hair was starting to show.

I fumbled to pull my shorts up as fast as possible. My sudden jerky movements seemed to have brought him out of his stupor and he turned around immediately and headed to the washroom.

"You're all wet Hee-chan. Maybe you should get into something dry." Came his cheerful voice from the washroom but I could hear the underlying tension in the voice.

"Hn." I answered. But even to my own ears it sounded more confused than hostile.

* * *

A/N: Hi. I don't care if I get reviews or not but I DEFINITELY want criticisms. I want to know what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right and what needs improvement etc. Tell me if it was unnatural or abnormal. Tell me if it felt forced. I am undertaking this to improve my writing while enjoying it. So I need your help. 

Plot ideas will be appreciated. I do have a plot in mind for this but it is very VERY flexible.

Story ideas will be appreciated. If you'd like to see a ... i dunno... vampire duo with wizard heero or watever lemme know. I am always looking for good plot bunnies.

Don't flame me. It will do you or me no good and I will immediately disregard them while at the same time making me respect your view lesser than other more serious reviews. You don't like somethign you see, say it. And why. Without the why it is useless.

And finally, I am a full time 3rd year university student and so i only write in my free time (which i often don't have and if i do i catch up on sleep) so i might update sporadically. If i get a big break, lots of chapters. If no break, then no chapters for months on end. Although encouragement may lead me to stay up the extra hour and write somethign up (hint hint)

Until then,  
Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap:** Heero is living with Duo. Duo goes and gets completely drunk and wasted and Heero exacts revenge on him for getting that drunk by dunking him in a bathtub full of cold water only that things don't go as planned and Duo ends up seemingly undressing Heero with his eyes and in the process completely freaking said pilot out.

**Warning:** Sexual situation later in this chapter

Still think the story is T but have rated it M to be safe.

**Chapter 2:** Sex and Chocolate

Posted on: 17th October 2006

"Hee-chan?" Duo chirped as he bounced into the office. I refrained from rubbing my eyes from exhaustion. It couldn't possibly be good when he's THAT cheerful.

"Hn." I grunt never having my eyes leave the computer screen. I come here to work, not bounce around like SOME people. Not to mention, this report was due the other day and I had to finish it today itself.

"I'm going home early. What time will you be coming?" Strange, Duo usually never leaves early. If his work is done then he thinks of it as a form of license to torment those who are still working.

"Are you done?" I ask, still keeping my eyes on the computer screen although momentarily the clicking of the keys has stopped.

"Done and done!" He grins at me. Something is up.

"I'll be working late." If possible he grins harder.

"Well, I'll wait for ya! And I'll cook tonight! How about that? Eh, Hee-chan?" He says as he starts skipping towards the door.

"Don't you dare go near the kitchen!" I shout out just as he disappears around the corner laughing. Duo is a hideous chef and the kitchen is my domain, hence I am possessive of it.

A bunch of people turn to look at the commotion and I glare at them until they look away.

Duo is up to something, I think to myself as I make my way back to my desk. Unfortunately I had too much work and no time to figure out his childish antics.

I get straight back to work and finding the offices strangely quiet. Duo and I share an office. We're a team, so as to speak. According to Une we complement each other. I am meticulous to a fault while he is … well he's Duo.

I don't know when I started enjoying working with him. I hated him for a while. It was my form of revenge by stealing parts of his gundam. It was my way of making sure he would fall behind. What I didn't expect was to feel guilty about the act afterward.

I guess I didn't actually hate him then.

We hadn't actually talked about it you know. The whole thing that happened the night he went out drinking.

He pretended it had never happened. I didn't know how to bring it up.

I admit I don't have much experience with this stuff, but I am really curious what he was thinking about when he was looking at me like that.

The look in his eyes, it was nerve-wracking.

I can't get the image of his eyes out of my mind. They were feral. They had a fire in them but were cloudy at the same time.

Strangely, I wished to see that look in his eyes again.

Shaking my head to dispel these thoughts I looked up to see the time. It was starting to get late. Someone had even switched the light in the hallway off.

I yawned. There was no one around so I had no need to pretend to be invulnerable. I was sleepy, so I shall yawn.

Like now.

Once I was done yawning so hard that my mouth felt stretched and my ears had popped I stared at the screen again. The blinking cursor on my word document seemed to be mocking me. No matter how hard I work, the reports just kept piling in. Duo was right when he said that I went nowhere without my laptop. I just can't leave the thing behind. Not to mention I had grown rather attached to it.

I pulled my hands above my head and stretched, letting all my back muscles go pop. I wonder what Duo's doing.

I decide that I can do the rest of the report at home. Switching off my laptop I started to pack.

I switched off the light in my office and turned the corner just to bump into Janice. I momentarily froze and then swore, mentally mind you. Its not that I don't like Janice; she's nice, polite and really pretty to boot with long shiny hair like Duo's and light blue eyes… its just that she has this knack for asking me to coffee every time we meet and I am kind of starting to get annoyed with saying no.

"Heero! You're leaving early today!" It was somewhat of an office joke about my working hours. Everyone laughed and said that if I leave before midnight then either Maxwell's in trouble or my laptop has crashed. It is so not funny. I can have time to myself. Which I will prove, like right now –

"Hai." I should really stop using Japanese to answer her.

"Great! So we can have coffee this time! My shift just got over so it's perfect!" No! No! No!

"Uh no, thanks. I don't drink coffee." Okay, not my best shot but I had to come up with something better than 'No.'

She looked at me funny. She knows I grab a cup of coffee every morning with Duo. Get a hint! Come on! You're a Preventeer agent! Get a clue!

Actually, I have no idea if she IS a preventeer agent. To be honest, I have no idea what she does.

"No problem. We'll go grab some ice cream." She chirped and grabbed her purse and bounded towards me.

"Iie, too cold." Good one! Keep your expression stone cold Yuy, don't slip up. Don't let your glee show on your face.

"How about dinner then?" Just leave me alone!

"No, not hungry." I started backing away from her hoping she'll get the blatant hint. Gods, and Duo thought _I_ was oblivious.

As I started slipping away she suddenly got a determined look on her face and she grabbed me trying to keep me from leaving I suppose. I believe this would be a good time to mention that I don't take very well to people touching me. Which is why I stay away from very crowded public places and wear the hostile expression on my face. It makes most people run away.

I tried taking deep breaths and glaring at her to give her a message but she seemed to be blushing and steeling herself for something.

I pulled my hand back and she seemed to grip it tighter making me panic. She won't let me go! She was saying something but I didn't hear a word of it.

Why is she touching me?

I dropped my bags and concentrated on getting away from her. Then she grabbed my shoulders as well and was she trying to touch my face? Why was she trying to touch my face? Why? Why won't she stop touching me??

Stop touching me!

I pulled away from her again and her grip tightened and her hand on my face slipped to behind my neck. Why is she leaning towards me? I need to get away from her. She's in my personal space. I don't like people in my personal space. I need to get away. I need to breathe. And gods is she still talking?

As she applied pressure to the back of my neck ad nudged me forward I lost it and I pulled my face away from her ripped my arm from her grip.

"Don't ever touch me again." I told her in the darkest tone of my voice and grabbed my bags and left her standing there looking so pathetic I could have laughed.

Only, I couldn't. I was angry and frustrated and wanted to go home.

I put the key into the keyhole, grateful to be back home. Now I wanted a hot bath, a cup of hot chocolate, a book and my warm bed.

Gods I was tired. Reports be damned.

I opened the door and realized that coming home was not such a good idea.

I found Duo on the couch. Naked. With some blonde bitch sitting on him. Also naked.

And not just sitting! Bouncing! Gods my eyes!

Duo seemed to notice me first and his jaw dropped open but that bastard didn't stop humping the bitch. He was panting and his face flushed with embarassment but would he stop humping that bitch? NO!

I need to burn that couch.

I felt my face and my ears catch on fire and I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and dropped my bags on the floor and slammed the door shut. Not bothering to lock it, I took off on a run.

I needed to distract myself and that just seemed like a good idea.

Fine! All right! I admit it. I wasn't thinking. I took of running and that's that.

I ran for how long I don't know. But when I did stop I was heaving and panting and my shirt was bathed in my sweat. I felt flushed and hot and needed to cool down. I looked around and realized that it was pretty deserted. I was at a park fairly far from the apartment and since it was dark there was no one around.

I took off my shirt and welcomed the cool night air on my heated skin. I jogged to a nearby spot under a tree that Duo and I had had a picnic one sunny day. It had been fun. We had played with a frisbee, chased ducks (Duo had done that, I had watched) and ate sandwiches. There was no humping of stupid bitches. Stop thinking about THAT!

God. I'll never be able to look at him again.

Feeling exhausted and somewhat frustrated with the day's events I collapsed on the wet grass and just let myself think.

I guess I must have drifted off because I found myself waking up when I heard footsteps in the distance coming closer. At that moment I realized that I was still shirtless and very vulnerable.

I jumped up when the footsteps got fairly close and whipped out a knife from behind my belt. Now, it was just a small pocketknife but I was very good with it.

It turned out that my reaction was unnecessary as I saw Duo standing a few feet away trying not to look at me.

"Duo!" I couldn't help exclaiming and my cheeks burned as the picture of him and that bitch flashed before my eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said as I put my knife back behind my belt and grabbed my shirt. Damn it was still wet, and now it was chilled.

He'd dressed into a light blue jeans and was wearing a dark jacket zipped up to his neck. Seeing as how he was dressed to ward off the night chill, I suddenly felt very naked and exposed next to him.

I quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, shivering when the still wet shirt made cold, wet contact with my somewhat damp skin.

"You'll catch a cold." Duo said. He looked embarrassed. Of course, he would be. His roommate had just caught him having sex on the couch.

I need to burn that couch.

"I'll be fine." We both fell into an awkward silence. Duo started scuffing his shoes as I tried to look anywhere but at him. The tension was so thick that one could slice it with a knife.

"I didn't … I didn't know that you'd be home early. He offered staring at his shoe, breaking the heavy silence.

"It's okay." I told him, still not making eye contact with him.

A few more moments of dead silence he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed my hand, his usual mischievousness back in his eyes.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat. I know this great place down the street…" he started dragging me by my hand and led us in the direction of a food joint, "… they serve this really great chilli! Don't worry its not too spicy. I know how you don't care much for spicy food but how you can eat those horrifying steamed vegetables in beyond me..."

And he continued talking. I blanked out of his one sided spiel when I realized that he still hadn't released my hand. And my damp, chilled hand felt wonderful in his warm rough one. He didn't let go of my hand until we reached the restaurant that night... and for a second time that day I hadn't heard a word being said to me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the amazing feedback! Don't stop criticizing my work! My inspiration and need to better myself feeds on criticisms.

And can someone PLEASE tell me what the difference between 1x2 and 2x1 is? I will forever owe you.

Until next time,  
Persephone


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing.

**Recap:** Heero gets hit on by Janice. Heero catches Duo having sex with some random blonde girl on the couch and swears to burn the couch down. Heero and Duo then have dinner.

**Warning:** Bad language later in the chapter...

**Chapter 3:** Live and Learn

Posted on: 18th Oct 2006

I'm not going to bring it up. I am not going to bring it up. I am not going to…

"Aren't you going to ask me who that girl was?" Damn it! He had to bring it up didn't he? I am trying to work you little insufferable… an office is for office work, not discussing personal sex lives where one has sex on the couch and their roommate finds them christening the couch in disgusting, vile, bodily fluids.

Shut up. I am NOT a prude.

I need to burn that couch.

Ever since last night I have kept my distance unable to look at him without thinking of _that_, of him like _that._

"No." Drop it.

"Why not?" Just drop it.

"It's your business. I have nothing to do with it." I return to my typing, completing the report that was technically due this morning but Une let me off with just a stern look.

"You're my best friend. My comrade, my roommate slash flatmate. You have everything to do with it." No I don't.

"No I don't." I echoed my thoughts. I have nothing to do with it. It's his sex life. He can go around fucking as many blonde bimbos as he wants. I could care less.

Duo opened his mouth to argue some more and I got up ready to continue my overdue report in the cafeteria if need be. Just at that moment the door to the office slammed open and we both stared surprised at the heaving, red face of Janice.

"Now listen here, _Agent_ Yuy. I have dropped enough hints already and as it turns out subtlety has never been your specialty. I want to go out with you, you cold-hearted bastard and you better show up at Caesar's Palace at 9 pm tonight or by god help me I will rip you apart." With that the door slammed shut once again and my jaw dropped further.

"Well… that was interesting." I looked at Duo's smirking face and glared at him for good measure. "So are you gonna go?"

"No." I sat back down. This office was my sanctuary, outside was Janice's lair.

"She really will kill you, ya know." Duo yawned, his arms stretching over his head, his shirt riding up on his stomach exposing a thin strip of milky white skin.

I gulped, flooded with images of a naked Duo on the couch with that… that…

Stop thinking.

…

Good.

Now try to stop blushing! It burns!

* * *

What do I wear? 

Duo's stern look told me that wearing my usual tank top and jean combo won't work since I am going to a romantic restaurant for dinner with a girl and I am supposed to look my best.

When I asked him why, he told me that girls tend to fall for sophisticated looking charming young men who sweep them off their feet.

I don't want to impress her. Hell, I don't even like her that way.

"I don't want to impress her." I told Duo bluntly as he stood in front of my closet criticizing everything I own and claiming that I need to go shopping with him.

"Oh of course you do. It's a date. If you go there looking like a little gundam pilot you might scare her away."

"But that's exactly what I want." At that he turned to look at me with this strange unbelieving look.

"What? But she's gorgeous. I bet she's great in bed." He said thoughtfully and I mentally slapped myself. He HAD to mention sex didn't he.

"I don't care if she's great in bed or not. I want to know exactly what girls don't look for in a guy."

"Why?"

"Because I want to scare her away." He huffed at that, sticking his lower lip out and blowing air at his bangs. They fell right back anyway.

"Fine. Scare her away. Just make sure you look good while doing it." Saying that he threw a sky-blue shirt onto the bed coupled with some black trousers and a black jacket. I don't remember owning a pair of trousers…

...Whatever.

With that exchange he left to go watch TV and I returned to my silent dreading of that evening. I pulled on the outfit he had pulled and looked in the mirror. It looked okay… I guess Duo could pull off the outfit better…

I tried to control my hair but as always it didn't listen and I gave up. Already running five minutes late I headed for the restaurant.

"Heero! You're late!" She squealed the moment she saw me in the doorway and came tittering towards me. I could have sworn it was Relena. Janice was dressed in a pink dress with high-heeled white shoes and a matching purse. She was also just as scary as Relena.

Well not exactly scary. I mean, I'm a Gundam pilot… I am hardly scared of anything.

"Janice." I said in greeting and took a seat. Janice stood next to me for a moment looking irked about something, which I couldn't figure out so she huffed a little and then took a seat across from me.

From there it went downhill. We both ordered a salad. We both didn't talk much. Well, she tried to talk but stone-cold silence on my part shut her up pretty soon.

We were halfway through the meal when I heard familiar voices so I turned discretely to look who had just entered.

Oh look! Quatre and Wufei!

I followed them with my eyes until they took a seat little bit away from us.

I started getting restless. I don't want to have dinner with a girl who I don't even want to get to know. I want to talk to Quatre and Wufei. I haven't seen them in ages!

Sitting quietly for five minutes started testing my patience. And then I decided something had to be done.

"Janice." I called and she looked up surprised. This would be the first thing I have said to her since entering the restaurant. "Would you excuse me for a few moments?"

She looked somewhat suspicious but she let it go. "Sure Heero."

I carefully removed the napkin from my lap and made my way to the two pilots who noticed me almost immediately.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed, rushing to me and hugging me lightly. I broke it off quickly. He was in my space.

Unfortunately for me, telling Quatre that only makes him hug you harder so I have learned to simply break it off.

Wufei nodded at me in greeting. Now that's more like it.

"What are you doing here?" Uh oh. Quatre asked the million-dollar question.

"I am having dinner with a colleague. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them both trying to steer their attention away from Janice who looked like she was making her way over.

"We just decided to have dinner together. Catch up on things…" Wufei answered.

"Hey! What a pleasant surprise?" Janice cooed as she tittered towards us. "My name is Janice Fairfax! I am Agent Derosia's secretary. It's a pleasure to finally meet the other two Gundam Pilots."

Hmm… that's a surprise. I didn't know she worked as the secretary to Agent Derosia. The Preventeer agency is divided into sectors headed by a head Agent of sorts. Us pilots had been divided so that no one sector is in a disadvantage. Wufei worked in sector C with Quatre. This sector was in charge of legal disputes. Wufei and Quatre are the 'cleanup' crew. They legally defend the actions of the Preventeer Agents. I was in sector A with Duo. We were called to do all the dangerous stuff. Like killing things. Trowa was in Sector S: Strategy. In a sense, he was our superior. He tells us what to do and who to kill. He tells sector C when to go clean up.

The head of sector A is Agent Christian Derosia. He is a good person to work under. He's a no nonsense leader.

But why would he have a blonde princess as his secretary?

"Oh! The pleasure's all mine to make acquaintance to such a fine lady as yourself, Miss Fairfax." Quatre exclaimed as he bent down and kissed her hand.

I raised an eyebrow, allowing that little action escape me. I didn't know Quatre was that smooth.

Janice giggled and then she shot me a look almost immediately. I let my one eyebrow climb further up in answer.

Did she really expect me to say _that_ to her?

We ended up eating with Quatre and Wufei and I had an immensely better time with them than Janice.

Although the night eventually had to end and the weirdest thing happened.

She expected me to drop her off at her house. So I did.

Then she expected me to walk her to her door. So I did.

Then he reached up and tried to kiss me. Without my permission. So I gave her a piece of my mind.

"No." I told her directly as I started making my way back to the car I had borrowed from Duo. I didn't own a car yet.

"Why not?" She demanded grabbing my hand again. I tried to keep my anger at being touched in check as I decided that it was necessary to dash down her dreams as soon as possible.

"Because I am not attracted to you. This date was you threatening me to show or else. I even showed up because Duo almost forced me out of the house. I would never have otherwise. We have nothing in common. And I don't wish to give you the wrong impression by letting you kiss me."

"Then why did you lead me on?" Oh crap. She looks like she's getting angry.

And I led her on?

"Excuse me?" Damn I am reaching my word limit of the day. In fact, I think I crossed it.

"You led me on you sadistic bastard! And you've acted like a jerk all night tonight!" She yelled at me.

"I never led you on! I didn't want to be here you forced me to come!" I exclaimed getting irritated with her.

I never saw it coming I am ashamed to say.

She slapped me.

And then she turned to go into her house slamming the door in my face.

* * *

"That bad huh?" Duo exclaimed as he lounged on the couch not looking too surprised. 

"She slapped me!"

"Now, now Hee-chan. You asked for it." He grinned at me, and bounced over to the kitchen, to have more chocolate no doubt.

"I didn't even WANT to go! You made me! So you are directly responsible for my current situation!" I stated completely and utterly frustrated with that day. Duo stuck his head out of the kitchen cabinet and looked surprised that I had put the entire situation on him.

"Now don't even try to pin this on me buddy! I just want you to get a life! You spend all day on your damned laptop and just tell me one thing all right? ONE thing! How many friends do you have besides me, Kat, Wu-man and Tro? How many, huh? And we don't even see them that often!"

"I have friends!" I exclaimed feeling the need to defend myself. It hurt that everything that Duo said was true. I really didn't have any friends except for the pilots and this realization was painful.

"Really?" He looked a little sad now. I don't want him to give me that look, that bastard. "Name one."

I gave him the darkest look I could muster. The darkest possible most vile look that let him know that if he gives me any more of those damned pitying looks I will hack him into tiny pieces, put them into a blender, make a smoothie and feed it to dogs.

His eyes softened further and mine hardened in response.

"Heero." He used my proper name? Why? He's pitying me again that asshole. "I just want to help. And it would be good for you to get a girlfriend, ya know? I'm sure you're lonely…" He left off expectantly, possibly hoping for me to agree with him. He has a right to dream I guess.

"Keep your nose out of my business." I hiss with as much venom as possible. And I left him standing there with that fucking pitiful look making his eyes all large and shimmery and slammed the bedroom door.

He slept on the couch that night.

* * *

A/N: Speedy update I know. And I dont like this chapter. I like the nxt chapter better but it's not done completely yet so unfortunately no double update. 

Also, is anybody interested in beta-ing my work? I am having a little trouble keeping my characters 'in-character' because I am thinking too hard of what I want to happen so I end up unconsciously steering their personality in the wrong direction. I actually had to read this chapter three times to make sure Heero and Duo were in character and in the end I wanted nothing to do with this chapter...

Thanx for all the responses!  
Persephone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Warning: **Homophobic attitude in this chapter. Somewhat (mild) religious context discussed in this chapter (very VERY little of it). Somewhat sexual situation represented between a gay couple and umm... Oh damn I gave the chapter away.

**Recap:** Heero is threatened to go on a date with Janice which leads to more disaster than romance and Janice ends up slapping him.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 4: **Kiss me Tenderly

Posted on 29th October 2006

"Hee-chan?" His head peeked through the door to the bedroom. I was currently sitting on a fairly uncomfortable chair busy looking over a couple of mission plans so I did not appreciate the interruption. If anything I wanted him to go away and leave me to my peace.

"Hn." I said hoping he will get the hint and leave me alone.

"Get dressed we're going to a party." Duo claimed as he threw a handful of clothes onto my bed. No need to tell me where we're going. That's right, I am his slave who can get dragged wherever he wants to take me. I didn't even look up from my laptop. It was Saturday night and I planned to spend it reading a book and drinking tea. I had absolutely no plans to indulge Duo and his whimsical wishes.

Five minutes later found me still typing away on my laptop and Duo fully dressed barrelling into the room.

He stopped in the process of tying his braid and gaped at my pyjama clad, baggy t-shirt donned body.

"You're not dressed." Yes, Mister I-state-everything-I-see-no-matter-how-obvious exclaimed.

"Hn." I commented. What? I didn't feel like talking.

"Hee-chan!" He whined exasperated. "Get dressed! We'll be late if you don't!"

"Hn." I made no move to unglue myself from my comfortable crossed-legged position on the chair. It was hard to find a comfy position on that stupid chair and I'll be damned if I move from it when I have finally found it.

"Heero!" He said in a very Relena-ish voice and I inwardly cringed. "You have to come! Kat is going to be there…" What party is Quatre _not_ invited to? "… And Tro is going to be there…" Where there's Quatre, there's Trowa. "… And Wuffy is going to be there…" Likely dragged by Quatre into coming. "… You'll be the only one not coming!" And probably the sanest too.

"Iie." I said in a completely monotone voice. I am proud of my computer slash robotic voice I can summon whenever I like. I guess it makes me a super robotic computer soldier wearing a baggy t-shirt and horrendous yet comfy pyjama bottoms. I'm cool.

Then he did something I can never forgive him for. He grabbed my extremely comfy and soft, worn to perfection t-shirt and yanked it over my head. Having caught me off guard, I reflexively grabbed my t-shirt in a sad attempt to keep him from shamelessly unclothing me and then all I heard was RIP.

The room plunged into a deep, deep silence broken a few agonizing moments later by a quite "shit".

I whirled around to face him, grabbing the now ripped t-shirt and wrapping it around his neck so fast he only had time to take one step back. I pulled both the ends of the t-shirt in opposite directions and pulled.

"Heero! Stop! You're choking me." He gasped out as his knees bucked and he landed in front of me hooking his fingers into the loop of the shirt to keep it from choking him. I loosened my hold a little. I didn't want to kill him, just punish him a little.

Okay fine, so I _did_ want to kill him but Une would have my head for killing one of her best stealth specialists so self-preservation instincts told me to loosen my hold.

"You ripped it." I stated feeling the temperature drop a few more degrees in the room with my quiet accusation.

Had I not been living with him for two years I would never have seen that small spark of pride and mischief intermingled dance in his eye before he squashed it with, probably, fake fear.

"You did it on purpose!" I stated completely flabbergasted. He had counted on my reaction to grab my shirt! If the shirt hadn't ripped I would not have moved from that chair for the next indeterminable time.

"You would never have removed yourself from that chair otherwise." He said with a smirk. Am I really that predictable?

As I was still getting over my shock at being so obviously manipulated he unwrapped the shirt from around his neck, handed the shredded shirt to me and then walked to the bed, grabbing the black t-shirt he had thrown on the bed earlier and tossing it at me. Then he bounded out of the room as proud as a kid with a sticker.

"Get dressed. We're going to be late." He said as he left me with my beautiful now-destroyed shirt.

* * *

I could have been reading a book. 

I could have been curled up on the couch or my bed with one of my favourite books and a hot cup of cocoa but instead I am in this dark, pitch-black place where the music is booming so loudly it's tying my stomach into knots. Is _this_ what normal people do in their free time? I'd rather be abnormal for the rest of my life then… at least I'll have that cup of hot cocoa and the nice book and my comfy clothes and not these horribly tight clothes.

Duo forced me to wear a t-shirt that could only belong to a two year old with the way it was stretched across my chest and I had to keep pulling it down to make sure my midriff didn't show.

Then again I could pull the pants up too…

I grabbed onto my belt to hoist my pants up and Duo slapped my hand away viciously. Damn he's irritating me.

"What?" I shouted annoyed. How can anyone _bear_ this place? It's so loud I can't even hear myself think and it's so dark I have to grab onto Duo's braid to keep myself from getting separated from him.

"Stop doing that! That jeans is supposed to be low rise so don't pull it up and that shirt is supposed to be up there so don't pull it down okay?" He yelled in my ear. Now normally I would have killed him for yelling that loudly so close to my ear that I could feel his breath on my neck but at this moment, that's quite possibly the only way to communicate.

I didn't feel like screaming myself hoarse so I didn't answer but I _did_ pull at my shirt just to defy him.

Too bad he was not looking.

He then led us to the two worst places he could have taken us. He headed straight to the bar, damn he's going to get piss drunk and I will have to haul his ass home, and left me on the dance floor.

Now when I say dance floor, I say it very loosely. Its actually one big mass of sweaty, sticky bodies gyrating against complete strangers and I DO NOT LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING ME.

The next thing I know I feel a sharp pinching pain on my butt and I whirl around to see who did it so I can tell him exactly how much I appreciate being manhandled like that.

Too bad it's so dark in here… all I see is giant sweaty bodies gyrating against each other and trying to climb onto me! _What_ is wrong with these people?

I need to get out of here… Oh gods take me away from here… I'll even buy Janice that cup of coffee.

I hate this place.

The music changed and everyone in the dark, _dark_ club whooped in appreciation of the new song I suppose. It sounded the same to me. Only this one was louder and it made my stomach drop further.

I needed to get away from this mass of people so I started looking along the wall of the club to see if there were any free seats available. Anything to get away from the dancing and _touching_ people.

I looked around and found a spot on the cushioned seats that lined the club and I rushed over and squeezed into that small space. Yes, I know I have two people pressed into both my sides but I'd rather have two on my sides than fifteen all around me.

I suppose I can do nothing right in this place. As soon as I sit down I realize that the guy next to me has _another_ guy sitting on his lap… kissing him… and uh… touching…

I felt my face flame again and I look away. It's not good to stare… although how did that guy learn to move like that? Honestly, the way his hips were rolling and his lips were moving against the other guy's…

I'm staring again.

I decide to preoccupy myself with searching for Duo. So I start looking around.

Ah… there he is… storming towards me… angrily?

He grabbed my arms forcefully and ripped me harshly from between the two people I had been sitting next to and started dragging me away.

"Duo!" He didn't stop and paid no heed to the fact that I constantly bumped into people as he dragged me to god-knows-where until we found a couple of seats free at the back of the club where the music was somewhat muffled and it was less crowded and better lit too.

Once reaching here however he threw me onto those seats and then towered over my sprawled body.

"Duo! What is wrong with you?" I snapped at him. Rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me. Now I am not really afraid of pain or anything, hell I set my own bones, but giving me a bruise for doing absolutely nothing wrong was going too far.

"Didn't you see them?" He hissed at me. See who?

"Who?"

"Them! The ones you were sitting next to!" He hissed looking agitated.

"The gay couple?" I asked not believing my ears. Duo was prejudiced?

"What were you doing sitting next to them? You don't associate with _those people!_" He said and I gaped at him unbelieving.

"Why?" I couldn't help asking. I just _had_ to hear his point of view since I don't understand it at all from mine.

"They were sinning! They will all go to hell and we should stay away from them! Father Maxwell said…" The priest that Duo hung out with? And I suppose sleeping with random strange women every other night of the week is completely acceptable…

"What about premarital sex?"

"What?"

"What did Father Maxwell say about premarital sex?" He looked so confused… he was just about to start scratching his head.

"Uh… it's wrong?" Ah look he's playing with the loose hairs at the end of his braid. That means he's not just confused he is baffled.

"And what do you do every other night when you don't come home?" Realization dawned on his expression and then the surprise was replaced with indignity.

"That is not quite as bad as this!"

"So according to you having a different woman every night is better than having one man forever?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't know what you're saying." He said getting angry. He was clenching his fists and I swear if he gets violent with me I will destroy him.

"I know exactly what I am saying. _You_ on the other hand have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I said taking a defensive position challenging him to hit me. My arm where he had grabbed me was tingling with memory and I wouldn't put it past him to hit me with no fault of mine.

"How can you defend them on this? This is unnatural and wrong! A man is supposed to be with a woman! You can't have a man having sex with another man!" Well it happens so get used to it! Honestly that little bastard, any minute I'll start climbing up the wall to get my frustration out.

"So what you're saying is that… _this-_," I said pointing to a guy and girl ferociously making out and grabbing each other everywhere, "- is better than _that." _I said pointing to a gay couple in the far corner of the club kissing each other sweetly and holding hands.

"Yes!" I can't believe he said yes.

"I want to go home." I cannot believe he said YES.

"No." I am going home and he can't keep me here.

"Try and stop me." I hissed before moving purposefully towards the exit.

"You're being difficult Heero. Stop acting like an idiot." He shouted once we broke into the main area again.

I used the music as cover for pretending that I didn't hear him and left the club leaving him behind. I don't think I hated him this much before this night.

If the war had still been on, I would have destroyed his gundam from the inside out. But unfortunately tonight I would have to look for other means to take out my anger and frustration.

So I kicked a garbage bin and threw glass bottles on the ground. The noise was very satisfying.

I walked all the way home that night. Duo has the car, remember?

* * *

A/N: The little argument that Duo presented is in no way my own thinking. It is used only for plot advancement purposes and no other. I am sorry if it offends anyone (i tried to make it as inoffensive as possible) but I won't appreciate any flames sent to me for something I have already apologized for. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap: **Duo and Heero head to the club where they encounter a gay couple and get into a fight.

**Warning: **Very VERY mild sexual situation. If you're reading this then you're probably hoping for more explicit sexuality so I don't see why I keep posting warnings anyway...

Now on with the story...

**Chapter 5**: Feeling Warm

Posted on 9th November 2006

"Agent Yuy?" I cringed. I had been avoiding her all morning and I was trying to sneak past her to grab a cup of coffee when she called my name. I schooled my expression into its normal non-expressional state and turned to look at her.

She was in her uniform for once and actually looked like the secretary to the head agent. So she had been dressing up for my sake earlier? It certainly would seem that way. Gone were the low-cut blouses and thetight skirts that left nothing to the imagination.

I guess I am flattered in a sense.

"Agent Derosia will see you at thirteen hundred hours." She didn't even look up at me as she said that. She kept her eyes on some documents spread out in front of her. "Agent Maxwell's presence is also required. Kindly find him and forward this message to him."

Wow. She sounded more like a robot than I did.

Wow.

"Hai." I answered her and took off for that coffee.

* * *

"Hello Agent Maxwell, Yuy, please be seated." Agent Derosia said as we entered his office. It was a lavish room that spoke of his position in the Head quarters decorated in blues and greens with a soft plush blue carpet and soft comfortable looking green armchairs. He _was_ after all right under Une and by god he looked the part.

Duo and I entered the room silently admiring the decoration. Duo hadn't said anything to me since our argument in the club that night.

It was weird having Duo not talk to me. He always talks to me. Hell, he talks enough for the both of us. Without his chatter the apartment has been deathly silent. It has started growing on my nerves so much that I left to do the rest of my work in the library. There, at least, the silence is welcomed.

Quatre had asked me the other day why I left the club so suddenly and I told him I had a headache. He didn't believe me but he let it be.

Good old Quatre.

I brought my attention back to the meeting at hand. Agent Derosia sat at the table leafing through some papers, which I could tell from here, were mission parameters.

I had never actually met Derosia you know. I had seen him from far when there were meetings. I had written reports to him and I had answered to him on the phone but I had never _actually_ met him.

It's strange since I've been here almost two years.

But now that I have met him, I would like to get one thing very clear. He was an attractive man. A _very_ attractive man in fact. He had sun-streaked blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had a good build, I could tell even through the uniform and had very nice lips…

Hmm… interesting… they kind of look like girl's lips.

I broke out of my reverie when Duo jabbed his elbow sharply into my side and I turned to him angrily. He just looked at me funny.

It turns out I had been standing there staring at the agent for a while now refusing to move. I can't believe I spaced out so completely! I am a soldier damn it! I don't _space out._

I rushed to the two seats that stood in front of Derosia's table without looking like I was rushing.

"You have a very nice office, sir." I said just to explain why I spaced out. Derosia smiled and gestured to the seats. He also has a nice smile... I'm just saying...

I obeyed and sat down closely followed by Duo.

"I have called you today to offer you an assignment. This assignment requires the expertise of both your fields and hence it will be a joined mission. Her Majesty, Relena Darlian will be arriving to Earth from a project at the colonies and needs escorts. Her previous two escorts are missing in action and hence we believe that there is someone after her."

I gulped. I had felt somewhat free after Relena had, in a sense, given up running after me and left in a huff. I had hoped I wouldn't have to see her again and hence had refused to make things right between us. She had been angry that I had refused to move out of Duo's apartment and move in with her.

I had not said anything to make the fact sting less either. I had just stated the fact and let her yell.

She had told me she would never talk to me again as she had walked away that day. I had silently thanked every god that may or may not exist.

And here I am… told to be her bodyguard.

I'm sure someone's having a good laugh at me right now.

"Agent Yuy, you will personally escort her everywhere because of your strong close range combat skills." He said to me, and then he turned to Duo. "Agent Maxwell, You will guard her in the shadows. You will use your stealth abilities to seek out and destroy any threat to her before it reaches her. Agent Yuy is instead responsible for any threat close to her person."

I gulped and Duo looked satisfied. I do _not_ want to get into his head to know what gave him that look.

"Mission accepted." Duo said for the both of us. I just nodded to let him know that I had understood.

"Excellent. You will be leaving in a week's time. I will email further details to you via email." He said getting busy with the papers again, "You may leave."

At that Duo and I got up to leave when Derosia cleared his throat calling our attention.

"Agent Yuy, I would like you to stay behind for a few moments." He asked and I nodded to Duo as he left.

"Agent Derosia." I stated to show that I am ready to hear what he has to say. I did not however sit back down.

"You may take a seat Agent Yuy."

I sat down.

"Now I will get straight to the point. You were trained by Dr. J right?" He asked me, his papers left forgotten.

I repressed a shiver that threatened to erupt at his name. I hated my time with Dr. J. He had used every technique known to man, and some he had invented, to destroy any fibre of humanity in me.

I nodded slightly making sure I maintained eye contact with him to show that the topic had not disturbed me.

"Did you ever notice that… well… he was a tad bit too old to have trained only one soldier?" He was looking intensely at me now as though he wanted to dissect me with his eyes.

I refused to answer. I gave him an equally intense stare and tried to make the subject as uncomfortable for him as possible.

For some reason, he was not at the least affected by my stare.

In fact, his stare was starting to unnerve me. I _had_ wondered why he had decided to train me so late into his years. Did he ever train someone before me? Was I the only one he had ever trained?

"I don't suppose you'll remember but…" He stopped for a second, possibly wondering if he should convey whatever he wants to tell me, "Do you remember anyone else who could have trained with you?"

I won't deny it. I am confused. What is he getting at? Did the Preventeers find something? Something that is connected to J and me?

"Get to the point." I stated getting uncharacteristically nervous and anxious.

"Someone else was trained along with you Heero."

"I don't remember anyone…" I said truly perplexed.

"You were very young… You were barely five… I-I don't suppose you'll remember… You may leave Agent Yuy." Derosia said suddenly dismissing me. I, on the contrary, suddenly had several questions but the dismissal was final and I decided I can corner him somewhere where he's not my superior and then beat it out of him.

I left.

* * *

Duo and I were watching TV. Well, we were trying to. The main characters kept jumping out of the TV and kept attacking the couch and putting it on fire. Duo would keep putting the fire out and stuffing them back into the screen. 

Finally the characters gave up and decided to follow the movie script. But Duo was tired by then.

"Hee-chan? Could you get me some popcorn? I don't wanna get up." He stretched languidly on the perfectly untouched couch to prove his point. I relented.

I got up off the floor and went to the kitchen to grab him popcorn but when I got there I didn't know what kind he wanted… there were so many kinds…

"I want the green one!" He whispered into my ear and I nodded. I got him the green one.

I went back to the living room to find him sitting cross legged on the couch and he grabbed the bowl of green popcorn so hard from me that it spilled all over the carpet and started yelling about injustice but he didn't seem to notice that. Instead he grabbed me by both my arms and threw me on the couch and straddled my hips.

I looked up into his large violet eyes and I opened my lips seductively knowing that he won't be able to resist it. As expected he leaned down and immediately thrust his tongue deep into my mouth. I moaned shamelessly as his tongue twisted against mine.

Then suddenly he pulled back and brought his right down on my cheek so hard that the inside of my cheek got sliced against my teeth and I fell off the couch from the force. My head now rested on the carpet while the rest of my body was still on the couch and Duo was still straddling me. The position was uncomfortable and it twisted my body painfully, but I was unable to move as the harder I tried the more my muscles relaxed. I turned into putty right there on the carpet with my cheek throbbing, blood seeping out of my mouth and my body completely and utterly useless.

I tried to scream but my throat closed up on me. I felt glued to the carpet. I tried harder and I made a strange gurgling choking sound. When he heard me, his expression hardened and he pulled his hand back again and struck me on the same spot. My cheek felt like it was on fire as he hit it again and again and I felt blood pooling into my mouth.

As his relentless attacks seized somewhat I turned my head to the side and spat out the blood watching it fall on the green popcorn making a strange morbid medley of Christmas colours.

The little green popcorns cheered at Duo and started chanting for him to kill me in high, squeaky singsong voices.

Something flashed in my eye then and I looked up to see Duo holding a large knife that was gleaming in the lamp light while I could vaguely hear the movie characters urging Duo to slice me and dice me into little bits and pieces so that they could eat me for dinner.

"Do you?" I asked him. It turns out I could talk softly but any call for help got choked in my throat. I felt absolutely horrible. This would be the first Christmas where he would kill me. I didn't want him to kill me on Christmas. It's the time of the year where you give gifts and stuff…

"Do I what?" He asked, his eyes had his manic gleam as he used the knife to catch a small trail of blood that had escaped my mouth onto its blade watching it with morbid fascination as it stained the silver blade a dark crimson.

"Do you want to eat me for dinner?" I asked him as calmly as though I had instead asked him what he wanted to have for dinner.

"Yes." He hissed and then brought the knife down on my throat.

I woke up screaming and swinging my arm at the dream Duo. My body was soaked in sweat and I could still feel my cheek tingling with phantom pain.

I panted trying to get my breath. I could still see the knife and hear the singing voices of the green popcorn as they chanted for my death ringing softly in my ears…

That was by far the most disturbing dream I have had.

"Heero?" I heard Duo ask softly from the other end of the room and I just dropped my head into my hands. I did _not_ need to face the torturer of my dreams so soon after it.

"Heero? Are you all right buddy?" I heard the sheets rustle and then the quiet padding of feet as he made his way to my bed.

"Heero? Buddy? Did you have a nightmare?" He placed a hand comfortingly on my shoulder and then I felt the mattress dip as he sat next to me, his side pressed against mine as his hand slid to my other shoulder so that he was giving a form of half hug.

"I'm okay." I rasped out. My tongue felt thick with sleep and lack of use and I hated the way my voice sounded. Pathetic and weak.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly speaking into my ear instead. The small rush of warm air against me heated skin was a welcome feel.

I nodded.

"About the war?"

I shook my head.

"What was it about?" He asked hooking a finger under my chin and turning my face to face his and then lifting my chin so I would make eye contact with him.

As soon as I saw his violet eyes, I was reminded of the manic gleam in my nightmare but his were so soft and concerned… I felt my nightmare fading and being replaced by this warm feeling in my stomach that travelled upwards and settled somewhere in my chest and bloomed.

I shook my head not wanting to revisit the nightmare and he understood that. He gave a small squeeze to show me that he understood and then, to my surprise, got under the covers.

I stiffened immediately feeling him slide under my blanket and he shushed me.

"Look buddy, I know for a fact that we sleep better after a nightmare if there is company. So good night!" He announced and fell asleep right there, his head on my pillow with his tail of a braid sweeping the floor and his arm flung across my waist.

He gave a little tug to let me know that he didn't appreciate me sitting up in the middle of the night and I fell back into bed with a sigh and a soft smile I didn't even know was on my face.

He tightened his arm around my waist and settled so that his face was next to my ear and he scooted until he was completely on the bed and comfortably wrapped around me.

The warmth in my chest bloomed some more.

I slept the deepest I have ever slept that night.

* * *

**A/N: **How'd you like it??

Another shoutout for betas!!! I _need_ someone!!!!! T.T

Until next time,  
Review!!!

Persephone


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap: **Janice doesn't like Heero anymore (at least Heero thinks so) and Heero's superior Derosia knows something about him that Heero himself doesn't know. Heero has a nightmare and Duo offers him comfort by spending the night with him in his bed.

**Warning:** Hmm... mild sexual situation ahead... rejoice!

**Note:** This chapter was betaed by Dragonborncrystal! Thank you SO much for catching those slippery little mistakes I make everywhere all the time! Chapter 7 will be on its way soon so beware!!

**Chapter 6**: Know Thyself

Posted on 13th December 2006

Duo started talking to me again. It was as if nothing had happened. I had woken up before him the next morning and had left to make coffee. He had joined me in the kitchen fifteen minutes later. We bickered a little about his laundry still not done and we didn't mention last night at all.

He was talking to me as though nothing had happened in the nightclub.

He _did_ ask me what Derosia wanted to talk to me about and I told him the truth – I didn't know.

Last night had changed something between us. There _was_ a small amount of strain. Perhaps I was the only one who felt it, being a paranoid person that I am, or maybe the strain was not because of just last night… it was everything that had happened. Our recent fight, me catching him with the blonde bitch – ugh, thinking about it still causes a strange fire to erupt in my heart – everything just causing a strain, a tension considering we still saw too much of each other to be able to think it all out…

Then again, maybe I'm just plain thinking too much.

Two days before we left for L1 to pick Relena, Duo took me to an amusement park.

"You need to relax." He'd said. I had not wanted to relent, I had too much work to do – going over the mission parameters, looking over the profiles of the previous two agents, and looking over the reports from the police and investigators about the suspects…

And he wanted to go to the amusement park… which was an hour away to boot.

Well, he managed to get me to the car kicking and screaming, minus the kicking and screaming and more of silent glaring and threatening but you get the idea.

The whole ride there, I acted like a jerk. I asked him about the mission so I could make him guilty about going to the amusement park instead of working. His response was a quick, "That's why I have you Hee-chan," and a flash of the grin and then he asked me if I had ever been on a roller coaster.

I didn't grace him with an answer… but I had never been on one.

In fact, I had never even been in an amusement park. I had seen the huge Ferris wheels, lit with colourful dazzling lights as they lazily turned from the cockpit of my Gundam, right before they had been caught in a blast and the whole place destroyed, but I had never actually been _in_ one.

It turns out I never should trust Duo to do anything right. He brought a picnic basket. It was empty.

Now I will not repeat what gibberish he said trying to defend himself because I didn't listen to any of it, but we ended up filling it up with burgers and fries and sandwiches and cotton candy bought from the park itself.

We ate as soon as we got there. Then we went on the rides.

See how I told you never to trust Duo to do anything right? Well, I had never been on a roller coaster so I did not catch the problem before it presented itself before us. Eating and then going on the coaster can have very uncomfortable results.

I felt sick. Several times.

Duo did too.

In fact we got sick several times side by side as I held onto his braid and he supported me with his arm around my back and we puked. All we left was a big puddle of puke and if you asked me, I would not able to tell you which half was mine and which was his… it was all mixed together… like a disgusting puke medley…

Then we had some more cotton candy.

The haunted house was by far the most nerve-wracking experience I have ever had. Every time a ghost popped out I pulled my gun out. Duo confiscated it after I threatened the third cardboard cutout while reprimanding me for bringing the gun to a public place to begin with.

The lack of a weapon only got me more nervous and when a man dressed as a vampire jumped in front of me and yelled, "boo!" I broke his nose.

Overall, I loved the day. It didn't matter that we had been 'politely asked to leave the premises immediately' I still enjoyed it immensely.

Of course I didn't tell Duo that. He, instead, decided to scold me for bringing me a weapon there to begin with and then end up getting into trouble.

I enjoyed that too.

I was so happy and cheerful at the end of the day that I freaked Duo out when I didn't yell at him once for not letting me work… instead I let him pick a movie and sat on the ground near his legs.

I haven't sat on that couch since… well… you know.

We had fallen asleep right there, I don't even know when the movie ended. He fell asleep on the couch, stomach down, face turned towards me mouth hanging open and slight snores escaping him. His hand dangled and his fingers twitched every time they came in contact with my leg.

I was sleeping on the ground, my head propped up by my arm, one leg bent and the other stretched straight. His fingers brushed my stretched out knee and he ended up grabbing my leg in his sleep.

I didn't mind the small area of warmth on my leg either. It felt good. We had been incredibly close all day today… and I absolutely loved it.

I had never felt happier.

I suppose that should have tipped me off. But I was just so happy in my little world with Duo that I didn't even think of it.

I should have known that when something good happens, something bad would happen. When too many good things happen, then your life is going to go to hell very soon.

But I stayed ignorant and blissful.

And I was happy.

"Look what I found Hee-chan! Isn't he the cutest?" Was all the warning I got before he shoved his hand, palm up, in my face and on it was a fairly large black, _hairy_ spider lazily moving its several legs.

I believe this would be the perfect time to disclose a small and insignificant secret about me – I suffer from a very, _very_ mild case of mild arachnophobia.

Did I tell you that it was mild?

I, of course, make sure that no one knows this itsy bitsy detail about myself otherwise if it got out it could be used as a torture tactic.

Not that I am worried about that. As I said, it was a _mild_ case.

Getting back to the moment, I jerked away from his hand and, in my attempt to put as much distance between myself and that hairy monstrosity in as little time as possible, I forgot that I was seated in the uncomfortable chair and working.

So I, as expected, tipped my chair backward and fell hard on my head. But the pain in my head took a back seat as I jumped up and warily watched his eyes widen as he put two and two together.

Remember how I said it was a mild case? Well, it's not _that _mild.

"You're afraid of spiders." He stated blankly, his face frozen into a state of shock and disbelief.

"I am _uncomfortable_ with them." I stated with a glare and made sure my eyes were as narrowed as possible.

Duo, as usual, didn't get the message and his face split into a blinding grin as his eyes sparkled and shimmered with mischief.

"Oh my god! Hee-chan is afraid of spiders!" He exclaimed with glee and did this strange dance where he tried to make sure not to jostle the spider too much while at the same time trying to shake every part of his body to an invisible tune. Sometimes I wonder why nobody's put him away in the loony bin.

"I am _not_ afraid of them! They are merely an inconvenience."

But my pleas went unheard as he continued his dance of victory and pranced around the living room.

"This is perfect!" He exclaimed again and turned to look at me… that grin must start to hurt by now… "You know why this is perfect? No? That's because this means you're not perfect! If you were perfect then you would know why this is perfect but obviously you don't which means that you're not perfect. Isn't it perfect?"

I don't think even he knows what he just said. I just stared at him blankly.

"I'll tell you why this is perfect! This means that Hee-chan is afraid of something! That means that Hee-chan is not the perfect soldier! Which means that I now hold something over you…." It seemed that he had not made that connection before as his eyes widened even more.

"I know what Heero Perfect Yuy is afraid of. I know something that can make you scream…" He whispered as though talking to himself. I won't lie… he was starting to make me nervous.

"You know what this means Heero? You have to listen to everything I say otherwise I'll let loose this little bugger on your pillow." He said with a manic gleam. I felt the need to squash that gleam and so I did.

"Think what you will but I am not going to go along with your stupid little schemes just because you have a spider." I said in a dead monotone and picked up the chair, placing it back in front of the table and resumed working.

I felt, more than saw, his face fall and he dragged himself dejectedly to the living room.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

The plane ride to L1 was fairly uneventful except for this one instance when Duo started flirting with the flight attendant and she gave him extra peanuts. Now I don't particularly care for peanuts but Duo must like them more because he ate them with relish and then offered to share the fruits of his labour with me.

I politely declined.

For the next several minutes Duo could not stop making eyes at the lady and, pretty as she was, the whole scene made me sick. Can't that guy go anywhere collecting a fan group? Honestly! What did the girls see in him anyway?

Okay, maybe he has pretty hair. That's a definite asset but that still only means he looks good from the back. Yet all the girls fall for him anyway.

Dating is a complex world. I would like to keep myself out of it.

But the question kept nagging me until I decided to turn and look at the now slumbering Duo to try to find out exactly what the girls found attractive about him.

Was it his personality? He always sounds like a loudmouthed baka to me. But he does have a very warm undertone to his voice. It is deep for sure and has a nice tenor. Maybe it _is_ his voice.

But then again, often he just looks at the women and they fall for him. No talking involved. So it's not his voice.

Then it must be in his looks. Maybe his eyes? They are, I admit, a beautiful violet colour and a very rare shade. I like his eyes the most.

But then again, the hair is unique too. Maybe I like the hair more?

Losing the hair would be a shame… But the eyes are gorgeous.

Okay, mystery solved. The hair and the eyes make him appealing to women.

At this point Duo mumbled something in his sleep and smacked his lips a couple of times.

Hmm… but he has nice lips too. Definitely masculine, they don't look at all like girl's lips while at the same time they were perfectly shaped and plump.

Derosia had girly lips. Duo's were better.

And his lips are surrounded by smile lines, which make his face even softer. I have frown lines… my face looks stern. I don't have smile lines… I don't think I _can_ get smile lines.

You know… Duo has a lot going in the way of looks… I had not realized that before. He had a natural grace that was often hidden by his antics. He has very soft looking features that scream that he is a kind and gentle guy.

If I were a girl I'd fall for him too.

It would have been perfect if he were a girl. Then maybe we could be together…

Hmm… Duo as a girl…

I imagined Duo with breasts and girly lips wondering if I would fall for a girl Duo…

I shuddered. Duo looks better as a guy. No breasts thank you.

But then that means I would have to be a girl to be with him. How can I be with him if I am a guy?

I don't want to be a girl.

But I don't want Duo to be a girl either.

So do I want a relationship with Duo, who is a guy, and I, a guy as well?

Do I really find the guy Duo attractive?

I glanced at Duo to see if I could answer my own question… and yes, he is very attractive….

My breaths started becoming shorter as I panicked.

Okay calm down. You are not in love with your best friend. It's a simple attraction, nothing more. I will get off the plane, take a shower and have coffee. I will then forget I ever had this thought.

But he is attractive.

Do I really want to have a relationship with him?

I stared at his lips again. I remember being disgusted when Janice tried to kiss me… would I feel the same if it was Duo instead?

I imagined him leaning in, his lips brushing across mine and I felt shivers run through my body at the mere idea of it.

There was tingling in my head and I felt warm all over as I imagined him get bolder and kiss me harder. I imagined his mouth opening and him pushing a tongue into my own mouth.

I felt my cheeks and ears light on fire as a strange heat encircled my body and then concentrated between my legs.

I had never felt like this before. It felt powerful and overwhelming and I realized that I had lost control over my thoughts. . That realisation was scary, but at the same time the thoughts felt so right, though that, in and of itself, was also rather terrifying.

I felt his hands on my back and in my hair and he pulled me closer. I felt his tongue slipping and sliding against mine. I felt his hands pull my shirt out and reach inside it to touch my skin.

I felt the heat building stronger and stronger and the area between my legs began to ache.

I tried to figure out my feelings but my daydream continued without any heed.

I saw him slip his hand down the front of my pants and suddenly I threw my head back and felt a moan escape my lips.

I squashed it before it got out fully and the sudden panic snapped me out of my dream.

It turns out I had fallen asleep. And it also turns out that Duo was now awake and had heard that half moan.

"Who were you dreaming about?" He asked me, staring down at me with his intense violet eyes trying to pry my thoughts open.

I tried to get my thoughts coherent but for the first time in my life, it was proving to be difficult. My cheeks were still heated and my erection was straining against my pants. It seemed to have sensed Duo's presence because I was even harder than before.

"N… No one…" I gasped out. My voice was raspy and husky and I got further embarrassed. My breath was still short and shallow. I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. It seemed to work.

"I don't believe you." He whispered to me. Then he waved his hand over my cloth-covered erection and gave me a perverted grin, "There's someone you like isn't there?"

"Shut up." I glared at him and put a pillow on my lap to hide my problem.

He laughed and then returned to sleep.

I stayed awake for the rest of the flight, mortified beyond belief… afraid that I would repeat that whole incident again.

My erection didn't die down until I thought of Janice naked and that only further confirmed it for me.

I was attracted to Duo. Sexually.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally a realization! Now this story can get somewhere.

Now onto the good news. My exams r over and they went excellent so I am not suffering through the usual bout of depression that usually follows exams and so I will be writing like crazy coz for the next two weeks I have absolutely nothing to do!

As always - REVIEW!!!

Until next time,  
Persephone


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap:** Heero and Duo spend a whole day at the amusement park two days before leaving for their mission. Duo finds out about Heero's arachnophobia and attempts to blackmail him into submission - it doesn't work... aaaannnndddd... oh and Heero finds out he's sexually attracted to Duo after a daydream gone awry and Duo catches Heero with an erection thus coming to the conclusion that he must be fantasizing about someone.

**Warning: **Somewhat offensive language (nothing you haven't seen before). and RELENA!! Run for cover!

Now on with the story,

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Posted on: 22nd December 2006

I tried not to sigh when Relena threw herself into my arms and started crying. I am _not_ her babysitter! I am a Preventeer Agent sent to protect the 'Queen of the World' until she reaches Earth and instead of checking the perimeter or reviewing the security I am sitting on her pink bed holding her pinkness while she cries herself sick.

This was _not_ in the job description!

And isn't she supposed to be angry with me? Isn't that what we had agreed on? She'll stay pissed at me because I refused her offer to live with her and hence she will not cling to me.

And yet…

"Stop crying Relena." I said trying to sound softer but it still came out somewhat monotonous. At least it was not harsh.

"I'm so… so…." She sobbed and then sniffled again, "I'm so glad that you're here…" Then she grabbed a _pink_ tissue from her _pink_ bag and blew into it rather loudly.

"I was so scared." She said now seeming more in control. Duo had remained silent through this whole scene and was standing in the corner of the room smiling by himself.

"What is he doing here?" She said rather venomously jerking her head towards Duo. I glanced at Duo and his smile seemed to evolve into a dangerous smirk.

Relena had never really cared for Duo. But when I refused to live with her because Duo had asked me first she started really started to dislike him.

And Duo refused to treat her like a princess so that dislike quickly turned into mutual hate.

Now I don't believe either of them would like the other killed or anything… but there is a high chance that left alone, slapping and insulting would ensue.

"I have been specially _requested_ to save the pretty behind of a spoiled princess while she makes her way from pretty pink bedroom one to pretty pink bedroom two." He said without losing his smirk but his eyes held a hateful gleam. "As it turns out her pretty in pink bodyguards are dead coz someone finally grew a brain and decided to kill the pretty pink princess and I am that pretty pink princess' last hope for life."

"Duo…" I tried to interrupt, but Duo started to glide menacingly towards the bed ignoring me.

"So if that pretty," He bent over the bed shoving his face into hers, "pink," he spat each word out, "princess wants to have her behind saved she will have to stay out of my way." He said with the self satisfied smirk never leaving his face.

I gulped quietly. Duo could be frightening at times.

Relena whimpered and tightened her grip around my chest, causing me to swear. Mentally of course.

"Duo!" I barked at him and Duo snapped his head to look at me, his eyes instantly softening. "Firstly, they are MIA _not_ dead. Secondly, _you_ are to protect her from distance so I suggest you start reviewing the security systems and familiarizing yourself with them."

I glared at Duo and he glared back. Eventually he sighed and started moving towards the door.

"Please tell me it's not her." He asked suddenly, turning in the doorway with a desperate look on his face

It took me a moment to figure out what he's talking about. My face flamed and I forced myself to look into Duo's pleading violet eyes.

"No." I whispered but I know Duo heard me. "It's not her."

He gave me a soft smile and left.

Relena gave me a confused glance and then seemed to remember that she had just been threatened by one of her own bodyguards and burst into tears all over again, burying her face in my shoulder and trying to burrow beneath my skin, or at least my jacket.

Damn you Duo.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed when I found Duo after Relena had finally cried herself to sleep.

"Whatever do you mean Hee-chan?" He said his eyes blank and staring straight ahead.

He was sitting in the kitchen, empty because all the officers had resumed their duties, drinking coffee.

"Duo." I was worried now. Duo looked so blank. Did something happen? I know that face. I know when he's trying to convince himself that something is not important.

I pulled a chair near Duo and sat down facing him.

"Duo? What is it?" I pulled closer until my shoulder was brushing his letting his warmth seep into me. I know that Duo likes physical reassurance so I had learned to sometimes allow him to breach my personal space if it would make him feel better. However, recently I have realised that my personal space didn't exist around Duo anyway, so it probably was not as large a concession as I had previously led myself to believe.

He turned slowly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into an uncomfortable hug, him breathing on my neck making my face flame again.

I awkwardly patted his back. Why do I have to console so many people today?

"Heero?" He whispered, his breath ghosting against my neck. He then moved his face upward so that his mouth was at my ear and said, "You are very bad at hugging." His breathe tickling my ear.

That line sent cold waves over my body and made me push him away and stand up.

It was a bitter reminder that I am not good at human interactions and I am sure that he didn't mean it that way but it still hurt.

Mind you, I am not angry with him. I'm angry at myself at not being able to even hug properly. If I can't even hug… I can never even be with another human being can I? I'll probably suck at kissing too…

Duo deserves better than me…

Duo seemed to have sensed that something he'd said had bothered me so he sat up straight again.

I cleared my throat and that made Duo look up at me.

"Please don't threaten Relena again. She is the Queen and she can destroy your life without lifting a finger." I looked up at him and my eyes met his. He searched my eyes and I searched his.

"And she might not understand it… but we need you, okay?" I said to him.

"Do you know why I hate her so much?" He asked me instead. I realised that he had not promised me anything and I filed that away to talk about again later.

I shook my head. I knew why Relena hated him… but why did Duo despise her so much?

"Do you want to know?"

That question was a test and I didn't know the right answer.

"Only if you want me to." I said the first thing that popped into my head. Thankfully it seemed to be, if not the right answer, at least not the wrong one.

"Go grab a cup of coffee…"

* * *

I stormed through the hallways, my vision narrowed and breath short.

I was angry. Not pissed. Not irritated. Angry.

I burst into the basement looking for the room where they keep a watch on all the cameras in the safe house. Finding it I ripped the door open and barged in.

The officer responsible for keeping an eye on the monitors had been asleep until I had made my appearance and that just made me angrier.

"Is this the best security that could be offered to the _Queen of the World_?" I spat viciously.

"I uh…" The officer sputtered.

I heard running steps in the basement and Duo ran in and seemed to rethink his strategy when he saw just how angry I was.

"Heero… buddy… hey…" He didn't know what to do and just cut to it. "Look, this is why I didn't want to tell you… I knew you would lose it and I was afraid you would do something stupid…"

I looked at the officer and decided that I wanted him gone. It's not like he was working anyway.

"Out." I said.

The officer scrambled out of the room spilling a box of pencils behind him. I narrowed my eyes at him and he left the pencils spilled and darted down the hallway.

"She had no right to…" I kept my eyes averted still looking out the door that the officer had run out of.

"Heero… Heero!" I looked into his concerned eyes. Oh god I loved his eyes.

And that bitch… _that bitch…_ she had….

"Look Heero… don't say anything to her okay?" He grabbed my arms lightly and I continued to look into his brilliant eyes.

I couldn't stand it. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his neck.

Thankfully, instead of pushing me away and wrapped his hands even tighter around me.

"She's a kid okay? She doesn't know what she's doing. Don't say anything to her about this. She worships you and if you are angry with her it will devastate her. Are you listening to me buddy?" He asked me softly.

I nodded, my anger dissipated. But I didn't let go of him.

Not yet.

* * *

Relena had been placed in a safe house just at the edge of the colony. Inconspicuous? Hardly.

I saw a million flaws with the place immediately. One – it was too isolated. It is harder to protect a building where there are a million and one hiding places.

Two – It was too obvious that it was housing Relena. The delivery of pink pillows and comforters and other ridiculous things kind of gave it away.

Three – Two Armani-suited-sunglass-donning-guards stood at the door.

Four – That house, although having cameras in every corner, contained several blind spots that could be used strategically to move in and out of the house without being caught on camera.

And the list went on.

Initially I had thought that Relena didn't deserve being put in a room with no windows and one steel door. It looked too much like a prison cell that Duo and I had been thrown into far too many times when we were captured.

Then of course, after my talk with Duo, I wanted to handcuff and gag her as well.

She had no right to try to manipulate Duo like that.

_Nobody_ has the right to play with someone's life.

Queen of the world included.

I ignored her after that, throwing myself into the task of making sure she is completely protected and not taking her comfort into consideration at all.

She got more and more upset as I continued to pretend she didn't exist.

Then one day she slapped Duo.

"What the fuck?" Duo exclaimed as I froze. Duo and I had been casually talking when she had pranced straight into the kitchen and slapped him with no provocation whatsoever.

"Relena?" I hissed at her.

"So _now_ you're talking to me?" She spat at me.

I decided to ignore her and checked to see how hurt Duo was. He was more annoyed than hurt.

"Relena this has to stop." Duo said to her in a calm voice. Hearing him being so calm soothed my nerves so I retook my seat and continued to sip my coffee.

"Every time! Heero always chooses you over me every time! Why?" Relena sobbed, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I love him!"

She made a pitiful picture, but to me she looked pathetic.

"Look Relena. I asked Heero if he wanted to live with me before you so he had already promised me. It's not because he rejected you in favour of me. He just wanted to be polite." Duo tried to smile at her, but it was clearly more of a grimace and he was showing far too many teeth.

"No." I said quietly but they both turned to look at me.

"No what?" Relena asked.

"No. I was not being polite." I said harshly looking her right in the eye and I saw Duo slap his forehead from the corner of my eye.

"See?" She pointed out to Duo tearfully and Duo put his head in his hands shaking it exasperatedly.

"See what?" I challenged her. I wanted to confront her. I wanted to make her feel horrible.

I wanted her to hurt.

"You prefer Duo over me! Why? I love you and he doesn't!" Okay that stung.

That really, really stung.

Mostly because it was true.

I slammed my cup down on the table and stood up narrowing my eyes at her.

"Do you want to know why I prefer Duo over you? Do you, Relena?" I said in the coldest voice I could muster. It must have been impressive as I could see her shiver involuntarily.

"Heero, calm down buddy. Remember what I asked of you? Don't say anything okay?" Duo tried to calm me down.

He stood up and started rubbing my upper arm comfortingly.

"Y-yes…" Relena said softly.

"You're just a kid Relena. You're a spoiled kid. You get everything you want at the snap of your fingers. Hell, you even got to be a queen. But I am the only thing you could not get so now it has turned into an obsession." I said coldly.

"It's not an obsession! I'm in love with you! I was in love with you from the day I first saw you!"

"You don't know anything about me."

"And Duo does?"

"He certainly knows more than you. He's my best friend."

"So let him be! I just want to be your girlfriend! Those are two very different things, you can have both!"

"Not with you around. You already tried to take my best friend away from me!" I answered not able to keep the information with me anymore.

"You told him?" Relena hissed at Duo with accusing eyes and Duo got up and left without a word.

Maybe Duo's angry with me. I broke my promise to not say anything… but she was asking for it!

"You're talking to _me_ Relena!" I yelled at her, "It has _nothing_, I repeat - _nothing_ – to do with Duo! But it is everything to do with me!"

Relena shrank back from me but Duo was not there anymore to act as a buffer or to control my anger so I let it rip.

"What were you thinking? What _possibly_ could have made you think that this was a good idea? That I would not find out? Or did you really think that Duo was that superficial?"

She started crying but I didn't care anymore.

"It's nice to know how much I am worth to you. Now if anyone ever tries to buy me off I'll know exactly what to ask for." I slumped into the chair and ran my fingers through my hair. "You don't love me. You would never have tried to hurt me if you loved me."

"I would never hurt you." She said still tearful but she seemed to have given up. "I could give you everything that Duo can't. I would have made sure that you had everything you could ever desire."

"But I'd have lost my best friend. The only one I can talk to. The only one who I have ever…" I shook my head, "You were taking all that away from me."

"But I want to be your best friend, your lover… your everything… and no price is too high to pay for that."

"Including my happiness?" I countered. I looked her straight in the eye and she broke the contact.

"I don't know what Duo told you but I never tried to buy you or anything okay?" She said a bit hatefully and I felt the _need_ to squash whatever feelings she has left for me.

"No. You tried to buy Duo. You tried to bribe him into throwing me out so that I would come crying to you and then fall in love with you and then we'll fuck and have five kids together. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No…" She didn't sound sure about it herself and I felt my anger returning.

"But you know what _would_ have happened if you had managed to buy off Duo? I would have disappeared. I would not have gone to you. And because Duo is the only thing keeping me alive I might have…" I stopped abruptly as I realised that that was true…

My anger disappeared completely and I got puzzled at the actual extent of my feelings for Duo. Relena, on the other hand, slammed her hands on the table and stood up abruptly looking ready to rip apart the first person she sees.

"I see how it is." She said tersely, "Have a good life."

And she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Then Review! Hate it? Then critique! Whatever u think, comment!

Until next time,

Persephone

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY HANUKKAH EVERYONE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap: **Heero found out, while on a mission to escort Relena, that she had tried to bribe Duo into throwing him out so that Heero would turn to her as a last resort. Heero ends up confronting Relena when he had promised Duo that he wouldn't say anything to her which is precisely why Duo is angry with him at the moment.

Now onto the story...

**Chapter 8: **Unnerving Silence

Posted on: January 15, 2007

For the rest of the week I stayed away from her as much as humanly possible. She, however, seemed clingier, though I'm not sure if that is even possible. I got the distinct impression she felt that this week was her last chance to make me fall in love with her.

If I had any doubt about sexuality before then Relena had well and truly erased it. I am gay and proud of the fact that I won't ever need another _female_ for anything.

As Wufei would say – Stupid onna.

The mission went smoothly. No problems. No shootouts. No more confrontations. Nothing.

In one word – boring.

Duo and I reached our apartment late after we had Relena handed to the officers who would be assigning her new round-the-clock bodyguards. She actually had the nerve to ask Une to assign me as her personal bodyguard.

Une, thankfully, did not. She said I was a Preventeer Agent _not_ a bodyguard and then assigned her two other bodyguards instead.

I don't believe I have ever been so glad to be home.

But Duo was still not talking to me.

At the moment I really wish I still were a cold mission monster. At least then I wouldn't have this nagging feeling that I need to apologize.

Which I am not going to, of course. I didn't do anything wrong.

Duo dumped his bags into the bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen where I knew he would be getting coffee and I felt compelled to tell him not to drink coffee at this time of night or he won't be able to sleep.

But I can't be the first to break the silence because that'll be like admitting I was wrong.

But if I don't he's not going to sleep tonight.

God I feel like pulling my hair out.

Well, he's the loudmouth. He'll cave. Eventually… I think.

Whatever.

I'm going to sleep.

* * *

In order for us to rest after the gruelling mission, we had two days off which combined with the weekend to give us a grand total of four days. It should be noted that it was Une who described the mission as such and gave us the time off without request. I may not be the Perfect Soldier any more, but I am not so far gone as to find _that _mission _gruelling_. The most _gruelling_ thing about it was _Relena_. 

This of course meant we were two very bored, very quiet agents in a very small, very tense house.

Currently, I was reading a novel stretched out on the ground with my back against the wall. Directly in front of me Duo was lying on the couch flipping channels… with mute on.

Before now I wasn't even aware that Duo knew there was a mute button on the remote.

So it was quiet. Very quiet.

Even when something caught his interest he switched the closed captioning on and watched without the sound.

Duo being this quiet was unnatural and unsettling.

He had even managed to order pizza without speaking in front of me. When I went to shower this morning he ordered it then.

Sadly, I miss his voice.

* * *

"Agent Yuy. Agent Derosia requests your presence in his office immediately." Janice said icily. So I guess she's still mad at me. 

I nodded once to let her know I'd heard but she had already turned around and left the room.

Ignoring the curious look that Duo shot me I headed for Derosia's office. If Duo wants to find out what's going on then he'll have to ask me in words. He's getting zip if he doesn't say anything.

I knocked twice on Derosia's office door and I heard a short and curt order to come in. I made my way to his desk and stood behind the chairs in attention position.

"At ease." Derosia said and I relaxed. "Have a seat. I wanted to discuss your mission with you."

Discuss? Discuss what? Nothing happened.

I took a seat nonetheless and listened with rapt attention.

"A couple of the soldiers we had assigned with you have complained about your attitude. They have stated, and I quote – that you believe you are better than everyone else and act like a robot – unquote. Personally I don't believe the robot bit is a problem, it only tells me that you are efficient and focussed."

I kept quiet while he talked. Although he had refused to divulge the soldiers' names I had a pretty good idea who were the culprits.

_How much do you wanna bet that the surveillance guy was the first one?_ Said a voice in my head that sounded a lot like Duo's.

But he wasn't doing his job right! I said to mental Duo.

_But you still screamed at him and threw him out and scared the shit out of him while you were at it._

Whatever.

" – I think it would be a good idea to have you attend sessions with our psychologist and see what is going on with you –"

Wait, wait. What?

I snap my attention back to Derosia as I realized he was still talking.

"I'm sorry sir, but I refuse to see a psychologist. I don't believe I have a problem. If I see a job being done ineffectively I point it out." I interrupt him.

"I know what you mean Heero but it would be best if your fellow agents feel at ease with you…"

"I understand that sir but –" Wait. Did he just refer to me by my first name? Okay, what is going on?

"I have another proposal if you're willing to go for it." Derosia said as he started shuffling around with his papers and avoiding eye contact.

I'm intrigued. What is he going to say that makes him this uncomfortable?

"Yes sir?" I prompt him when he doesn't say anything.

"I will only tell you this suggestion if you agree to it. If you're not going to go for it I'm not stating it either."

How does that work? I can't possibly make a decision without knowing the option.

Everything that J had taught me screamed at me to take the psychologist and get it over with. But the part of me that was starting to sound like Duo drowned out those voices.

_Take it. You know you want to know what it is. And how bad can it be?_

But…

_You know you want to_.

But…

_You want to know._

"I'll take the next option sir." I said sounding surer than I felt.

"Good." He smiled at me and gave me a card – a business card. "You will be leaving with me after work today. My personal number is behind the card, call me whenever you need anything okay?" He said and started shuffling papers again as I stared dumbly at the card in my hand. "You may leave now."

Leave? LEAVE?! But! What's the option that I just chose?

"Sir?" I asked as I got up to leave. "What did I just agree to?"

"You'll have to come with me after work today to find out now won't you?" He smiled strangely at me, his eyes glittering and mouth twisted.

"Ah…" I said awkwardly. I felt strangely threatened by him. My instincts screamed at me once more but I squashed them. If Derosia was going to attack me then I could take him. Granted he is larger but I can bet that I'm stronger.

And why the hell would he want to kill me anyway?

"I'll be there sir." I said. Then I saluted him smartly and walked out.

When I reached my office Duo shot me another curious look, this one slightly with suspicion.

Ah… Duo's been hypothesizing the reason Derosia called me…

I gave a silent whoop at the thought. If Duo's curiosity has been peaked then there's no stopping him. He will definitely talk by tonight!

Yes! I hissed mentally.

I spent the rest of the day working and actively ignoring Duo who kept glaring at me every five seconds or so.

For once I had the upper hand and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

As the end of the day rolled around I got up at the same time as Duo and began packing. Duo dropped a few items out of surprise when I made to leave with the rest of the work force.

I always do overtime… what's so different today? I could almost hear Duo scream this question to himself! And I could almost feel him shivering trying to keep himself from asking outright.

He'll cave tonight.

Yes!

I packed my stuff and headed out the door with Duo trailing behind me, blinking slightly. I could hear the gears turning in his head, trying so hard to figure it out. Duo'd never figure it out. Mainly because I hadn't figured out what was going on yet either.

I took immense pleasure from the wave of confusion that followed when I knocked on Derosia's door instead of heading downstairs to the garage for Duo's car.

He's almost ready to scream!

I, naturally, paid him no heed and entered Derosia's office when he called me inside.

Derosia was ready to leave as well and greeted me with a smile while making his way to me. He put a hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the office and I followed him stunned. Why would he touch me? There's absolutely no need to touch me!

I took a discreet step away from him when we turned the corner and saw Duo still waiting for me.

Now I'm not going to be the one to tell him to head home without me. That will mean I will have to talk to him.

I'm not doing _that_ unless Duo opens his big fat mouth first!

"Agent Maxwell! Do not worry; Heero will be coming with me tonight. I will drop him home myself. Have a good night." Derosia said as he and I stepped into the elevator. He must have noticed the silent argument that was going on between Duo and me.

I sent him a surprised look. That was the second time he had called me by my first name.

Duo noticed it as well since I saw him stiffen first and then he narrowed his eyes at Derosia.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Duo. But when I looked at him I saw him staring at me intensely, questioning.

The sad confusion of his gorgeous violet eyes was the last thing I saw as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure most of you have guessed Derosia's intent. So how do u like the new twist:D As always, review! 

Persephone

**P.S.** Yay Double update! That's my apology for making u guys wait so long for a chapter! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap:** Hmm... A recap is not really needed here coz of the double update but meh, let's stick to the normal routine.

Duo has been giving Heero the silent treatment and Heero's losing his mind because of it. Meanwhile an agent has complained about Heero's attitude and Derosia has offered an alternative to therapy and Heero's agreed to it without knowing what it is. Last we saw him leaving with Derosia to go to his apartment.

Now onto the story...

**Chapter 9: **Friends and enemies

Posted on: January 15, 2007

"Come in Heero. Please close the door behind you." Derosia said as he shuffled about the apartment picking up random things while I hesitated in the doorway.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go back to Duo and apologise to him. For what? I didn't know but I wanted – needed – to apologise to him.

He's been silent for a week. If it goes on any longer I'll melt. I've become so used to his non-stop chatter and inane conversations being without is driving me insane.

The apartment is eerily silent without him annoying me or talking to me or fighting with me about something or the other.

And right now I wish so badly that Duo was here beside me. I wouldn't feel so threatened if he were.

Although, I don't even know why I feel threatened. Derosia was being absolutely normal and hasn't tried to attack me or anything… yet…

But the feeling that something is wrong won't go away.

I lingered in the doorway to the apartment a little longer. Derosia's place was big and looked expensive. It _was_ a penthouse, why wouldn't it look expensive?

But it all seemed too impersonal. It was a nice place, decorated tastefully with blue couches accented with cream cushions, the carpet was soft and cream too, but it looked a little too like some of the safe houses we'd used during the war when we'd holed up in one of Quatre's apartments. They had looked the same: empty, as if no one lived there and they'd be decorated by commission instead of by choice.

I sniggered to myself; if this place had seen Duo then the carpet wouldn't be so clean. Coffee spills anyone?

But something about the place screamed sterile.

And coming from me, that is an issue. I happen to like things clean. I'm a neat freak, as Duo likes to call me. I just like to be able to reach into my sock drawer and pull out a sock not a leftover beer can and consider it nice to be able to walk to the kitchen table instead of having to perform acrobatic stunts over the garbage to reach the chair, which in Duo's world, would probably be full as well.

But this, this felt hospital sterile. I didn't even want to sit on those couches lest I dirty them.

"Come in, Heero." Derosia said again, looking at me directly this time. I hesitated some more.

"Heero?"

"I think I should go. I didn't finish my work and the deadline is tomorrow." I started to back out, "Don't worry about dropping me off I'll take the subway." And I turned to leave.

"Heero!" He barked and I froze. "Come back in here."

I turned to look at him again but stayed rooted to my spot. He has no right to order me around like that.

"Come inside Heero. We need to talk."

I still didn't move.

"That's an order Heero."

"Sir, with all due respect don't call me Heero." I asked him, still standing in the doorway.

His eyes darkened momentarily as his lips tightened into a thin line.

"Then what would you prefer?" He said taunting. "Hee-chan?"

Okay, calling me by my first name was bad enough, but now he has resorted to nicknames. And not just any nickname, no. That was Duo's name for me and NO ONE calls me that but Duo. No one.

I glared at him with everything I had and curled both my hands into fists.

He seemed amused and then changed his tactic.

"That glare won't work on me, Heero. Come take a seat. We are not as unrelated as you seem to think we are." He nonchalantly sat down on a couch. With one hand he unbuttoned his Preventers' jacket and lounged on the couch relaxed.

Intrigued I closed the door behind me and stiffly walked to the couch across from his to sit down, back straight looking at him intently.

If he tried to pull anything I'd be able to make a beeline for the door that I had left unlocked, just so it won't cause a problem.

I also positioned myself so that my hand was near my gun holster.

And I still don't know why he sets me on edge like this.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Remember before I assigned you the Darlian mission I asked you about J?"

I nodded once to let him know I remembered.

"Well right after J picked you up and started training you… I believe you were about five… I escaped from his clutches."

"You worked with J?" I stared at him in astonishment, though I suppose many still would have interpreted it as a glare. I thought I was the only one J had trained.

"You thought you were the only one J trained didn't you? Well it wasn't like that. Before you, it was I. He trained me the way he did _not_ train you. He corrected all the mistakes he made with me and didn't make any with you."

"What mistakes?"

"The problem with emotion. He had originally trained me to believe that emotion could be used to derive power from when needed. He trained me to be in tune with my fears and especially my anger. He drove out my fear and then used it to fuel my anger. As he had predicted, the anger made me a formidable foe.

"It got out of hand, however, when I turned that anger on him and attacked him. I wanted to take you with me, but I was unable to for many reasons. I escaped. You didn't.

"Because of my reaction, J started a new training plan. Instead of using emotion as a tool he forged a better one by erasing it and turning you into a robot incapable of feeling, strictly concerned with efficiency and success.

"If I hadn't escaped, you and I… we would have been partners."

I sat quiet. Stunned.

So that's what his questions the day he gave us the mission was about.

But… he's the reason why J kept such a close eye on me?

"Sir…"

"Christian."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Christian. I call you Heero after all." He smiled at me encouragingly and I tried saying Christian to myself a couple of times in my head. I didn't like the feel of it and I decided I wasn't ready to call him by his first name just yet.

"Sir." I said stubbornly and I saw his eyes narrow again. "What does that have to do with the alternate suggestion that you had? The one I chose?"

"What this means is," He exhaled loudly and leaned back into the couch lounging again, "is that I know what training you went through so I can help you counter it more _intimately_ than any psychologist in the universe."

Is it just me or did he put a tad more significance on the word 'intimately' than normal?

"I see."

"And you agreed to it." He said leaning forward again and bringing his hands in front and clasped them loosely between his legs.

"I did."

Derosia then narrowed his eyes at me, the strange glint was back in them, and he smiled slyly.

"Let's begin then." He said and got up. As he made his way to me and came and sat next to me I could feel myself becoming more and more tense. "Tell me Heero, why are you not in a relationship with Janice?" He asked me staring at me intensely as though trying to dissect me with his gaze.

"I don't care much for her."

"And Miss Darlian? I believe you care for her. In fact you have saved her life numerous times when you didn't need to, even when it jeopardized your mission. Why are you not in a relationship with her either?"

"I'm not interested in her that way."

"Heero?" He sighed then and I glared at him. I didn't like the interrogating tone he'd taken so far. "Am I right in assuming you are gay?"

Cold fear raced through me as he said this. If Duo found out... he'd hate me forever.

In a fit of anger and fear I got up and started walking towards the door.

"Heero!" He called, and I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "Just say yes or no."

_Fuck off. _The Duo in my head said and I listened to it.

"Fuck off." I told him as calmly as I could and I went straight out of the door.

As I walked out of his apartment building I realized that I had no idea in what direction the nearest subway station was and I needed to find it to get home since Derosia was clearly not dropping me off.

I whipped out my cell phone and was calling Duo before I remembered that we weren't talking. I watched the phone ring once, twice and then I hung up.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do next when the annoyingly chipper ringtone Duo had programmed into my phone went off. The caller ID stated that it was Duo.

"I'm picking you up. Where are you?" He asked curtly. Oh God it felt good to hear his voice.

Unable to keep a huge smile from blooming I answered, "I'm at the intersection of James and Main."

"I'll be there in fifteen." And he hung up.

I waited idly on the sidewalk, absently watching at the lights go on and off in Derosia's apartment. There he was in the living room. Then the lights went on right beside the living room, I'm assuming that's the bedroom. Then he headed back to the living room and came out to the balcony.

Now he was standing there just staring at me.

What is his problem? What does he care if I'm gay or not?

I glared back at him letting him know I was not intimidated. I'm pretty sure from this distance he can't decipher my glare but that's never stopped me before.

A few minutes later Duo's blue Camry pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and I climbed into the passenger seat, but not before shooting another hateful glare at Derosia.

Duo was quiet again.

And I had thought I had won.

We made the whole trip back to our place in complete and utter silence. As Duo again headed to the kitchen, no doubt to get another cup of coffee, I stood near the door.

Feeling the complete and utter resignation I decided I could not take any more of this.

Duo needs to talk.

To me…

And I need to hear him.

"Duo?" When he didn't answer I followed him into the kitchen. "Duo?" I called again and he stopped making coffee and turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly shuffled in my place uncomfortably. I'm not used to apologising and it makes me feel awkward. "I'm sorry, Duo. Please talk to me now?"

I chanced a glance a look at Duo and saw that he had broken into a huge smile and all my tension and stress broke and a huge sense of relief flooded through me.

"Hee-chan! I've been dying to hear you say that!" He announced as he bounced across the kitchen and swooped me into a tight hug.

I held back just as tightly, enjoying the way he fit against me. I was so glad to have it over with. Having Duo broken off had been killing me over the last week.

"I missed you Duo." I let it slip as I nuzzled my face into his neck. I decided saying it out loud won't kill someone. It won't kill me. There's nothing wrong with showing emotion.

Fuck Derosia. I don't need his help to get over it. I have Duo right here.

"I missed you too Hee-chan." He answered back without hesitating and I felt that familiar warmth that had been missing recently flood back again.

I smiled into his neck. The apartment felt right again.

Duo let go of me then and I let go just as quickly. True I wanted to show more emotion, but I wasn't going to tell Duo that I was attracted to him anytime soon either.

I watched Duo bounce to the coffee maker and I shouted out, "No coffee at night Duo! You won't be able to sleep."

He turned around with his goofy grin back on his face, "I bet you've been dying to say that to me all week haven't you?"

I smiled back at him. Life is good.

And there's no way I'm letting Derosia ruin the one good thing in my life.

The best thing in my life.

The only thing.

Duo.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter's almost done so it'll be up soon. Really soon. (by that I mean in about a week's time if not earlier). 

My muse is back! YAY! I'm typing a mile a minute recently and I'm having fun doing it! You know what that means? Faster chapters!

And ya know what a fast author needs? A fast _fantastic_ beta! These two chapters couldn't have been the quality they are if Dragonborncrystal hadn't betaed them with lightning speed. All hail Dragonborncrystal!

Until next time,  
Persephone


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** A special thanks to Dragonborncrystal for being the amazing beta that she is! Without her this chapter wouldn't quiet have to same emotional aspect to it than it has not to mention it would have numerous atrocious grammar errors. Cookies to you!

**Recap:** Derosia had offered Heero a chance to skip going to a psychiatrist by offering him an alternate suggestion. Heero follows Derosia to his apartment where Derosia asks him about his sexual orientation at which point Heero leaves. Duo picks him up and they make up. So yeah, Duo's talking to Heero now.

And the story unfolds...

**Chapter 10:** Unwanted Attentions

Posted on: 17th January, 2007

"Here ya go Hee-chan. I made you some breakfast." I dropped the paper I was reading. How and when did Duo learn to cook? More importantly, was it safe to eat or should I be trying to find a bio-hazard suit?

"What is it?" I glanced suspiciously at the mass of yellow runny eggs with some strange green stuff in it. The bio-hazard suit was looking more and more likely by the minute.

"It's scrambled eggs with green onions!"

I looked at him incredulously, "Duo, no one puts green onions in scrambled eggs."

"I know. But I'm being creative. Try some!" He said enthusiastically as he stood over my shoulder looking at me expectantly. I gulped and tried to control my gag reflex.

I poked it cautiously with my fork and sighed with relief when it didn't move. Hey, no one can ever be sure what Duo puts in this stuff. I truly believe a day will come when one of his concoctions will sprout legs and run screaming when poked with a fork.

Taking a small amount I tasted it and surprisingly it was pretty good. I even managed to ignore the runny state of the eggs and ate with more enthusiasm.

"This is good Duo." I complimented him and he beamed in response.

Life was good again.

* * *

"Agent Yuy. Agent Derosia requests your presence in his office immediately." Janice told me without looking at me typing continuously on her computer.

Honestly. Can't the guy wait? I haven't even set foot in my office yet! Duo was still lagging behind me chatting with some random guys while I am hauling his stuff to our office.

I sighed. "But I just got here." I am _not_ whining. Who says I'm whining? I _don't _whine! Duo whines! _I_ don't!

"Agent Derosia told me to give you this message as soon as you arrived."

Duo finally came up behind me and saw my annoyed expression. "What's wrong Hee-chan?"

"Derosia wants to see me." I growled at him and dumped all our stuff into his arms as I turned around to go to the head office.

"Heero!" Duo called out. I stopped and watched him run into our office and dump all our stuff there. Closing the door behind him he jogged over to me. "I'm coming with you." He said with finality and I smiled.

I knocked on Derosia's door while Duo stayed a step behind me.

"Come in."

I walked in with Duo tagging closely behind. We both stood at attention near the chairs until Derosia looked up from his files.

"You!" The expletive burst out of Derosia's mouth in a momentary loss of control that had both of us surprised. Why was Derosia so venomous towards Duo?

We both watched him quickly soften his face as he pasted an obviously fake smile on his face. Duo's smiles were much better, real or fake.

"Agent Maxwell! I believe I only asked for Agent Yuy. Is there a particular reason you are here?"

I tried not to get uncomfortable. Derosia reserved every right to have Duo thrown out of his office and I really, really didn't want that.

"I asked him to come with me sir." I answered before Duo had a chance to say anything.

"Then I will ask you the same question. Is there a particular reason he is here?" He asked me; his voice gaining a slight steely edge that I'm pretty sure was only evident to me.

"I have an alternate suggestion in relation to your offer, _sir_."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked dropping all pretences and letting sarcasm seep through.

"I would like for you to oversee my _treatment_ but with Duo present at all times."

Duo stayed quiet but I could sense curiosity roll off him in waves. I'll never be more thankful for him not saying anything at this moment.

I watched as Derosia's eyes narrowed. Clearly he didn't like the proposal. I don't know what his intentions are but I am _not_ going to stick around to find out.

"I'm afraid that is unacceptable, _Hee-chan_." He answered slyly and I snapped my eyes up to look at him in surprise. Simultaneously Duo whipped around to glare at me. What for though? I have no idea.

"With all due respect sir, don't call me Hee-chan." I answered tersely.

"Agent Maxwell, you are dismissed."

Trying to outsmart Derosia I turned around right with Duo and started walking out.

"Yuy. Stay behind." He snapped and I froze.

I watched Duo as he stopped and looked at me and then at Derosia. He was getting angry I could see that but I could also see the frustration in his eyes.

I nodded once, hesitantly, to let him know he could go on ahead without me.

But he just stood there looking between Derosia and me.

"Maxwell. Leave." He said icily but Duo didn't move.

"It's okay Duo." I said to him and offered him a small smile and Duo reluctantly left the room. He did, however, leave the door wide open.

God I love that guy.

I tried not to snicker at his retreating back when Derosia barked at me again, "Close the door Heero."

There he goes with the first name again. I felt my hands curl into a fist as I closed the door and refused to come any nearer.

"Come here Heero. Take a seat." He said in a sickening sweet voice and I dragged myself to one of the chairs but remained standing.

"Must you be so difficult Heero? I am offering you an alternative to therapy. Do you _want_ to be stuck in a clinic?" He asked me incredulously. I stayed quiet.

When I didn't respond he got up and moved around his desk and came and stood behind me. I stayed standing stock still not letting my discomfort with his proximity show through.

Hey, I don't like people coming near me.

"Heero…" He whispered, his hot breath on my ear and I felt the small hairs on my neck stand up as shivers ran through me. I wanted him away from me. Now.

I tried to move away but realised that I was facing his desk and Derosia was behind me. I had no escape.

If I move forward he'd lean forward and then I'd truly be trapped. If I moved back I'd go straight into his chest and I had no intentions of giving that bastard a hug.

"Heero… I'm sure you understand my intentions by now…" He continued to whisper into my ear as he placed his right hand on my abdomen tracing lazy circles with his thumb through the shirt. I felt goose bumps rise from the contact area and I started to feel nauseous.

"Please don't touch me, sir." I asked him politely even as my vision was beginning to narrow. He ignored my request and undid the button over my navel, his hand inside. I clenched my fingers tighter as a new wave of disgust and nausea swept over me making me feel physically ill.

He splayed his fingers over the bare skin of my stomach and then dipped his middle finger into my belly button. I felt every muscle in my body tense just as my stomach lurched in protest.

"Christian." He purred into my ear and leaned into my back and used his right hand to push me into him. Even going forward wouldn't help me now. "Not sir… Christian."

I started hearing a high-pitched buzzing in my ears as my vision narrowed further and I started seeing black spots.

_Get off me!_

His hand tightened on my stomach as he popped another button open and started pulling my shirt out of my pants.

"You know… I've been attracted to you since I called you to my office the first time…oh god I've been dying to touch you…" He licked my ear and then bit the shell.

"Don't touch me, sir." My pleas went unheard as he wrapped both his arms around my body and started placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

_Get off me! Get off me!_

Now using both hands he completely pulled my shirt out of my pants and started rubbing my torso up and down his one hands lingering on my chest and the other dipped towards my crotch.

"Sir!" I tried again as I controlled my urge to vomit. He started rubbing his hands up and down my sides and I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

_Get off me!_

"Sir, let me go. NOW." I was cold all over. I felt ice running through my veins making me sick and dizzy. I was seeing black and it was getting harder for me to think straight.

_Get off me! Don't touch me!_

"Relax Heero. I'll make sure you enjoy this." He mumbled against my neck and bit me lightly. He slipped his left hand past my belt and his other hand pinched one of my nipples.

I felt physically sick as hot bile climbed up my throat and I ground my teeth together, fists tightening so much I felt my nails break the skin of my palms. My vision had narrowed to the point where the only real things were his hands on me and the nausea slowly making it's way through my body so even this pain didn't register in my mind. The last conscious part of my brain was shrieking about danger, about me loosing control and not being able to focus; that the fact I could no longer register my surroundings was bad.

_Kill that motherfucker. _Snarled the Duo voice in my brain angrily, drowning out my last rational thoughts. _Kill him or I will._

"Stop!" I commanded but my traitorous voice came out trembling. I felt him smile against my neck as his hand cupped my crotch and begin to massage.

"LET ME GO! NOW!!!" I yelled as loudly as I could, pushing back hard and elbowing Derosia in his side. He stumbled away from me as the office door crashed in. My action didn't register, the door didn't register, the shouting didn't register, all I could feel, see, smell was Derosia and his hands on my body.

I fell on my knees as a wave of dizziness overtook me and I bent over puking out whatever remained of my rather creative breakfast.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me." What was wrong with me? I grabbed my head in my hands and kept repeating the phrase over and over again. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't see anything but hands, hands on my body. I just didn't want him to touch me again.

His hands were so cold. The cold won't go away.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to erase his touch from my body. "Don't touch me."

"Heero." A figure came in front of me and started reaching out to me, but I couldn't see who it was. Hands, more hands, no more hands! "Heero, buddy don't worry I'm here."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Someone yelled. The voices were detached from reality, like how you hear them when you're bordering between asleep and awake; without identity, just sounds in a space with no meaning.

"Shut the fuck up Derosia!" The shape in front of me yelled back. "I swear if you hurt Heero…"

"Don't touch me." I repeated, trying to crawl away from the screaming shadows.

"Hee-chan… buddy it's me…" It told me soothingly. But I don't know who said that, hands, that's all I saw, hands.

"Please just don't touch me." I begged . Instead, the hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

It shouldn't have done that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I yelled and pulled out my gun and aimed it at the shadow in front of me.

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun dun... nah I'm not evil enough to leave you with cliffhangers. I hate them (despise them!) myself. So double update! YAY! 

Aren't I on a roll? Two double updates in a row. Four chapters in two updates. Duuuuuuude... I'm gooooooooood...

Persephone


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Recap:** Heero was molested by Derosia and in the confusion that ensued shot Duo. Hmm... way to shorten a 4000 word chapter eh?

Let us continue - **  
**

**Chapter 11: **Stark White Plaster

Posted on: January 17, 2007**  
**

I stood outside the door, my hand raised to knock. Around me doctors and nurses shuffled about running back and forth, intent on getting where they had to go.

But I didn't notice them.

Behind that door was Duo.

And he was hurt. Because of me.

Because I couldn't take a little touching and freaked out.

Because I couldn't handle someone being in close proximity without losing my mind.

Derosia was right. I need therapy.

Lots of therapy.

God… I shot him! I shot Duo!

Duo!

I felt my chest cave with pain. I hurt him. My best friend.

My only friend.

I'm a danger to everyone around me.

He probably hates me now. Why wouldn't he? I almost killed him.

I would hate me too.

I stood there agonizing over the several reactions I could get from Duo and none were good. I'd had hours to run simulations through my head, and even the most improbable ended badly.

Most of them ended with him telling me he never wants to see me again.

Others ended with him pretending I don't exist.

Some of the worst, or the best I hadn't decided which yet, ended with him killing me. At least then I wouldn't have to live without him.

Things had just gotten better between us! It can't go wrong so soon! It's not fair… not fair at all.

He's going to hate me.

I let my hand fall down to my side.

If I know what's going to happen, why submit myself to the torture of hearing it come true?

I'll just go back to the apartment and move out. I'll never show my face again. I'll never…

The door in front of me opened suddenly and there stood Duo looking just as surprised as I probably looked.

He opened his mouth to say something… no doubt to tell me to get lost…

"Heero!" He exclaimed and hugged me tightly using his left arm. I broke the right one when I shot him and it was covered in stark white plaster. I'm so glad my nerves were shot when I fired. I'm so glad I missed. I don't know what I would have done if he had died. "Oh god Heero, are you alright?"

"Me?" I breathed as Duo's scent surrounded me completely. He tightened his arm around me and bent his head so that he was resting it on my shoulder.

"You scared me so badly Heero. Don't ever, _ever_ do that to me again." He whispered harshly into my neck and moved his hand to between my shoulder blades and pushed me tighter against him. "Don't _ever_ do that again to me, Hee-chan." He repeated forcefully.

I felt tears of joy and relief well up in my eyes but I stubbornly blinked them away. I hadn't cried since J had taken me in and I didn't plan to start now. I gingerly wrapped my arms around his waist, still worried that he would push me away, but he tightened his hold even more letting his warmth flood into me.

We remained standing like that until I felt Duo pulling away, but I held on. I couldn't let him go yet. Not until I was sure. Sure of what? I don't know… sure he was alive, sure he didn't hate me, the list goes on. He moved backwards, not removing his arm from around me and manoeuvred me back into the room he had just come from.

He detached himself from me gently and closed the door behind us. I stood there wondering what he was doing, but before I had a chance to say anything he came towards me and pulled me into a hug again, this time pushing me against the wall, trapping me in between as he held me harder than ever before.

I snaked my arms around him and nestled my head into the crook of his neck loving the way we fit against each other.

I had almost lost him.

I unconsciously rubbed my hands up and down his back relishing the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my touch as I felt him bury his face into my hair. I felt so warm, so safe in his arms… I felt strong and weak at the same time.

Oh god I love him so much…

He pulled back eventually and I reluctantly let go. As I stared into his wide violet eyes I could feel my heart swelling with emotion.

"Damn… I…" He flustered a bit and ran his fingers through his bangs. "I keep seeing you like that… You terrified… Hee-chan… Your eyes…"

Let it be said that I made Duo Maxwell forget how to form a coherent sentence.

Then suddenly he slammed his hand on the wall next to my head and kept it there staring hard into my eyes.

"What did Derosia do to you Heero?" He asked me.

I felt my vision narrow again as the whole incident replayed in my head. I closed my eyes trying to ward off the surge of emotions as waves of ice washed over my body again.

I pursed my lips together tightly and kept quiet as I tried to force the memories and the sensations to one side.

Without saying anything else Duo hugged me tightly again and immediately the cold was replaced with warm and the memories fled.

"I'll never leave you alone again Hee-chan. I promise. Derosia can fire my ass if he wants but he can't get rid of me. I'm going everywhere you go." He said this with such finality that I smiled against him.

God I love him so, so much.

"Thanks… Duo…"

* * *

"You're suspended." 

"Pardon?" I can't believe it! I'm suspended? For what? Why? What did I do?

"You attacked your commander and shot your partner. You are suspended until I receive a written note from a psychiatrist stating that you are mentally able to return to work in a team environment." Une said sternly and I grew angrier by the minute. I'm not insane!

"Derosia was molesting me!" I tried to defend myself.

"And what about Duo? I'm assuming he tried to have sex with you as well?" She said sarcastically.

Oh I wish.

"No! I just… I didn't… it wasn't… Damn it!" I yelled frustrated beyond belief.

"Agent Yuy, you have been suspended beginning immediately until I receive official notice from an accredited psychiatrist stating that you are capable of working in a team environment without posing a threat to yourself or others. If you do not comply by this condition you will be fired. If another agent gets hurt because of your emotional problems severe action will be taken. You may leave now."

I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated and so damn angry that I could just fucking rip out her hair and watch her scream as pieces of her scalp were torn from her big, fucking head that fucking little…

"Agent Yuy. I said you may leave." She said sternly.

No. First I'll use a knife and cut open each of her veins and watch her bleed to death all the while pulling out strand after strand of her fucking hair.

"Agent! Leave!" She ordered bordering on shouting on me. I glared at her with everything I had and she shrank back as I stormed out of her office.

Just as I slammed the door behind me and resumed my storming through the halls a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Duo!" I exclaimed as I saw him leaning against the wall next to Une's office my anger already receding. He did not look happy, to say the least. More like homicidal… "You heard everything…?"

"Derosia molested you?" He said tightly and I worried. I wasn't too fond of Derosia but no one deserved to have Shinigami unleashed on him or her.

"Not molested… more like touching… no molesting…" I stumbled over my words.

"Heero…" He said softly tightening his hold on my wrist slightly. "Don't lie to me, Heero."

"I'm not…" He squeezed my hand in warning and I didn't say anymore. There was no point after all.

"Yuy! My office. Now." Derosia barked from around the corner and I jumped from the surprise. He turned to go to his office.

Wonder how long he'd been standing there.

Bastard.

_My_ Duo has his arm broken and that bastard gets away without any injury.

It's about time I changed that. After all, I'm emotionally unstable right? I can't be held accountable for my actions.

He's going to be in so much pain he'll wish his mother had drowned him at birth.

With a sadistic gleam in my eye and the subtlest of smiles I headed towards his office.

Unfortunately Duo hadn't let go of my hand.

"No. You're going home. Let me deal with him." He said to me and I saw a flash of Shinigami in his eyes.

"I don't want you to… I don't want him to…" There's no way I'm letting Duo go to that bastard's office alone. Duo's a lot more attractive than me and Derosia will have a field day with him.

_Mine!_

I won't let Derosia get his filthy hands on Duo. He's too good for that.

"Please. Go home, Heero. Let me handle this." Wow. He could make me jump into a volcano with that voice.

I nodded softly, "Don't hurt him Duo. It's my call." I told him.

I could see him debating whether to promise me such a thing or not but in the end I won.

"Fine. I won't touch him. But I'm throwing as many curses as I know at him."

"He'll fire you."

"He wouldn't dare." He said with conviction. Unfortunately, I knew that he would.

"He'll fire you, Duo."

"Fine then. Let him. I'm letting it rip just the same."

"Don't Duo."

"Go home Heero. If everything goes well I'll be joining you pretty soon." He winked at me, pried my hand from his and bounced down the hallway, "Hey Derroooosiaaaaa!" He called out in a singsong voice. "Here Dicky Dicky Dicky."

I smacked my head against the wall.

Derosia had no idea what he'd unleashed.

* * *

I was preparing sandwiches when Duo burst through the kitchen door looking very happy and very excited. 

"What happened?" I asked him and Duo laughed slightly, coming to stand behind me as he leaned over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"What do you think happened? I let it rip. I talked until he was ready to pull his ears off and then I talked some more. I cursed his mother and father and brothers and sisters. I cursed every living and dead relative he may or may not have had. And I described in very explicit details how I would severe his Johnson from his body if he ever so much as looked at you the wrong way. I also told him I had a couple of very good uses for the paperweights on his desk if he ever bothered you again. I had fun with that. It's been a while since I've been able to give my imagination free reign like that. I'm particularly proud of the way I as going to- "

"How long are you suspended for?" I interrupted, dreading the answer.

"Nah! He didn't suspend me. I'm fired!" He laughed maniacally and bounced into the bedroom. "And I've never felt so alive!"

His enthusiasm had me chuckling slightly as I continued making the sandwiches.

Think about it. Two preventeer agents stuck in a small apartment. One suspended and the other fired.

I chuckled again.

* * *

**A/N:** Have fun? Let's see if I'm just as fast with the next chapter. It's coming along slower than these four babies. :D Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing in any shape or form. I do, however, own the plot line and any original characters so don't steal them okay? Just let me know and I'll let u borrow them :D I'm nice that way.

**A/N:** I know it's been a while and you've all been wonderfully patient, some of you not so much, but here i am! It took me time coz i had a butt load of work that i needed a butt load of time to finish (I love house don't you?) and by the end of it i just wanted to sleep.

But now I'm back! And oh boy am i back! Double update!!!

I wanted triple update (why not make history while I'm at it :D) but school interefered. If you have any complains... uh... have a cookie. Coz there's nothing i can do abt it. :D

The story's gonna take a dark turn from this chapter onwards and Chapter 14 will be extremely dark (so I'm warning u... there's a reason this is rated M) No flames!

And send all the cookies and cakes you can to Dragonborncrystal for her amazing work as beta! Without her this chapter wouldn't have the quality it does. And for any sections that lack quality are my fault entirely. Now imagine the whole thing with the same lack of quality... be forever grateful you don't see that monstrosity :D

**Recap:** and this time it's needed. Heero was molested by Derosia and Duo came in to the rescue in the process of which he got shot. After that Duo promised to never leave Duo with Derosia all alone and then he went and got his ass fired when he let Derosia know exactly what he thought of him. Heero got warned by Une that if he doesn't get a psychiatrists note stating that he is fit to work in a team environment then he is suspended indefinitely.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 12: Live and Learn**

Posted on: March 10th 2007

I sighed as the warm water washed over me. I could feel the water chase the chills away as I tilted my head towards the showerhead and revelled in the velvet-like feel of running water on my face.

I had been feeling really cold lately and I didn't know why. Ever since that incident with Derosia…

I shivered unconsciously as my hands retraced the paths _his_ hands had taken on my body for the millionth time.

I could still feel his finger dip into my belly button, his hand cupping my groin, his tongue on my ear.

I could feel everything with terrifying vividness and I felt cold because of it. My fingers were always chilled and goose bumps appeared all over my body frequently now. Too frequently.

I placed one hand on the cold tiled wall of the bathroom as I leaned forward; I had been increasingly dizzy as well.

I just feel so tired… so tired of… just tired.

I removed my hand from the wall leaving a small imprint on the wet wall. I watched droplets of water run through the imprint before the fine mist from the shower erased the mark.

I unconsciously traced the invisible outline of my hand as I submerged myself deeper into the thoughts that have been plaguing me.

It's been two days since I got suspended and Duo fired. But the reality of the situation is hitting me just now.

I will never get my job back unless I get that note from a psychiatrist. And I am not getting a note from a psychiatrist sitting at home pretending nothing is wrong.

And Duo's fired. Because of me. And I am responsible for fixing that.

I'm also responsible for breaking Duo's arm. He's hurt because I was stupid.

I curled my hand into a fist and punched the spot I had been retracing, my teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut. It's all my fault. This is the price Duo pays for being my friend.

Don't get me wrong. He hasn't said a word about it. If anything he's told me that he'd do it all over again if he had to.

But… he did it for me and it's my responsibility to get him his job back.

I smashed my head against the shower wall. I noted, absent minded, that the water was starting to chill and the goose bumps returned, although I have no idea if they were because of the water or my thoughts.

I'll have to go to a clinic won't I?

"Heero!" Duo yelled and I jumped, startled out of my thoughts and I snapped into action switching the shower off and snagging the towel off the towel rack. My heart thundered in my chest as I rapidly listed things I have done recently that would cause Duo to scream like that at me.

What if he wants me gone? I stilled in my act of scrambling out and wondered. I, for a split second, considered returning to the bathtub and switching the shower on again and hiding in there forever but immediately the more sensible part of my brain supplied how stupid that idea was.

"Heero!" My heart jumped again and I felt myself pale. Ripping the door open I rushed out.

Duo sounded pissed. Hell, not just pissed, murderous.

"What? What happened?" I stumbled into the living room trying to keep the towel around my waist by holding it with one hand since I didn't have much time to tie it properly.

I stood there in the living room soaking wet, my hair dripping onto my face and chest with a towel weakly held up my one hand.

I must have made a sorry picture but Duo wasn't laughing.

He was reading what looked like a card, his eyes large and glittering with rage.

"What happened Duo? What is that?" I asked gently hoping I'd soothe Duo out of his rage.

Please don't tell me to get out. It's cold outside I'll freeze.

_Shut up._ The Duo voice in my head snarled at me and I jumped surprised that a voice in my head could be so vicious towards me.

"That fucking Derosia is asking for it!"

I almost sagged in relief. It's not me he's angry at it's Derosia.

"I'm going to rip his balls off, bake them with a hint of paprika and feed them to the bastard!"

Admit it. That makes a funny picture. Imagine, Duo with one broken arm and Derosia… in one room… And Duo rips off Derosia's balls with one hand and that bastard does nothing. Then he suddenly wears a pink apron with the words 'kiss the cook' written on it and bakes them in an oven that appears out of nowhere, sprinkling paprika on them delicately, all the while Derosia is watching. Then he feeds him with a spoon and everything.

Funny, right? So you can forgive me for chuckling in a seemingly serious situation.

Sobering up when Duo glared at me I decided it was high time I found out what was in that card.

"What is that?" I enquired as I pulled the towel further up to my waist so as to prevent any accidents – damn short towel – I headed towards him.

"Derosia sent you flowers with a damn card to boot. Now he's courting you like a little princess." He spat at me.

That line slapped an image of me dressed as Relena and I shuddered.

I tried to sneak a peak at the card he was reading, probably rereading by now, and managed to pull it out of his hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of flowers sticking out of the garbage can. Well at least now I know what happened to the flowers.

"Dear Hee-chan." That bastard. No matter how many times I tell him not to call me that he still uses it. He _knows_ that it pisses Duo off and he still uses it in a card he sent to me knowing that Duo will read it to. It's like he's _trying_ to rile Duo up.

Oh.

He is, isn't he?

Duo came close to me and wrapped his left arm around my body pulling me into his chest not minding when my wet hair soaked his shirt.

"Remember, I won't ever leave you alone with him okay? So he can give you offer after offer but you have absolutely no need to accept. You hear me Hee-chan?" I sighed against his shoulder. What he said spiked my curiosity and I continued to read.

"My offer still stands. I can get you out of this. You, and your precious boyfriend as well. Meet me at my apartment anytime. P.S. Did you like the flowers?" I read out loud feeling emboldened by Duo's arms around me.

"That bastard." He tightened his arm around my chest. "Fucker thinks we're faggots."

All the warmth in my body fled at that comment and I was left chilled to the bone. Faggots? Is the idea of us being together that revolting for him?

I squirmed out of his grasp and took several steps away from him but Duo didn't seem to notice my evasion.

I'm just fooling myself aren't I? Duo hates gay people. What are the chances he could love me?

This is perfect isn't it? I fall for a guy who's a homophobe. And the one guy that's pursuing me is a scumbag.

I sneaked a glace at Duo. He had pulled the flowers from the garbage can and was now cutting up the flowers with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He was using the elbow of his left hand to hold down the stalks while he sliced them using a knife.

Who am I kidding? One's a scumbag and other's a death god. From the freezer to the frying pan.

I glanced again at him and saw that now he was muttering something by himself and was ripping off the petals from the flowers letting them fall all around him making him look ethereal surrounded by soft petals.

He might hate me… but I don't think I could live without him.

Taking my eyes off him I went into the bedroom and sat down on my bed. Finally letting go of my towel to let my hand hang between my legs I pondered my situation.

I'm in love with a homophobe.

I felt all the hair on my arms and stomach stand as I felt colder again. I decided that I've been in a towel long enough. Even my hair was beginning to dry.

I pulled my towel off and fished around for pants. Hey, it's not like Duo _likes_ guys or anything so I don't have to worry about him raping me or something. So what do I care if he sees me butt naked?

That's right. I don't. And if he does rape me then I'll be the happiest man alive. You can't rape the willing.

So what have I got to hide?

I put on some black sweat pants that I loved and Duo hated. He said that they did not give me any shape.

And I'm the gay one here.

I searched my closet for some sweaters. Pulling out a grey sweatshirt that had at one point belonged to Duo but had somehow migrated to my closet I donned it feeling warmer immediately.

I really should give up on Duo right? What are the chances? I might spend the rest of my life hoping that Duo would fall in love with me but I'll only end up miserable and alone.

Might as well… just… give up.

* * *

"Heero," He poked his head into the bedroom where I was wrapped up in soft, warm blankets with a lamp shining on the side and a nice book in my hands. 

I was in heaven. And then Duo appeared.

"Hee-chan?" He asked again. I was determined to ignore him. I was in my safe haven and Duo tended to turn my world upside down. I needed this moment of tranquility.

"Heerooo!" Oh God, he did the Relena imitation. That's it, my tranquil bubble has burst.

"What is it?" I snapped at him and he grinned in response glad that he'd managed to make me pay attention to him.

"I'm going out for a bit and I'll be late so don't stay up okay?" Yeah sure, you've burst my bubble already so why not trample on it just to be sure.

"You're going drinking." I stated blankly. He, thankfully, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Look, I promise not to overdo it okay? I swear you won't have to drag me back _or_ dunk me in cold water again." He came to sit next to me trying to make me feel better about his drinking.

"Why do you drink so much? Why not just stay home? Or if you want to go out then go out. Just don't drink when you're out." I looked straight into his eyes hoping I'll guilt him into staying.

"It's not just that… I have… it's… I can't explain it." He said running his fingers through his bangs – a sign that he's confused or frustrated, I don't know which.

"Do you have a designated driver?" I asked. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me and not go drinking so let's just make sure he's as safe as he can get.

He looked away from me and I felt anger bubble in my stomach.

"You were planning on driving drunk." I stated coldly feeling that chill reappear and chase away the warmth in my body.

"NO! I'm not going to kill people just coz I don't have a designated driver!" He exclaimed but still refused to make eye contact.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I silently hoped he'd say yes. I didn't want to stay here all night worrying about him.

But at the same time, I abhor the places he visits and think it's best if I stay away from them.

Duo's more important than my own comforts and discomforts. I'll bear an evening of getting squashed by strangers if it meant that Duo would be safe.

"I'll come with you if you just need a designated driver." I offered again when Duo took too long.

"NO!" Okay… just trying to be nice here. It's a great feeling to know that you're not wanted. Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy. If you didn't realise it I'm being sarcastic.

I abandoned my book letting it fall to the ground as I sat up leaning towards him trying to get him to talk to me.

"What's going on Duo?" I asked softly, deciding that being judgemental right now won't exactly work.

"I… I… It's just… Hee-chan…" He struggled.

"Duo?" He finally made eye contact with me. "You can tell me anything okay?"

I saw the emotions flicker across his face: confusion, embarrassment and nervousness. What is he thinking?

Then he looked at me, determination shining in his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on coming home tonight." He said tightly. What? Why?

"What do you…" Oh… It hit me a little late but it hit me.

He's going to go to some sleazy love hotel with someone he'll pick up in the club or bar or whatever place he's planning on going to and spend the night there.

With her.

THAT BITCH!

Remember that little bubble of anger in my stomach? Well it's starting to blow up. And along with it came… jealousy.

Now I'm not usually a jealous man but the images of him on the couch in the living room with that whore sitting on top of him flashed through my mind and I burned.

Lots of jealousy. Lots and lots of jealousy.

I burned with the need to kill that bitch.

And the one he's going to go out with tonight.

"I… see…" I said tightly.

"So… yeah… don't wait up…" He finished weakly.

"Don't worry. I won't." I answered and then pretended to go back to my book.

He lingered on my bed for a little while longer and I don't know why. It's not like he _cares_ what I think. If he did then he wouldn't be going anyway. He knows how I feel about him drinking. He knows I don't particularly like him sleeping around.

Well I never talked to him about that, but I sure as hell made it very clear.

"You know… I haven't brought a girl into the house since you walked in on us." He was looking determinedly at the white wall across from him.

"Oh? Thank you so much." I said sarcastically. What? I don't handle jealousy very well.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it." He said flashing me an angry look.

"I believe I just thanked you for thinking about me when you go about on your excursions. I don't see how I have been a jerk at all." Just read the book. Don't think. Read.

Damn it I can't concentrate.

"Damn it Heero I have needs alright? I _need_ to… to…Ugh!" Why the hell is he so frustrated? Go… go on… shoo… go to your little whore.

Of course if only he were not a homophobe I'd let him be with me instead of some disease infested disgusting whore.

I felt myself feeling anger and jealously simultaneously. I was angry enough to not care anymore and yet jealous enough to want to tie Duo to the bed and lock the doors.

Then have my way with him. But let's not dwell on that.

"I don't care about your fucking needs alright Maxwell? I don't even know why we're having this conversation. Go fuck whomever you want. I just want to read." I said perhaps more viciously than I had planned but I can't take it back now, can I?

He looked momentarily stunned at my outburst and then I saw his eyes narrow and darken with anger and maybe frustration.

"You do realise that this is happening because of you right?" He said probably feeling the need to strike me like I did to him as he got up to start pacing back on forth in front of my bed.

Oh right that's completely fair. Attack me where I feel the most.

"Oh? Enlighten me." I sneered at him feeling my heart sink with the guilt.

"If you hadn't been such a damn pussy I wouldn't have had to defend you from Derosia and get my ass fired! And if I was working I'd have something to take my mind off of… stuff."

Stuff? STUFF?? As far as I remember he wasn't exactly celibate while he was working! Not to mention I never asked for his help!

"I don't remember running into your arms crying for help." I spat at him hoping he'd just leave me alone.

"And I don't particularly remember you doing a very good job of defending yourself from Derosia! What were you expecting? 'If I ignore him he'll go away?'"

"That's not what I thought!" I exclaimed. To be honest though, I don't know _what_ I was thinking letting him touch me like that. I don't know why I froze up.

"Then tell me what the hell went so wrong with you that you couldn't use any of your steel bending skills to fend off One. Stupid. Man!" He roared in my face and for some reason I felt that strange blackness creeping back into my vision.

_Shut up! Shut up!_

_SHUT UP! _The Duo voice in my head yelled and a pulsing pain bloomed between my eyes making me dizzy.

"Get away from me." I said in a trembling voice and then got out of bed and headed to the washroom where I proceeded to lock myself inside until I heard his footsteps head towards the front door and the door slam shut.

Five minutes later I felt exhaustion set in and I went straight to bed, sleeping a restless sleep in which I constantly felt the emptiness of the bed next to mine.

* * *

I was preparing some pasta when the doorbell rang. Duo was in the shower and I could hear him singing in a loud and deliberately out of tune voice. 

How do I know that it was deliberate?

Because I know that Duo has a great singing voice. He never sings if he knows you're listening but when I happened to come across him singing softly to himself when he thought no one was listening…

He has a great voice, let's just leave it at that.

So the doorbell rang and I huffed. The pasta was at the point where it needed to be drained _now_ or it would be too soft and I didn't know whether I wanted to sacrifice the pasta or lose whoever was at the door.

The doorbell rang again and was accompanied by persistent knocking.

Well that decided it.

I switched the stove off and put the pot of boiling water on the counter hoping that it would cool down enough and to stop overcooking the pasta.

Feeling annoyed with the person at the door even before finding out who it was I opened the door.

My annoyance deflated when I saw Relena. In its place came quiet resignation.

"Hello Relena." I said in a deadpan voice hoping she would feel so unwelcome that she would leave. I also made sure the door was only open enough that she could not come in and I blocked her way.

"Hello Heero." She said with a wide smile. She was wearing a yellow dress for once and had a white purse and white boots on.

I leaned a little outside to take a look at who was accompanying her.

She was alone.

"Relena?" I asked her in a monotone voice.

"Yes Heero?" She said her eyes sparkling and her smile growing wider.

"Where are your bodyguards?"

"Oh I told them I had to go to the washroom and then I slipped out the window!" She said obviously proud of herself.

I couldn't believe it. That idiot is the 'Queen of the World'?

"Do you _want_ to be killed?" I asked her incredulously.

"Oh don't be silly Heero. No one wants to kill me. They'll just kidnap me and then you'll come to save me right?"

As I stared open mouthed at her stupidity she took my moment of weakness and pushed the door open inviting herself in.

I wasn't really dressed for visitors so I immediately felt underdressed around her. I was in a pair of loose black sweats and a navy tank, which was also fairly loose.

I liked my comfort thank you very much. Duo was the one that preferred looks to comfort.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I started moving around the apartment closing curtains and locking the door. I don't want to take any chances that someone following her will try to shoot her through the window.

I also grabbed my gun and stuffed it down the front of my pants cringing when the cold metal came in contact with my sensitive skin.

Fine! I wasn't wearing any underwear but no one has to know that!

"I was here to make you an offer." She said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

I smirked. Imagine her face if she found out Duo had sex on that couch!

She seemed a little unsettled when I smirked but then her answer struck me.

Offer? What about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as I crossed me arms and leaned against the wall facing the couch.

Absently I noted that the water in the shower had stopped running.

Apparently Relena noticed the presence of the shower after it had stopped.

"You're not alone?" She asked with something akin to jealousy flashing in her eyes.

Of course I'm not alone! What is wrong with her? I live with Duo!

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, placing my one hand on her right and with the other I checked her temperature.

Mind you I was being sarcastic. But from the look on her face I think she took it as a form of affection.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Hmm…" She answered dreamily.

"So you're just always this stupid huh?" Duo's voice floated from the doorway and I turned to look at him.

Apparently Relena wasn't the only one who mistook it for affection. Duo looked very,_ very_ angry.

And delicious… he had his hair down and he was dripping all over the living room carpet but I didn't care because he was only in a towel…

While Duo was glaring at Relena I took time to shamelessly stare at his exposed chest and the towel dipping down his waist exposing the sharp angles of his hipbones.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Relena asked acidly.

I wondered again. Is Relena really that stupid?

"We live together." Duo said as though talking to a two-year old and gestured towards me with one hand while the left held onto his right elbow to steady it.

His arm's been healing steadily but apparently letting it hang by his side made it hurt a lot. So these days, although he had removed the plaster one night, he puts it in a sling.

"I know that!" She spat at him. "I thought you'd be at work!"

"Ah! So you figured let's go meet Heero while Duo's gone and play hooky?"

"Duo-" I tried to interrupt.

"Why the hell are you here anyway? You're always around to pick on me and drive me and Heero apart!"

"Relena-" I tried to talk some sense into her but I was ignored when Duo retaliated.

"But don't you get it little princess? Heero doesn't love you! He loves someone else!" He said with glee.

"Duo!" I barked at him and this time he looked at me apologetically.

"Heero?" Came Relena's teary voice from behind me. "Is that true? You don't love me anymore?"

Uh… anymore? Where did the anymore come from?

"I never loved you Relena."

"And there's someone else?" She asked glaring hatefully at me.

"Yes." I answered looking directly in her eyes.

"Who is this someone?" She sounded so angry. I can guess what was going through her mind. She will find out who I liked and then pull some strings so that I'll never see her, or him in this case, again.

"I can't tell you that."

I saw her raise her hand and then slap me. It didn't hurt but I got really, _really_ pissed.

Are women really this irrational? Why do they keep slapping me when I do nothing wrong?

"So you won't even tell me who the bitch is that stole you from me?!"

"Nobody stole me from you! I was never yours to begin with!" I moved away from her worried that she'll slap me again. I moved to stand beside Duo hoping that her woman's intuition, if there was such a thing, will let her know that I was in love with Duo…

I should have known subtlety doesn't work with Relena.

Duo moved closer to me and put one hand on the small of my back. I felt shivers run through my spine through the contact and I broke out in goosebumps… the good kind.

God I want to just throw him down and…

Well…

I felt my cheeks burning and I looked down trying to hide my face with my bangs.

Stupid body! Blushing in front of Relena!

"Well let me at least change your mind." At the change of tone I looked up surprised. Relena was walking towards me with this odd swaying of her hips that made her look like walking was painful for her and she batted her eyelashes at me.

Ugh.

While I was in shock Duo hugged me from behind, his chest against my back, and his arms came around my waist to hold me protectively.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and then whispered into my ear, "She's trying to seduce you."

The hot breath on my ear made fire race through my body and case my fingers and toes to tingle while at the same time my body broke out in goosebumps.

Oh god no… I felt myself start to harden in response to the contact with Duo. I paled when I realised that Relena, or worse Duo, could notice my little problem that was becoming not so little rapidly.

Unfortunately Duo _did _notice.

"Back off Relena!" He snarled as he pulled me by my arm and stood in front of me staring down Relena.

"Heero wants me and you know that! Now move!" She screamed at him and tried to push him away but he was too strong for her and refused to move.

"This is my house and I want you gone. Get out." Wow. That was cold.

"It's Heero's house too and he wants me here!"

"Get out Relena." I said from behind Duo and I saw her eyes widen and her mouth open and close in disbelief.

"But I saw you Heero! Don't listen to Duo! You want me I know it! And Duo knows it too and he wants to take you away from me!"

"Listen to yourself you're hysterical!" Duo laughed in her face, which made her angrier.

"And you're delusional! I saw Heero reacted to me and you did too!"

"You don't know that it was you! It could've been anything!"

"Well we all know he's not attracted to _you_!" She spat at him, "And I'm the only one here otherwise!"

"He's NOT attracted to YOU!" Duo screamed at her.

Well these two have effectively killed whatever was there of my pathetic erection.

"Heero!" Relena called for me and I shrank from her high-pitched whiny voice.

"Heero!" Duo turned around to face me.

"Tell her you're not attracted to her!" "Tell him you want me!"

They both said at the same time and then they both glared at each other looking ready to kill.

"Relena" I growled, "Get. Out."

She looked miserable but at the same time she looked determined too.

"I'll call you later Heero!" She said with fake cheer and left, closing the door behind her.

Thank god she left.

I had only a moment of relief before Duo grabbed my hand and whipped me around so that I was facing him. Then he started pushing me back with one hand on my chest as he glared menacingly at me.

Eventually the back of my knees hit the couch and I sat down when I lost my balance. Duo continued to stalk me and then leaned over me.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" He hissed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I was extremely glad my voice didn't come out shaking.

"How can you possibly be attracted to her?"

"I'm not." I said as calmly as I could but I was having trouble not reacting to his proximity… again. Damn hormones! Sometimes they're harder to control than others!

"Then what gave you that stupid erection?!" I blushed at his bluntness.

"Not Relena." I breathed and hoped he hadn't heard me.

Gods were against me today because he heard me.

"Then who…" Realization sparked in his eyes and he stumbled back. "You can't… You're not…"

I looked away from him. I couldn't see the disgust and anger that is probably going to be there.

"You're a fag?" He asked doubtfully.

I didn't answer.

"You CAN'T be!" He exclaimed. I still didn't say anything.

He was quiet for a moment.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" He started pacing back and forth, "You don't go out with girls. You're not even remotely interested in them! You always spend more time hanging around guys and… me…"

I still didn't look at him making sure my eyes stayed glued to the wall.

"Get out Yuy."

I looked at him surprised when he call me by my last name.

"Get. Out. NOW!" He yelled at me and I jumped up but didn't want to move. I hoped against all odds that something will happen and everything will be all right.

"You bastard! How long? How long have you been… God I ran around you shirtless and I changed in front of you and I…"

He walked over to me and then punched me hard. My head whipped to the side and I felt pain blooming in the side of my face as I fell down.

"Duo please listen to me…" I asked of him but he looked murderous. I don't think he'd hear anything I said right now.

"You fucking bastard!!" He screamed at me and pulled me up by my hair. I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped me when I felt my hair rip out by the root.

"And I lost my job saving you from that… that… and you probably _liked_ what he was doing to you didn't you? You probably shot me coz I interrupted right?!

"Get out Heero. NOW!"

I stumbled onto my feet and ran out of the apartment feeling the door bang close behind me.

I felt like my life just got over as I walked away from my best friend.

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... now how many people are glad this is a double update?? Hmmmmmmmmm????? Now go on you and click that button! 


	13. Chapter 13

Let's just cut to the chase -

**Chapter 13: Fool me once.**

Posted on: 10th March 2007

"_Get out!"_

Duo's voice kept ringing in my ears as I made my way downstairs and into the lobby. I felt numb and exhausted. I felt angry with Relena for showing up and destroying a perfectly good day.

I also felt angry with myself for not doing something, _anything,_ to convince Duo that I was not gay.

But deep down, I knew I wanted him to know as well.

That moment of indecision, whether to tell him or not, cost me his friendship.

I sighed and leant against the front doors watching the snowfall outside.

I don't have anywhere to go. I'm not dressed warmly enough to go outside. Forget shoes I didn't even have socks on. I had no money and I had left my cell phone behind.

The only thing I had was the gun that I had stuffed in front of my pants.

I sat down on the ground feeling the chilled air from outside rush out from the bottom of the front door and ghost over my skin.

And the pasta must be paste by now.

The thought made me smile, just slightly, at the ridiculousness of the idea.

Here I am, probably homeless with no money and no way to contact anyone… and I'm worried about the state of the pasta I was making.

Pathetic.

I sat there for a while and eventually drifted off. When I woke up I was chilled to the bone and it was dark outside. I decided to head back up and sleep in the hallway if necessary… at least it'll be warmer.

I got into the elevator and headed back up, feeling extremely awkward in my barefoot and tank top state when a lady dressed head to toe in woollens came with me. I nodded at her in greeting as though it was perfectly normal for me to be running outside half dressed.

Reaching my floor I said a quick goodnight to her and headed towards Duo and my apartment more out of habit than conscious thought.

What surprised me however was that the apartment door was open and Duo was standing leaning against the doorframe.

I slowed to a stop several feet away from him, wary that he may hit me again.

We stood there, both of us staring at each other and I was surprised to see that there was no anger in his eyes.

"Duo." "Heero." We both called at the same time and then quietened simultaneously waiting for the other to continue.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time again and I shut up embarrassed while Duo laughed out loud.

"We're idiots aren't we, Hee-chan?" He asked me and I smiled slightly, more out of confusion than anything.

He suddenly moved forward and tried to grab my hand. I jumped back out of reflex and watched him warily from further down the hall.

I saw his eyes sadden and he held his hands up showing me that he doesn't mean me any harm.

"I'm sorry Heero! I shouldn't have hit you!" He said to me and then added softly, "Please don't run from me."

I walked towards him slowly and then went past him into the apartment. I felt his frown more than saw it but I didn't particularly feel like talking to him.

He followed me inside and closed the door behind us.

"I should have told you earlier." I said, not looking at him as he went into the kitchen.

"Hee-chan? Would you like some hot chocolate? You look frozen?" He called cheerfully and I frowned. I was trying to have a serious conversation with him and he wanted to make me hot chocolate.

"Ah." I said softly and he yelled out 'okay'.

A little while later he had come into the living room where I was still standing feeling uncomfortable. For some reason it felt as though I was not welcome there and there was something very wrong with the atmosphere.

The normalcy of the situation felt very forced and everything I me was screaming escape.

He handed me one of the steaming hot chocolates and then told me to be careful since it's hot. Before I might have told him that that was an obvious fact and thrown a Baka in for good measure. I didn't say anything now and took a sip instead.

"Duo?"

He turned to look at me and I figured this is as good a time as any to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Tell me what Hee-chan?" He asked and I gaped at him. How could he not know? Hell, he almost bashed my head in for it!

"About me being gay." I said and I saw his eyes darken.

"Oh that. Don't worry we'll take care of it. Trust me." He said flippantly and I worried.

"Take care of what Duo? There's nothing to take care of." I said to him putting the cup down and glaring at him.

"Hee-chan, it's okay. I'll fix it don't worry!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"There's nothing to fix!"

"Are you hungry?" He asked me suddenly and I just wanted to throttle him.

"There's nothing to fix!"

"Yes there is! I have to show you how wrong you are for choosing this! I will fix you Heero!"

"I didn't choose this! I just don't get attracted to women! I like men Duo! Get used to it!"

"You can't be gay! You're Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier! Perfect does not go with gay!"

"My being a perfect soldier has _nothing_ to do with my sexual orientation! As long as I accomplish my mission, who I fuck in my spare time should not be a problem!"

"Exactly! So go fuck as many girls as you want!"

"I don't want a girl!"

"You're not gay!"

"I. AM. GAY!" I screamed at him and pulled out the gun from my pants in one smooth motion and pointed it right between his eyes. "I'm gay Duo. Get used to it. Nothing you can do or say is going to change that." I said coldly before putting the gun on the table and picking up the mug of hot chocolate I had placed there earlier. Ignoring burning of my tongue and throat, I swallowed the scorching liquid in one gulp.

I slammed the cup on the table and the headed to the bedroom.

"You're not sleeping in there Hee-chan." He said calmly without looking at me as he moved to pick up my, now empty, hot chocolate mug.

"What do you mean?" I asked stopping in my steps.

"I can't sleep next to you knowing what you are."

"I'm not going to rape you in your sleep if that's what you're worried about." I said icily.

"You're sleeping on the couch Heero." He said, still infuriatingly calm.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do Duo. I pay my share of the rent and I have equal rights here. That is my bedroom and my bed Duo! You have no right whatsoever to tell me if I can sleep in it or not!" I yelled and walked into the bedroom purposefully and slammed the door shut and then locked it to make my point.

I stood in the middle of the bedroom feeling strange. I hadn't ever felt so angry and frustrated at the same time. I don't remember ever screaming like that either. I just wanted to rip everything apart and then blow the whole place up. I had a sudden and frightening urge to hurt myself, nothing lethal… just bang my head against the wall or smash my arm against the table.

A few minutes later, when I had calmed down enough and had seated myself defiantly on my bed, I heard Duo knocking on the bedroom door.

I sighed and got up. It's not like I can keep him out, it's his bedroom too.

I unlocked the door but didn't open it and went back to sit on my bed with my back to the door. Unfortunately that made me face Duo's bed.

I heard Duo open the door and then make his way to his bed quietly.

He sat down facing me and I looked down on the floor to avoid making eye contact.

"You're angry because you're wrong." He said.

Remember how I said I had calmed down? Well the meagre calm I had achieve deserted me faster than I had previously thought possible.

My fists curled as I stubbornly refused to get into another shouting match with him.

"I'm calling Quatre. He'll help me fix you." He said soothingly and I boiled.

I saw his hands reach for my fisted ones and I froze. I was afraid that if I gave myself the luxury of moving I'd kill him.

He slowly wrapped his hands around mine and tried to gently unwrap my fingers. I wished through my anger that he was holding my hands like that because he loved me and not because he wanted to fix me.

"I understand what you are going through Heero. It is understandable that during the course of the war, when there weren't many women around, you started having feelings for men. But now that it's peace you don't have to feel like that." He continued running his fingers over mine trying to coax my hand to uncurl.

"What about you? You were a soldier too. If anything you are more promiscuous than I am. You didn't feel anything for men? For us?" I gritted my teeth. I knew that my words would piss him off.

I felt his hands suddenly tighten over mine and I don't think Duo even knew that he was doing that.

I expected him to deny violently what I had insinuated but instead he froze and paled.

It was a moment before he could compose himself enough to say anything.

"We're not talking about me." He said.

He runs, he hides but he never lies huh? Couldn't deny it could he?

The realisation of that washed over me and suddenly… I knew. I knew why Duo reacted the way he did. I knew why he hit me, why he attacked me. I knew why, even though he was adamant about fixing me he was still holding my hands as though he was holding a lover's hands.

"Duo… there's nothing wrong with being gay." I said softly to him, my anger gone. I got up, never breaking his hold on my hands and then kneeled in front of him such that our hands were resting in his lap and my face was close to his.

I saw that he had his lips in a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed with either deep thought or extreme frustration.

"I…" For some reason I felt compelled to tell him that I loved him. But a voice in my head yelled at me to shut up before he kills me. "I…"

I decided that before I bare my heart out to him I wanted another confirmation.

"Duo?" He looked up at me but I couldn't read his eyes. They were dark and angry. He made me rethink my idea. I looked down at out entwined hands and suddenly felt confident. The way he was holding my hands, as though I was his lifeline made me brave. I was not broken… Duo was just confused.

I looked up at him making eye contact and showing him that I was not scared of what he could do to me.

I'm still the perfect soldier. I can still kick his ass.

"Are you gay Duo?" There I said it.

Now if he lies then he breaks his vow, which he won't. Therefore he won't answer it. He'll avoid it. He'll say something like 'We're talking about you' or 'This isn't about me'.

If he does that then I'll have my answer.

However I didn't expect him to rip his hand off mine, whip out _my_ gun and then smash it against my temple. I felt my head snap to the side as I vaguely wondered why I was getting so beaten up today. I blacked out.

* * *

I heard someone moving as I woke up. Lying still I took stock of my surroundings as I noticed that the firmness of the mattress felt unfamiliar and the texture of the covers and blanket covering me was different.

Slowly I let my senses map where I was trying to figure out what was going on. Apart from the sound of someone walking the thing that struck me most was the smell: it told me that I wasn't at home even more than the bed did and was at the same time familiar and unfamiliar. Whatever chord it struck in my memory it wasn't a good one as I could feel my body tensing despite my brain's commands.

I heard footsteps approach the bed and I forced myself to relax and shallow my breathing. I listened intently.

"I know you're awake _Hee-chan_." At the sound of his voice my eyes snapped open and I bolted upright all the while chanting 'no, no, no' in my head.

The sudden assault of bright sunlight in the room and my getting up quickly made a headache bloom behind my eyes and I barely stopped myself from crying out from the pain.

The entire right side of my face throbbed and even breathing made the headache worse.

I closed my eyes and grabbed my head as I fell back into soft pillows and mattress as I tried to will my headache away.

"Wow he gave you a nasty one didn't he? I thought he'd be gentler since you two were _in love_." His tone was sarcastic and I wished to be as far away from him as possible.

I tried to not listen to him but Duo's mention made me feel as though the bottom of my stomach had dropped while at the same time it felt as though it was sitting in my throat.

"How…" I said hoarsely. Derosia chuckled stopping my attempt at asking a question.

"Yeah you must be confused right? One minute you're being attacked by your boyfriend and the next you wake up in _my bed._" He said the last two words in a sultry voice as I felt the mattress dip with his weight.

I felt the now familiar feeling of panic start creeping in and I jumped up ignoring my headache and started scrambling away from Derosia.

In a quick move he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back just as I was ready to crawl off the bed.

I noted somewhere in that back of my mind that for a single man, Derosia had too large a bed.

A cry escaped me when he flipped me back onto my original position and quickly straddled my waist, his hands holding my arms on either side of my head as he leaned down.

"Oh god I always wondered how you would look under me." He mumbled, probably talking to himself. "But I never imagined that you would have half your face turning blue." He smirked at me and trailed a finger down the bruise blossoming over half my face.

I glared at him with all that I had but he started laughing instead. That kind of reaction does wonders to a guy's self esteem.

"Now… getting back to your original question." He said as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck. "Maxwell brought you to me."

I stiffened at his answer. I didn't believe it. Duo said he'd never leave me alone with Derosia and Duo never lies. He would never leave me with him! He can't! He can't do something like that to me!

"No! He wouldn't do that!" I said stubbornly and my head throbbed now more from confusion and frustration than the actual blow.

"No? Why don't you ask him yourself?" He said to me as he lightly bit my ear and I recoiled in disgust.

Then he rolled off of me and went to sit beside me making himself comfortable and started petting my head as I sat up to take a good look around the room.

The bright light was still making my head hurt and I squinted against the window. Then someone moved towards the window and closed the curtains.

My mouth dropped open when my eyes landed on the long chestnut braid and the all too familiar jacket.

"Duo?" I whispered. Then I felt anger returning to the surface as I looked at Derosia on my side and Duo at the end of the room.

"You were attacking me while Duo was standing right here?!" I asked him incredulously and he smirked in answer. Then I turned to Duo, "And you let him!?" I accused.

"You didn't look like you minded much." He said calmly, shrugging.

I felt Derosia shift as he started playing with the hem of my tank top while kissing a path from my elbow to my shoulder.

"Yes I mind! I mind very much!" I pulled my hand away from him and crawled across the bed towards Duo, surprised when Derosia let me.

"Duo!" I just didn't know what to say anymore. I felt tired and defeated. I just longed to go home, to go to a time when Duo clapped me on the shoulder, gave me spontaneous hugs, promised me he'll stay with me.

I suddenly wished very much to be wanted by him.

"Duo… you promised… you never lie." I said softly to him. I knew I was begging but I knew that without Duo I'd fall into that pit of blackness that came every time Derosia touched me.

I saw Duo's eyes darken a little more when I said that and he looked at me, indecision written in every line of his face.

Derosia got up from the bed probably feeling threatened that Duo might take me back.

"Maxwell! Remember…" Duo shot him a look and Derosia shut up suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What exactly had Derosia been about to say?

"Duo, don't leave me here please?" I touched his arm softly, feeling braver when he didn't pull away. "Duo?" I asked again when he stayed quiet.

Derosia suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back until he had his arms wrapped around my torso and my back was in contact with his chest. He placed his chin on my shoulder and licked my neck.

"Maxwell. Leave." He said as he started sucking and kissing my neck. I watched Duo glare at him and then look at me with a look that seemed apologetic.

"Duo, please!" I called out giving him a panicked look as Derosia slipped a hand under my tank and started rubbing my stomach and chest. I struggled trying to get away from him all the while maintaining eye contact with Duo.

"Maxwell! I said leave us!" Derosia growled. Duo didn't move.

"Duo?" My headache was blinding now and my hope that Duo won't leave me was starting to fade. I realised that he was just going to stand there and do nothing as I was attacked by Derosia.

"Stop!" I yelled when Derosia slipped a hand down my pants. I was still in the same outfit as last night and I was not wearing any underwear.

I struggled against his grip as his hand curled around my penis. Suddenly my vision narrowed and in a burst of strength caused by fear and adrenalin I broke away one arm and then elbowed him hard into the side.

Derosia let go with a gasp and I darted towards the bedroom door.

And Duo just stood there.

Derosia grabbed me quickly by my tank top and then pulled. I felt the tank rip and I pushed forward even through the rip.

It had, however, reduced my speed just enough that he grabbed my hand, pulled me back and then slapped me hard on the same side of my face that Duo had hit.

I saw stars as adrenalin refused to let me lose consciousness but my coordination suffered nonetheless.

"Derosia! Don't hurt him!" Duo called and I looked up weakly from the ground where I had landed, my one side pulled up where Derosia was holding my arm up.

That bastard… he's watching but he won't do anything… I trusted him!

Using my ripped tank Derosia tied my hands behind my back as I glared at Duo through my pain.

Why the fuck did he look so tortured? I was the one about to be raped! He has no right to look that pitiful!

Derosia wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled me up. I struggled to breath without letting him know that he was blocking my air.

"It's easier to let the pain show Heero. This is not an interrogation. I'm not asking for information. Acting brave, acting as though it doesn't hurt won't help." He smiled at me, his face contorting into an evil self-praising look.

"For example." He continued as he tightened his hand on my neck. I choked as he cut off my air supply. "You have to let me know when you can't breath because if you don't… I might just end up crushing your air pipe."

"I said. Don't. Hurt. Him." Duo said as he pulled Derosia's hand away from my neck. I landed back on the ground as I heaved a large breath in… too large and it sent me into a coughing fit.

"Maxwell. We had a deal. Now get lost. He's mine to do with as I please." I didn't see them. I was busy hacking my lungs out. But I heard him.

I could feel Duo's eyes snap to me and for a moment the only sound in the room was that of my laboured breathing.

"Oh!" Derosia said suddenly sounding incredibly proud of himself. "Hee-chan wasn't supposed to know was he? I terribly am sorry… I didn't mean to strain your model friendship." He mocked.

"Heero…" Duo started saying but I turned my head away from him.

"What…" I was interrupted by a coughing fit. I swallowed several times after it had passed to make sure I could finish my sentence this time. "What did you get in exchange for me Duo? How much… how much did he pay you? How much am I worth huh Duo?!" I yelled but I ended up coughing again.

"Oh… he didn't ask for money." Derosia told me.

I looked questioningly at Duo who, instead of answering me, glared at Derosia. "You said you loved him! How could you hurt him like this?"

"Oh? Love? Like you love him?" Derosia said slyly and Duo froze. "But you see _Duo_ you don't have a right to tell me not to hurt him. Not anymore."

I felt as though I had been thrown into a tub full of ice water. I didn't bother to struggle anymore as Derosia lifted my chin up and planted his lips firmly on mine – an obvious show for Duo… but he still didn't do anything.

Actually, he _did_ do something. He left.

You know how they say that there's a fine line between love and hate?

I think I just started hating Duo.

* * *

A/N: I aced my essay! Thanx to all you guys I have actually improved my writing!!!! YAAAAAYYYYY!!! Cookies and cakes for everyone!! (virtual of course... I don't anyone to get diabetes and die ... aaaaaaannnddd I'm broke)

Next chappy will be out soon! It won't be such a long wait this time! (Hopefully. There's always a hopefully)

Until next time!  
Persephone


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETAED!! As soon as my beta is done with this one I'll be posting the proper and nicer one with no grammatical errors. I just posted this because I realised I haven't updated in a long long time after promising otherwise and the guilt was eating me.

Now as to my reasons for not updating earlier - I had this whole chapter written out for ages but a few chapters down the road I hit a block because of it. I decided I didn't like how the story was going so I went back and rewrote this one (I like this one much much better) but the bad news is that since I deleted and added some stuff in here all the chapters I have written after it are useless so I will have to rewrite them again. Reason number 2 - My exams start next week and I have five exams squished in seven days and I don't have enough time to prepare ANY of them so after this one I am taking a mini break (I know I know I was essentially on a break for the past month or so) until 20th April and then I'll start writing again.

**Recap:** Duo and Heero have a fight about Heero's sexuality and Duo knocks Heero unconscious and takes him to Derosia. Why? You'll find out. So anyway, we last saw Heero begging Duo to not leave him with Derosia and Duo left.

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH NCS and HEERO TORTURE. Now if you are uncomfortable with this then please don't read it. The next chapter will talk indirectly about it so you wouldn't have missed much, not to mention you can read the recap and guess the smaller details. I will NOT tolerate flames for something I warned you about.

Now on with the story

**Chapter 14:** Fool me once

Posted: 8th April 2007

UNBETAED

I felt numb as I watched the door swing behind Duo.

He had left me? He left?

The numbness that had descended on me turned into white hot rage as I continued to look at the half open door hearing the front door shut with a slam.

_He fucking left me?! _This is all that I mean to him? He can so easily hand me over to a perverted man with dubious intentions?

Nice to know you how little you are worth to someone.

My anger gave me energy I didn't have and I swung my bound hands from over my head and struck Derosia resoundingly across the jaw. I caught him by surprise only because he had conveniently distracted himself running his hands up and down my torso pinching and rubbing me in places I'd rather not think about.

He sat back and rubbed his jaw. He didn't even look hurt. He just looked pissed.

"I'll have to ask you not to do that Heero. You could hurt someone." He moved his jaw from side to side testing it while ignoring me completely as I glared with all my strength at him.

"Now be a good boy and," He lied down until he was flush against my body using his weight to hold me in place and buried his face into my neck, licking and sucking.

"Let me go! Let me go otherwise when I get out of here I'll make your life miserable! I'll testify against you and I'll have you jailed for rape!" I yelled at him hoping to scare him enough to let me go.

Mind you, even in my panicky state I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to make sure you never leave." He stated calmly and my heart jumped with dread.

He's joking right? He has to be joking…

Kissing me on my neck once more he turned to pull something out of the drawer of the side table.

Seeing an opportunity I reached up and grabbed his balls through his pants and dug my nails into them. He jerked away from me and then used the object he had pulled from the drawer to strike me across my face… the same side that was still sporting a bruise from Duo's hit.

I felt as though a thousand needles were piercing my skin, little pinpricks of cold while the rest of my skin felt like it was boiling.

I refused to show him that he's hurt me though and I continued to glare at him through the fog of pain.

"I told you earlier Heero. Don't do something like that. Someone could get hurt." He repeated and I continued to glare at him.

Grinning at me he held up the object he had attacked me with and I saw that it was a pair of shiny grey handcuffs.

I swallowed nervously fighting to keep looking angry rather than afraid.

"Gundanium. I read up on you." He said looking very smug and I knew that if he got those hand cuffs on me all my chances of escaping would go down the drain.

Cold, chilling fear replaced my anger and I panicked.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him leaving all pretenses of being brave behind me as I started kicking, punching and biting. I needed to get away. Up until now it hadn't felt like it was really happening but now I knew… I just _knew_ that I _will_ get raped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed so loudly my throat felt like it had gone raw. I swung my bound hands back and forth hoping to hit him.

"If you don't stop this moment I will hurt you Heero. A lot." He told me calmly and his words scared me even more.

Adrenalin surging through my veins I somehow managed to rip the tank that had been holding my hands bound and gripped his throat trying to push him off me but he continued to straddle me looking _so fucking calm._

Instead of reaching for my hands like any normal person would he took the handcuffs and struck me on my jaw, my ear, my cheek, my eye… any place he could get his hands on and eventually the pain from the blows overrode the adrenalin and I tasted blood in my mouth.

The left side of my face throbbed and I felt it start to swell. I had something warm and wet trickling out of my ear and my cheek stung where I had bitten it when he hit me.

My grip on his throat loosened just enough for him to rip them off and he snapped the handcuff around one of my wrists and then pulled it over my head so that he could throw the other cuff around the iron rods of the bed.

"I told you if you didn't stop I'd hurt you Heero. Don't blame me when I clearly warned you." He said soothingly as he easily snapped the cuff closed on my other hand. I was now completely and utterly at his mercy.

My head was swimming and I saw stars seeping into my vision. My left eye was swollen shut and I really wanted to sleep.

Darkness was starting to seep into my consciousness and keeping my eyes open became a chore.

"Shh…" I heard someone shushing me and I moved my hands hearing the clanking of chains. "Everything will be fine, Hee-chan." The voice came through the foggy mess of my mind.

"Duo?" I whispered and opened my eye. There he was!

I smiled. It was a nightmare after all.

"It's okay Hee-chan. It's just a nightmare. Do you want me to sleep with you?" He said soothingly and caressed my cheek softly.

I nodded although it made my head hurt and he bent until he was lying on top of me.

I felt his hands roving over my body and I felt him grab my naked butt.

Why was I naked?

Then he grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders.

"Duo?" I rasped out. My throat felt so raw and painful…

"AH!" I yelled out and my dream crashed. I felt myself ripping from the inside out and my eyes flew open.

Derosia's face swam in front of me and he had his eyes closed and mouth open as he panted. I looked down and saw him disappearing into my body and then coming out again.

He pushed and pulled and I felt my insides burning. I felt myself stretching uncomfortably and my skin pulling.

In and out. In and out.

"St-stop… please… stop…" I whispered but he paid no heed. He moaned and then panted thrusting harder and harder.

"Please… please… please…" I felt my voice giving out but I continued to whisper until the word was nothing but a rush of air escaping my lips.

"Oh god…" Derosia moaned and I wanted to black out… I wanted to faint, lose consciousness, die, whatever it took to stop feeling this but the pain kept me on the brink of consciousness and I found myself slipping between reality and fantasy.

"I'll never leave you alone again Hee-chan. I promise."

"I'm going everywhere you go. I'll never leave you alone again Hee-chan."

"I promise."

"I promise."

"I promise."

"He promised me…" I whispered and Derosia didn't even look at me. I couldn't think anymore, my thoughts were a mess of memories and feelings. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me…"

Derosia continued to thrust in and out and I felt tears gathering in my eyes but I blinked them back stubbornly.

"He promised me." I said again unable to fathom the Duo that had hugged me and promised me to never leave me with the one that had left me to be raped. "He promised!"

To stop my babbling Derosia pushed his lips onto mine. There was no love in that kiss, no lust even… it was just to make sure I won't talk.

'I always wanted Duo to be the first one…' my last thought as I felt my last grip on consciousness slip.

* * *

"Get up." Suddenly I was drenched in ice cold water and I woke up with a start. I tried to jump up into a sitting position but my hands twisted painfully where they were still attached to the head board and my vision swam.

"I can't have you sleeping all day! It's no fun that way." Derosia said crawling on the bed to come sit next to me. He had showered and was currently only wearing a towel.

I looked at him dazedly. I opened my mouth to say something and my throat throbbed.

I cleared my throat gently hoping not to aggravate the problem but be able to talk too.

"Are… are you…" My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt so much, "let me go now? Please?" The last word coming out as a whisper.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to one side as though considering the idea. Then he grinned and I felt the now familiar sense of dread drown me.

"Please?" I whispered hoping it would change his mind.

"Of course not Hee-chan." He told me looking for something in the bed covers. "If I let you go you'll go call the police on me and then I'll get into trouble." He mumbled looking distracted.

"You can't keep me here forever…" I rasped out. He can't keep me here forever! If he won't let me go then he'll probably kill me but he can't keep me here forever.

"I can… Hee-chan have you seen the remote?" He asked me distractedly and I looked at him unbelievingly.

"That's okay I'll just change channels from the TV itself." He went to switch the TV on.

He can't keep me here! He can't! He can't!

"Oh here it is. I must have put it next to the TV."

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!!" I yelled my voice somehow getting past my throat that felt swollen inside.

I barely saw him pull his hand back before black plastic was zooming through the air and it hit me on my head snapping my head to the left. I felt it crack and one of the sharp jagged pieces slice my cheek.

"Now look what you did Heero. I'll have to buy another one." He said as he picked up the broken remote and looked for the batteries that fell out when the remote hit me.

"You're crazy." I ground out through the pain.

"Hmm? What was that Hee-chan?" He looked at me threateningly and I found myself rethinking my words.

"You can't keep me here forever. If you don't want me to testify against you then you'll have to kill me." I said calmer than I felt.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" He asked me and I wondered.

"Yes." I found myself answering even before I had thought it through.

"Well too bad." He said calmly, "Are you hungry?" He asked as he headed out of the bedroom giving up on the TV.

I didn't say anything but I knew I was starved. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. In answer my stomach growled instead.

"Yes?" He looked at me obviously hearing my stomach growl but forcing me to answer anyway. I nodded very _very_ subtly and he saw it. "Well too bad. You're too fat for my liking so we'll be regulating your food intake." He said leaving me chained to the bedpost.

I shifted in frustration and felt warm sticky fluid seep out from between my thighs and I felt so sick suddenly that I dry heaved onto the sweat soaked pillow.

I felt tears prickle behind my eyes and I swallowed thickly trying to control them.

I miss Duo.

* * *

My ankles were itching again.

I moved just enough to look at my legs and willed them to stop itching. I was too tired to actually reach down and scratch them.

I moved my arms hearing the clanking chains and tried to reach my legs. The chains were too short.

I moved my legs and the cuffs around my ankles rubbed against my wounds and I swallowed a groan. Derosia was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up.

The cuffs were too tight on my ankles and had cut the soft skin there and the wound itched… a lot.

Not scratching it was horrible… but moving the cuffs over them to cure the itch was agonizing.

I was not in the bedroom anymore. Derosia had shifted me into the study sometime last week and then chained me to the wall such that my hands hung limply around my head and my legs could be straightened before the chains snapped back.

I have been sitting for three days. I can't lie down with my hands and legs tied up to the wall this way.

Slowly my muscles were giving out and I slumped forward, my back muscles in agony and my butt was mercifully numb.

Derosia came home from work everyday and the first thing he did was rape me.

He never let me heal. The skin there was so painful that relieving myself every morning had become a torture.

Then of course, the lack of food guaranteed that I won't have that problem again.

Count the small blessings.

Sitting for days on the thinly carpeted floor and not feeling the pain between my legs was another small blessing.

Derosia forced me to write emails to me friends telling them I was fine and everything was great. He suggested that I shouldn't include Duo in those emails because I'm supposed to be mad at him…

Needless to say no one ever came to check up on me.

Duo sent me emails. All of them apologizing but I was not allowed to reply to any of them. My time on the internet was carefully monitored and the computer needed Derosia's fingerprints to work and a password on top of it.

I knew that if I could just get the computer to switch on I'd hack the password but it wouldn't.

And the one time I tried to fool the fingerprint analyzer by opening the machine up I had been caught. Derosia had returned early and caught me with his analyzer dismantled.

He punished me.

I don't ever want to get caught again.

He also chained me soon after so there was very little I could do about anything anymore.

I stared at my nails. They had slowed growing so much that I sometimes wondered if they were still growing.

The veins on my hands and arms stood out as I lost more and more weight. Derosia insisted on feeding me just enough to keep me alive.

That served two purposes you see. He gets to fuck a very slight and thin body while at the same time the lack of energy dissuades me from trying to escape.

I just want to die.

* * *

"He doesn't want to talk to you!" I heard Derosia yell as I started waking up.

"If you don't let me talk to Heero right now I'll head there with police do you hear me?!" I heard Duo's voice yell back sounding extremely frustrated.

"Fine!" Derosia stomped down the hallway and into the study where he grabbed my chains and unlocked them. Then he dragged me to the living room.

"You will tell him you are fine. If you don't…" He pulled out a knife and cut away my pajamas. The placed the cold tip against my entrance and pressed, "I'll make sure you are in so much pain you'll beg me to kill you. Understand?" He hissed at me as he forced me to stand in front of the phone.

The speaker was on and I hoped that Duo had heard his whispered threat.

"D-Duo?" I asked.

"Heero!" He sounded so happy to hear from me. I can't believe he's the same Duo that left me with this monster. "How are you Heero? Really?"

His voice still made my heart jump. It still made me feel warm and safe… even now I felt as though Duo would save me…

The video was off and I wished that Duo would ask to switch it on and see me.

I stayed quiet and I felt the tip of the knife graze the raw skin and I swallowed to dispel the pain.

"I'm fine." I choked out.

"You didn't email me. You contacted all the other guys but you didn't contact me." He sounded hurt. That bastard.

"All the others didn't leave me to get raped all right?" I snapped at him and Derosia forced the tip into my passage and I swallowed a scream.

"I'm so sorry Heero! I didn't know what I was doing! I don't know how to make it up to you! Do you want me to come get you? I'll come right this minute if that's what you want!" He said strongly and it took all my strength to not yell out 'Yes! Get me out of here!'

He pushed the blade further in and I squeezed my eyes shut, my breath coming out in pants.

"What do you say?" Derosia whispered into my ear so quietly that there no chance that Duo would've heard.

"N-No… Christian l-loves me… He's good to me…" I swallowed hard feeling bile creep up my throat. "I-I want to stay with him… forever…" I whispered.

"Good boy." Derosia breathed on my neck and I shuddered.

"Oh… okay… I guess… I was wrong… Umm…" He cleared his throat, "Heero? Why aren't you coming to work?"

Derosia twisted the knife and I leaned forward heavily getting tired of hiding my pain and trying to keep my voice normal.

"I want t-to stay home and be a good… l-lover… I d-don't want to… work…" My voice broke.

"I see… I'll let you go then… it was good talking to you Heero… please don't shut me out." He said before he hung up and the dial tone rang through the room.

Derosia pushed the blade in suddenly and I screamed.

"We have to work on your acting skills Heero." He said as he pushed me down on the ground and took the knife out. I didn't have a chance to breath in relief before he stuck his fingers into my wounded hole and then stared at his bloodied hand.

He caressed my cheek with the same hand and smeared the blood all over me. I didn't have the strength to fight him as I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"You look so beautiful Heero… my bloody angel…" He said as he plunged into me in one smooth motion.

I let out a blood curdling scream one more time before I passed out from the pain.

* * *

Duo's calls quickly turned into periods of torture. Every time he called I ended up bloody and in immense pain.

It got to a point where when Duo called I yelled at him to stop calling me and stay away from me.

He said a soft, "as you wish" in answer and didn't call again.

I felt like I died that day.

Derosia was way too happy, on the contrary, and he rewarded me that day by offering me food.

He actually let me finish his leftovers.

I hadn't eaten that much in ages.

"See?" He said stroking my hair as I stuffed my face. "If you don't fight me then I'll make it very rewarding for you."

That day I decided to stop fighting him.

I really was stuck with him forever… why not make as painless as possible?

That night when he tried to force himself on me, I actually reciprocated and he was delighted.

It still hurt as hell but I was able to relax myself and reduce the pain slightly.

My sudden cooperation lulled him into a sense of security so much so that he removed my chains.

He still kept me locked up and didn't allow me access to the kitchen or the computer but I was allowed to walk around and lie down if I wanted.

Then one day when he left for work I decided to escape.

It's not like I was tied up anymore so I decided to pick the lock and then get out.

The lock was electronic and so I couldn't pick it without the right tools. So I did the one thing I had learned from Duo – destroy the lock you can't pick.

I got my hand on a metal vase that was sitting in a display case and then smashed it repeatedly on the lock, my excitement over finally being free fueling my muscles.

The lock didn't budge but it did start beeping and I felt cold fear creep up my spine.

No. Don't have an alarm. Please don't have an alarm. Please. Please. Please.

A second later it switched off and I sighed in relief.

I got a jug of water and poured it on the lock hoping it'll short out.

It worked. The lock shorted.

But it also sounded an alarm that had a metal bold appear out of the lock and shut the door.

All the windows in the apartment clicked shut electronically and I felt tears of frustration slip out.

"No. No. No. Please God no. Please. Please. Please." I chanted but the alarm resounded throughout the apartment and I knew Derosia must be on his way.

Losing all hope I sank to the ground and held my head in my hands.

He'll kill me.

And that's the best case scenario.

Moments later I heard the bolt snapping open and the alarms silenced.

The front door closed again and I had barely a second to steel myself before I was dragged up by my hair and pulled into the bedroom.

"I see that I can't trust you." He said his voice icy.

"Please. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please." I begged but his eyes were cold and emotionless.

His fingers in my hair tightened until I felt the roots pulling. "Please. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Using his grip on my hair he smashed my head into the wall and pain bloomed in my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He smashed my head into the wall again and I lost all ability to think.

"This is what you give me for loving you? Huh Heero?" He snarled at me and smashed my head into the wall again.

"Is this what I get for feeding you, taking care of you and loving you every night?" He bashed my head in again and again until I tasted blood in my mouth and my nose started bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chanted my voice fading a little more with every word.

"Tomorrow, you'll learn the real meaning of the word pain." He promised before slapping on the chains on my arms and legs again and chained me to the wall.

I saw him lock the door and leave for work before slipping away from reality.

* * *

There was a delivery today.

He brought the box to the study and opened it with childish enthusiasm in front of me.

I didn't particularly share his excitement. My head felt as though it's about to explode and my nose had been bleeding on and off since yesterday.

"Look what I got for you Heero." He held out something for me and I weakly pulled my head up to look at it.

It looked like a collar. A dog collar.

Is that best he can do? Make me wear a dog collar? He already has me as his bitch what's a dog collar going to do?

I looked away and he laughed.

"Come on try it on. I want to see how it looks on you." I didn't move and refused to look at him.

"Oh silly me. Of course you're tied up so you can't wear it yourself." He said so sweetly I would've gagged.

He reached around my neck to fasten the collar and I felt a sharp pinch on the side of my neck.

I whimpered and he laughed.

"Feel that? It's a small pin. It goes straight into your jugular." I looked at him confused and he moved back after tightening the collar until it was digging into my skin.

"Confused?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He pulled out a remote the size of a keychain and then pressed a small button on the remote.

I felt fire race into my blood and then spread throughout my body until I was screaming and convulsing against the wall. The chained clanked against each other in a cacophony of sounds and my neck strained in uncomfortable positions. My head felt like it was going to blow and I found it hard to breathe.

Abruptly the pain stopped and I coughed trying to get as much oxygen into me as possible and choked on it.

I wheezed feeling my lungs constrict and expand abnormally.

"Like it? It delivers shots of electricity straight into your blood stream! And as you are quite aware, blood is an excellent conductor! Now every time you anger me I will just press this button and you will get electrocuted, isn't it ingenious?" He laughed again and patted me on the back making my back hurt.

"And it has a very wide range. I can press this button from my office if you so much as try to touch the lock." He whispered to me and I coughed louder, spitting out blood.

He wove his fingers into my hair and pulled me forward until his lips were inches away from mine.

"Do everything I tell you to and I won't press this button. Deal?" He asked me and I could only nod mutely.

"Good boy." He whispered, "Now spread your legs." He said and I felt so cheap and so whorish at that moment that I wanted to just kill myself.

But the fear of him pressing the button made me scoot back and pull my legs up and back so that my thighs were pressed against my stomach.

"Very good boy." Derosia praised me like I was some kind of a dog.

Pulling my pants over my legs he helped himself while I tried to pretend I was not here and back with Duo in our apartment.

Slowly, it was getting harder and harder to remember my life before Derosia… and as the memories got foggier, my depression got worse.

* * *

"Duo's on the phone. Don't do something that will make me punish you." He said sounding apologetic and I resisted the urge to snort. I dragged myself to the living room and stood in front of the phone staring at it.

It was a strange feeling I got every time Duo called. It was like hope, despair and frustration all mixed together.

This time Derosia didn't stand over my shoulder. So sure he was that I wouldn't dare do anything he doesn't approve of out of my fear for the collar.

"Duo…" I breathed feeling so useless and helpless.

"Hee-chan! Listen I know you asked me not to call you but I couldn't help it and I needed to hear your voice and know that you were all right. You're not mad at me are you? Please tell me you're not mad at me." I smiled softly to myself. I missed hearing him go off and not even breathe until he had said everything there was to say about a subject.

"Are you all right? Why are you so quiet? Heero?" He inquired.

I glanced up and saw Derosia had pulled out the remote from his pocket and was fingering the button threateningly.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired." I said feeling like a puppet on strings.

"Heero… talk to me please."

Why do I want to trust him again so badly? Why do I want to even consider being with him again?

Derosia got up and stalked towards me, his eyes cold.

"Duo… help me… please." I wheezed out without thinking and Derosia's eyes first widened and then narrowed.

"Heero? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" What's…" Derosia had disconnected the call and glared at me.

"Help…" I said again even though Duo couldn't hear anymore.

"You make me do this Heero. It's not my fault, it's yours." He said as he pushed down on the button and I screamed.

Waves of ice and fire raced through my body and I convulsed losing my balance and hitting the floor painfully.

"Stop!" I cried out and he increased the intensity of the current even more and I screamed.

After what seemed like hours he finally stopped but I continued to twitch and spasm. My arms and legs were numb and every time I tried to move them thousands of needles attacked my limbs. My ears were ringing and I was sobbing pathetically.

I coughed trying to breathe and spat out a thick clot of blood feeling sick when I saw it hit the floor with a disgusting wet sound.

"I told you to do as I say or I will hurt you. Why do you _not_ listen?" He hissed at me, squatting next to my twitching body.

He ran his hands through my hair and everywhere his fingers touched fire erupted, my skin over sensitized due to the shocks.

"Now that you've got Maxwell on our trail you think you're free? You'll never be free Heero. You'll always be mine. And I'll come back for you I promise."

He then slammed my head down onto the floor and my vision swam.

"Now… where were we?" He asked mockingly as he pushed the button again and I realized that this attack might kill me.

I just knew that I didn't have enough strength to recover from another shock and when the waves of electricity ran through me… I gave up.

I felt my throat close down, my blood boil and my muscles spasm. I felt my stomach turn and my heart beat so forcefully that it felt like it was jumping out of my chest.

I knew I was going to die by the time Derosia had finished with me and all I could think of was how I had never been able to kiss Duo.

I know I'm pathetic. I know I'm a lovesick fool who can't even hate the guy who betrayed me.

But something about Duo always just… made me feel like I was home…

Even now… with Derosia staring down at me and scream after scream being ripped from my abused throat… still thinking about Duo made it easier to bear…

I felt my screams reduce to whimpers and then pained gasps as my throat gave out. I felt my muscle spasms reduce to trembling when my sore muscles gave up.

I felt blood pooling into my mouth and then spilling over. All the pain, all the soreness, all the pins and needles disappeared as I fell into blissful numbness.

I knew I was shutting down. And I knew it because I should still be screaming, still writhing on the floor since Derosia's finger was still on that damned button… but I felt nothing.

With a soft sigh I closed my eyes and darkness welcomed me.

Everyone always said that right before you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes… I only saw Duo.

* * *

A/N: Depressing chapter I know. And I'm sorry but this time I don't have a double update (I tried! I really really did!) So here's a cliffy. But for everyone who's planning on sending me a rat poison, Heero's not gonna die. Of course not! How will he be with Duo then?! So just wait and see how to story unfolds.

Until next time,  
Persephone


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own anything besides the plot and Derosia :D

A/N: Yup, quick update this time! I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much I finished this one really quick too! Now for a heads up! Parts of this chapter have been written almost entirely by jesseklom, who is an amazing author! I liked her lines and ideas so much I shamelessly stole them from her, after asking for permission of course :D.

Recap: Derosia raped Heero and then refused to let him go home. Derosia then starved and tortured Heero until Heero asked Duo to help him. Derosia then tortured Heero to within an inch of his life as punishment for asking for Duo's help.

Now on with the story...**  
**

**Chapter 15:** Monsters in the Dark

Posted on April 9th 2007

Oh god, my head hurt so much. It felt heavy and I was disoriented. It felt as though I was hanging upside down and all the blood had rushed to my head.

"Put some pillows under his head, that'll make him feel better," someone said, their voice disjointed and echoing in my head until the words didn't make sense.

Someone was moving my head, the pain spiking every time I was moved even though the person was being very gentle.

"Feel better Heero?" The voice was so soft, so soothing.

I opened my eyes with effort and still wasn't able to completely open them all the way. Through my lashes I saw Duo's face swim into my vision and I felt myself smile despite my pain.

There was white everywhere and Duo looked like an angel. I tried to move but my hands were too heavy and I groaned in frustration.

"Heero? You're awake?" Duo asked me his face lighting up in happiness.

I died didn't I? And this is some kind of hallucination my dying mind is conjuring for me. That has to be it.

I died.

So why did it still hurt?

I moaned as the pain wracked my entire body coming in waves and pulses. Every part of me hurt, even parts I wasn't sure could hurt.

"Doctor! Heero's up!" Duo yelled and my head hurt even more.

"Shh…" Was all I could say before I fell right back into the darkness again.

* * *

It was dark. I looked around blearily, my pain diminished for the moment.

The hospital.

I was at the hospital.

What?

I survived? But how? It's not possible…

I felt something shift to my right and I whirled around to see, afraid that it was Derosia lurking in the corner.

It was Duo and he was very strangely and quite possibly painfully perched on a wooden chair, his head hanging forward and he was deep asleep.

"Duo…" I whispered. It felt strange to see him. I'm probably dreaming… he's not really here.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly looked at me. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair were limp and in disarray.

"Heero?" He squinted to look at me and then beamed. "You're awake!" He whispered remembering that his yelling might hurt me.

I nodded softly trying to keep myself from going dizzy.

"You've been asleep for a week, I've been so worried… how are you feeling? Do you hurt?" He asked me softly, reaching out and gently placing a hand on mine, his warmth seeping into me making me realize that it wasn't a dream.

I shook my head gently.

"The doctor upped your morphine a few hours ago. He said that chances were you were going to wake up tonight and he didn't want you to hurt," he continued to whisper.

Aah… that explained it. No wonder it was hard to think right now.

Instead of saying anything I felt myself drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Duo, you have to eat something," I heard Quatre say softly. I groaned as the last grips of sleep left me and the pain came back, not so horribly this time, but it still made me tense up and hurt even more.

"He's up." Wufei? Wufei's here?

I opened my eyes slowly and then shut them back quickly again when the light filtering through the window assaulted my eyes.

I heard someone quickly close the curtains and I opened my eyes again. Duo was making his way from the window towards me.

"Heero…" His voice was breathy, worried.

He collapsed next to my bed and gingerly held my hand and I stared at him wondering what he was doing.

"Heero." I saw Quatre say softly and I looked at him.

"Quatre…" I croaked. My throat hurt so badly and I needed water. As though hearing my thoughts Duo held a glass of water with a straw in it to my lips and I sucked greedily.

"Better?" Duo asked and I ignored him.

"How are you feeling Heero?" Quatre sat next to me and pushed away the hair that had fallen into my eyes with one hand.

"M'better," I said, my voice feeling much better. "How…?"

"Duo called us and we rushed to Derosia's apartment. We had to break down the door to get in." Quatre answered.

"That man had a reinforced steel door!" Wufei growled and I noticed his arm was in a sling.

He saw my questioning gaze and answered, "I thought it was a normal wooden door and tried to break it down the traditional way, I dislocated my shoulder."

I nodded.

"Trowa?" I asked noticing that he wasn't here.

"He's at Head Quarters. He's in charge of questioning Derosia," Quatre answered once again.

I felt myself shiver at the mention of his name and Duo's hand around mine tightened.

Remembering what Duo had done to me I pulled my hand out of his and then placed it pointedly away from him.

I saw Quatre's eyes sadden at my response to Duo but he didn't say anything.

"You should sleep now Heero. You're still weak and you need to heal," Quatre said to me and tucked me into the warm blankets before running his fingers through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked no one in particular as Quatre held a spoonful of warm broth to my lips.

I drank it quickly, feeling the warm rich liquid sooth my raw throat.

"This time you only slept for about three days. In total you have been at the hospital for close to a month now." He answered my question and held another spoonful to my lips.

I was unable to eat by myself. My right hand was bandaged heavily. I had somehow torn out all the nails of my fingers when I had been shocked the last time and my wrist was broken.

I felt like a baby, being fed by Quatre, but at the same time I was glad because I didn't think I had enough energy to eat as much as I'd like to.

With my left hand I picked on the bandage on my head wanting to scratch but afraid of hurting myself.

"Stop picking at it. If you ignore the itch, it'll go away." Quatre admonished me slightly and I put my hand back down.

"We are extremely lucky you survived. When… when we found you…" Quatre choked on his words and continued to feed me the broth.

Wufei filled the rest in for me with his professional attitude, which I was very grateful for.

"When we managed to get in, Derosia opened fire on us and we subdued him only after he had injured one of our agents. We searched the house but didn't find you until we had Derosia talk. He told us he had u locked in a closet." I saw his hands tighten into fists.

"That man deserves to be executed via the electric chair for the things he put you through," Wufei growled.

At his words I reached up and touched my neck where the pin had pierced my skin. I felt a rather large scab there.

"It was infected. You were lucky the infection didn't poison you before you got here," Quatre said quietly.

"My neck… was infected?"

Quatre nodded. "The skin around the wound was burnt and heavily damaged. Apparently every time he shocked you the wound grew a little larger as the skin around it died. According to the doctor, since it was covered with metal, the wound festered and it quickly became infected."

I nodded running my fingers over the scab. It felt strange and the skin around it pulled uncomfortably.

"If the scab is bothering you we can put an ointment on it that will make it softer." Duo said softly and I ignored him. I saw Duo move further into the corner of the room from the side of my eye looking hurt.

"Do you want me to put some cream on your scab?" Quatre asked me and I nodded slightly.

As he rubbed some cream gently on my healing wound I sighed in relief. The skin around the scab loosened and became softer, not tugging and pulling anymore.

I heard the door swing open and a doctor walked in, his salt and pepper hair a mess, and his white coat billowing behind him.

He was muttering something to himself and only seemed to notice me when he was halfway across the room.

"Ah! Mr. Yuy! How are you feeling today?" He asked me, his grey eyes twinkling at me.

"Better," I said. For some reason, he made me nervous. I wanted him to stay away from me and not touch me. As he started coming closer I started scooting closer to Quatre unconsciously.

"Mr. Yuy I'll need to actually come close to you to check you over, you know." The doctor said good-naturedly smiling at me and I relaxed just slightly.

Scolding myself for acting like a weak victim I gripped Quatre's hand as tightly as I could and tried to remain calm.

The doctor checked my pulse, looked into my eyes with a small flashlight and then asked me if I hurt.

"Just a little," I answered and the doctor looked at Quatre.

"Quite a chatterbox isn't he?" He asked Quatre, who smiled at him, then he returned his attention to me. "Where does it hurt Mr. Yuy?"

"Don't know… just hurts." I thought my answer was vague but the doctor nodded understandingly.

Seeing my confused expression he explained, "I'm actually surprised that you not only survived, you didn't suffer from any severe damage. The strength of the electricity used was enough to cause the blood vessels in your eyes, ears and nose burst not to mention severely cauterize major sections of your lung. How you survived repeated incidents is beyond my medical knowledge."

I swallowed thickly. Derosia knew what he was doing. He new that the current he was running through me would kill any normal person but with the modifications he knew I'll survive.

"_You'll never be free Heero. You'll always be mine. And I'll come back for you I promise."_ His threat rang in my ears and I felt despair take over me.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, Mr. Yuy, but you have been through several major surgeries in an attempt to control the severe internal hemorrhaging you had arrived with." He continued, "The last attack had literally boiled your blood so you were dehydrated and your blood ion count was much too high! You had every person in the ER in a panic!"

I heard Duo laugh and I turned to look at him.

"You had Wuffy in tears Heero!" Duo exclaimed and I glared at him.

"Glad to see I was a source of amusement for you," I said icily and the temperature in the room dropped. I saw Duo go pale and he immediately looked down on the floor refusing to meet my eyes.

A silence, so thick that it could choke, settled upon the room and everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"I was _not_ crying Maxwell! Men don't cry!" Wufei exploded and the tension in the room dissipated.

"You are the one with the dislocated shoulder, are you not?" The doctor inquired and Wufei nodded.

The doctor then turned to me, placed a hand around his mouth and whispered loudly so as to make sure that Wufei heard, "He was crying."

"I was _not!_" Wufei exclaimed again and I found myself relaxing in the jovial banter that started between Wufei and the doctor. Duo was currently trying to make himself as invisible as possible by squatting down in the corner and putting his head in his hands.

"Well I must be going now, Mr. Yuy. You are doing tremendously well and I hope you'll get out of here soon." He then turned to Quatre, "Take care of him."

Quatre nodded and resumed feeding me my broth.

* * *

I was getting discharged today. Almost all my wounds had healed and the rest were closing up nicely. I still often got nosebleeds, but the intensity and frequency of them were slowly, but continuously reducing in number and my nails had finally started growing again. My right hand was still bandaged because taking the bandage off made my fingers hurt from the contact with air.

Trowa had paid me a visit last night and had told me that Une was in trouble. Trowa was now my boss since Une had refused to investigate my accusation of molestation. She was demoted and currently temporarily suspended.

That also meant that I was now allowed to return to work as soon as I'd made a complete recovery.

Quatre wanted me to move in with him, but I felt reluctant. He had paid all my hospital bills and he was also paying for the lawyer who was currently trying to have Derosia get the death penalty. I didn't want to leech off of him anymore.

But I didn't want to live alone either… the thought of Derosia coming to get me would be worse if no one is there to hear me scream.

At the moment, Quatre was taking care of the formalities of my discharge while Wufei and Trowa were at work. Only Duo was in the room with me.

I was sitting on my bed looking out of the window. I knew Duo was hovering somewhere near the door, hoping for me to notice him but I didn't give him the pleasure.

After a few minutes he finally gathered the courage to come stand behind me.

"Heero?"

I continued to look outside the window. The birds were singing loudly; Spring was here. I had spent the entire winter with Derosia.

"Heero please! Just say something! Anything! Yell at me, scream at me, hit me, hurt me, do anything you want, just do something, please!" He sounded extremely frustrated.

I refused to acknowledge him.

"I'll do anything! Please just give me a second chance! I screwed up! Big time!" He slowly moved towards me, making sure I was continually aware of his position so I wouldn't lash out.

He got onto his knees in front of me and looked up at me. "Please Heero, give me another chance. I want to make it up to you. I _need_ to make it up to you. I'll do anything I swear…" He finished with a whisper, looking forlorn when I didn't respond to him.

I let the moment stretch out until Duo, dejected, started getting up to leave.

"Anything?" I confirmed and Duo fell right back down to his knees and nodded fiercely.

"Anything Heero. Just ask me. I'll give up everything!" He said with such determination I almost believed him.

"Anything I want?" I repeated and he scooted closer to me still nodding, his eyes wide and hopeful. "I want your hair Duo. Will you give me that?" I asked him, looking him straight in the eyes and watched him go pale.

He didn't say anything. Just got up and left. I sighed, feeling a little sad that he valued his braid so much more than his apology for ruining a friend's life.

A few minutes later Duo came back into a room. I looked up at him ready to tell him off but I stopped when I saw that his hair was unbound and cascading freely down his back.

He came to stand in front of me and placed a pair of scissors into my hand. Then he turned around and kneeled down so that I was facing his back.

"Take as much as you'd like. Take all of it if you want. Just please don't shut me out anymore." Duo whispered and my hand tightened around the scissors.

I ran my left hand through the length of his hair enjoying the feel of the silken strands slipping through my fingers. His hair didn't have the same shine it used to anymore. The color looked darker and lacked luster.

Duo's hair only got like that when he got sick… very sick.

Against my better judgment I felt myself worry. Was Duo sick?

"A-are you okay Duo?" I asked trying to keep my worry out of my voice. I felt him tremble against my fingers and I worried more.

"Duo?" I asked again, my worry turning into full blown concern.

_Hic._

Did Duo just hiccup?

"Duo?" I asked again trying to get him to turn around so I could see his face.

I saw that his eyes were closed and his face was wet with streams of tears.

I let go of his shoulder feeling as though I had been burned.

"I understand Duo. You can keep your fucking hair. I won't ask for any of it. It's clear to me what I'm worth to you that you won't even sacrifice your hair, which will grow back eventually, for me. I understand completely." I snarled at him feeling the wall holding my anger in break. I pushed him away from me disgusted and started heading for the door. I didn't need any fucking wheel chair to take me out. I was perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much.

Just as I reached the door, I felt Duo slam into me from behind and he wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me tight. Once I would have done anything to have Duo hold me like this and mean it. Now… now I felt nothing but cold seep into me. Duo was disgusted by me so much that he killed me in the most cruel ways; betrayal.

"Please Heero! Please! I wasn't crying because you were going to take my hair! I was crying because I felt that wasn't enough!" He choked into my shirt and I felt his tears wetting it.

"I cried because… even after I had hurt you so much you still only asked this of me! It made me feel like I was the lowest scum," He shook his head quickly, "No… below that. I feel like I'm a waste of flesh and blood, Heero… that's why I cried. Take all my hair, please! And then take anything else you want from me! I'll give everything!" He sobbed into my back and I felt my anger melt slightly.

"I can't just forgive you Duo. I spent the entire winter living in hell and for what?" I ripped his hands off me and pushed him back. "Tell my why I was shocked, cut and raped Duo? Tell me why I was starved, chained and locked up? Tell me Duo! Tell me!" I roared at him and he stepped back, away from me.

"What did you get out of it? What was so important to you that I spent the entire winter broken afraid of my next beating?" I shoved him in the shoulder. "What did Derosia give you in return for me?" I shoved him again. "Tell me how much I'm worth Duo, cause I nearly died for it." I hissed at him and shoved him so hard he lost his balance and fell down.

Standing there looking down on Duo's sprawled form did nothing to reduce my anger. It only fueled it more until I felt ready to explode.

Getting down on my knees in front of him I grabbed his collar and forced him to look into my eyes. When I got this close to him I saw exactly how much he had changed. His eyes were dull and deep-set, the twinkle in them gone. His face was pale and his cheekbones stood out. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to have lost a lot of weight.

Suddenly, I didn't want to hit him any more like I did when this conversation started, instead I held him close, just leaned in and hissed at him, "I hate you Duo Maxwell, there is nothing you have that you can give me to make me forgive you." I gripped his hair and pulled smiling in satisfaction when he winced. "Unless of course if you can give me back my first kiss and my virginity?" I searched his face mockingly, "No? I thought so."

I let go of him abruptly and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Tell Quatre I am grateful for his generosity, but I'll take care of myself from now on," I told him as I walked out of the ward.

* * *

I had finally found the perfect apartment. It was a bachelor's apartment so it was essentially one room with an adjoined bathroom and kitchen, therefore I could keep an eye on everything all the time. There was no place to hide.

It was also close to Head Quarters, so if I called for help it'll get here soon.

I sighed as I surveyed the place; It was empty at the moment but I found a hundred faults with it. I'll need to bar the window, reinforce the door, make sure that the fire escape couldn't be used to gain access into the apartment.

I'll have to install an alarm system and a motion detector. I'll have to have cameras so I could monitor the place from my office should an alarm go off.

I'll need to pull up a few floorboards and hide guns and ammo in them…

I am _not_ letting Derosia get me again. If he so much as touches me again, I'll kill myself.

I will not go through that hell again… ever…

I felt something warm trickle out of my nose and I sighed in frustration.

_Not again!_

Pulling a wad of tissues out of my pocket I placed them against my nose. I settled down on the ground and rested my back against the wall, tilting my head back to curb the flow.

When I get these nosebleeds I often tend to get dizzy and black out. If I'm standing up when it happens I end up with a nasty bruise.

Opening my mouth and breathing hoarsely through it I closed my eyes, waiting for my nose to stop bleeding.

The doctor had told me that the vein that ran through my nose had weakened after bursting so many times so any strain on it is likely to burst it easily.

He said that it should go away after a while but at the same time some people never heal and have to deal with nosebleeds all their life.

I wished I was one of the ones that healed.

Gripping my nose tighter to stop the blood, I suddenly felt cold metal on my wrists. I snapped open my eyes and saw that it was dark and my hands were chained to the wall, the chains clanking together as my breaths came in quick pants.

"No…" I whispered disbelievingly. "No… it wasn't a dream! It was real! I got out! NO!" I screamed pulling at the chains and kicking my feet out trying to break the chains.

"Hee-chan? Told you I'll come back for you." Derosia's face swam in front of me and I opened my mouth a let out a blood curdling scream.

I felt my head hit the floor and I snapped into wakefulness.

I was not back at the study… I was in my new apartment leaning against the wall trying to stop my nosebleed.

I was not back at the study…

Derosia's not here…

I sat back up again. My nose was bleeding even more heavily now and my collar was soaked in my blood. I picked up the wad of tissues and saw that they were soaked in blood as well.

Suddenly I felt a small lump form in my throat as tears blurred my vision.

I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry.

Even through my chant, my tears spilled out and ran down my cheeks mixing with the blood that coated the lower half of my face.

"I won't cry." I whispered and then put my head in my hands and cried, glad that no one was there to see my break down.

* * *

I walked out of the elevator, my hands full with the alarms, locks and bolts I had bought to turn my small apartment into a safehouse.

Pulling out my key I noticed that the door was open. I felt white cold panic grip me as I slowly put all my stuff down on the ground as quietly as I could so that I won't alert the intruder and pulled my gun out.

I nudged the door open with my shoulder and peeked in slightly.

"Duo?" He was sitting on the hardwood floor, his head resting against the wall and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Heero!" He exclaimed as he got up and came to me. "How are you?"

"How did you find me? How did you get in?" I growled at him and he seemed to rethink his idea of coming to see me.

"I stalked you and I picked the lock." He answered. I glared at him and he got nervous.

"Listen Heero…" He stopped probably trying out several different lines in his head and deciding on the one least likely to have me erupt. Sighing, he gave up and took out a pair of scissors.

"You didn't cut my hair last time, so I came to give it to you. It's yours," Duo said as he pulled his braid over his shoulder and started cutting the strands right where the braid started.

I darted forward without thinking and grabbed the scissors from his hand stopping him.

"D-don't cut it," I said and took his braid gently into my hands. This was a part of Duo and couldn't have him cut it off. It would be like killing Duo… and no matter how much I wanted to hurt him, I couldn't, I wouldn't kill him.

Duo was quiet then, I looked up to see what was wrong, and he jumped forward and hugged me tightly to him.

"I want you to come live with me again Heero. You don't have to trust me, you don't have to be nice to me or care about me… just stay with me?" Duo said to me sounding so broken. "I'll stay out of your way; I'll never bother you again. I won't force you to go to parties or to go out with girls or dress a certain way. I won't ask you to change yourself for my beliefs… Just stay with me? Please?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Duo," I answered and his arms tightened around me in response.

"It'll be more cost efficient," he tried one more time and I knew he wanted to use that as his trump card.

I let myself smile against his shoulder knowing he wouldn't know that he had amused me.

I forced myself to keep my hands hanging at sides even though every fiber of my being wanted to hug him back and never let go.

I nodded slightly and then pushed him away, "Fine. But I'm putting down a set of rules. You will _not_ touch me without my permission. You will _not_ bring whores into the house. You will _not_ bring yourself home drunk and stupid. If you are drunk, then spend the night somewhere else. Clear?" I told him with a glare and he nodded.

"Crystal." He answered, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Don't get too happy Maxwell. We're living together… that doesn't make us friends or even close to it." I told him watching him go pale with immense satisfaction, "Now leave me alone. I have to go talk to the landlord."

Duo nodded as I shoved him bodily out of my apartment and collected my security devices from outside the door. "And Duo," I called out before he was out of earshot, "If I have the slightest inkling, the most minute reason to doubt your intentions. I will kill you. I don't need to be cost efficient when it comes to personal safety." With that, I shut the door behind myself and didn't give Duo Maxwell another thought for a while.

* * *

I moved back into our apartment today. There wasn't much to do at all, I hadn't exactly packed my stuff and moved to Derosia's so all my things were still here.

I noticed right off the bat that some things were very different in the apartment.

The black leather couch I had hated so much was replaced with a light beige fabric couch that I had liked when we had gone couch hunting.

I saw that Duo had shifted our beds so that I now had the bed closer to the door. Duo had also cleaned up the place to a sparkling finish. I couldn't help but be suspicious.

While I was inspecting the place, Duo came to stand behind me. Before he knew what was going on, I turned around and shoved him as hard as I could so that he stumbled onto the dining table.

"You think changing a couch, and shifting beds will make everything all right?" I hissed at him and Duo seemed at a loss for words. "And don't come near me. You make me sick." I told him as I went into the bedroom and locked the door behind me.

I didn't come out for the rest of the day… and Duo slept in the living room that night…on the couch…the one he had bypassed for the black one… where he liked to fuck his whores. Served him right.

* * *

My right hand was still healing and I didn't like putting pressure on the tips where the skin was still raw. My nails were growing slowly, too slowly, and the doctor told me it would be another couple of weeks before they were completely out.

Did you know that your nails only grow one and a half millimeters per week? Mine grew even slower than that because I was not healthy.

I found out that I had lost my ability to bend metal. When Derosia starved me, my body had burned muscle to keep me going and I was a lot weaker now.

That news only strengthened my paranoia and I spent the days away from work turning the apartment into a fortress.

Derosia's never going to get me again. I'll kill him. And if I can't kill him I'll kill myself.

If he wants to fuck me again, he'll have to do it with my cold, dead body. Then again, the bastard might actually enjoy it.

Duo tried to talk to me constantly but I pretended that he didn't exist. I did what I wanted to, how I wanted to and Duo didn't get to say anything about it.

It worried me though… how Duo seemed to be getting sicker. He was losing even more weight even though he ate fine and I found long strands of bunches of his hair in the shower.

He didn't go out anymore. He didn't talk to anyone besides me and when he came home he'd either watch TV or sleep.

I knew what the signs of depression were and Duo was clearly suffering from it. But somehow, no matter how much it hurt to see him this way, I continued to be cruel to him. I deserved some payback, and if I couldn't get it from Derosia, I was getting it from Duo; my indirect tormentor.

Then one day, when Duo was at work, I got a phone call from the hospital.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you hate us because men wanted to whore you out? And yet you turned around and gave Heero up to that monster to be raped, beaten, and damn well tortured and for what, Duo? What could possibly be worth delivering your BEST FRIEND into that hell? A job? A promotion? Money? Tell me, Duo. I'm dying to know what you would sell us off for!" I heard Quatre's voice increase in volume until he screamed the last bit out.

I stopped, about to knock on the door and listened further.

I guess Duo told Quatre what happened huh? I leaned forward until I could hear every word said inside while I ignored the strange look nurses and doctors sent me as they shuffled about.

"I don't hate you anymore…" Duo sounded weak, tired. "I didn't know you were gay before… before Heero…"

"Say it!" Quatre snarled. "Say it Duo! You didn't know that Trowa and I were gay before you decided to punish Heero for something he had no control over and handed him over to a man that terrified him!"

"I'm sorry! God I'm so, so sorry!" Duo sobbed. "You don't understand how I feel right now Quatre… I feel like I don't deserve this body, I don't deserve to be alive! I feel this constant itch running under my skin all over and I don't know how to cure it! I feel like there are a thousand ants crawling all over! I have this huge hole in my chest and it grows larger every time Heero pushes me away!"

"You can't expect him to forgive you just like that Duo." Quatre didn't sound angry anymore but he still sounded like he didn't think Duo was worthy of forgiveness.

"I want… I want what you and Trowa have, Quatre…" Duo said softly and I pushed my ear against the door to be able to hear him better. "I want to hold him and… and…"

I didn't hear what he said because he whispered it.

" –too much to ask?" I managed to catch the last bit of his question.

"Yes Duo… I'm afraid it is… If you had not done what you did then Heero might have actually agreed to it, but now… even if he does feel anything for you he'll never trust you. And you can't build a relationship without trust Duo."

"I know…" Duo seemed to be choking on his tears, "Oh god I know…"

"Duo! Stop that!" Quatre yelled and I heard shuffling.

Getting worried I opened the door and walked right in.

I saw Quatre with Duo's wrists held in his hand and he was using a cloth to push down on them.

"What's going on?" I asked and Duo's eyes snapped up to meet mine and just as quickly lowered in shame.

Quatre looked at me and gestured me over. He slowly removed the cloth from the top of Duo's wrists even as Duo tried to hide them.

"No… don't look." He said weakly and I ignored him.

The skin on his wrists was raw. Big chunks of skin were missing and there were scratch marks running up and down his arm.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the wounds not understanding what could make such marks.

"He scratches at his arms to fix his guilt. Clearly it's not working so he scratches it more viciously every time. Luckily he hadn't broken the vein before today." Quatre explained. "That's one of the reasons he collapsed today. He scratched right through the skin and the loss of blood made him faint. A couple of agents found him in the washroom."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I asked my voice blank but inside my heart felt like it was being torn.

"No…" Duo answered still looking away from me, his bangs hiding his face. "I just wanted the itch to stop."

"Duo? Look at me." I ordered and Duo looked up, his large teary violet eyes reluctantly meeting my icy blue narrowed ones. Before I even knew what I was doing I had pulled my hand back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Heero!" Quatre sprang up and held me away from Duo. "What's wrong with you?!"

"He's a fucking bastard, that's what! I don't know what the fuck was wrong with me that I ever fell in love with him!" I snarled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: So... anybody feel for Duo now? Or is everybody still in line to shoot him? Come ooonnn he's guilty!!!! Have a heart! Don't ask me to kill him!! Or to have Heero with someone else!! Duo will make Heero very happy... eventually...

Until next time,  
Persephone


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N: **Yes I am alive. I have crawled out of the rock I was living under and have gotten this finished. I have no excuses except that I didn't like ANYTHING I wrote so I kept trashing it. This chapter got rewritten three times.

And I'm fairly happy with this one. So sorry about the delay!

I'll try to upload chapter 17 today as well but if i get stuck... I might decide to rewrite that too...

**RECAP:** Heero wakes up in the hospital. Duo and Heero have alot of problems. Heero asks for Duo's hair which leads to more complications. Heero is having nightmares involving Derosia. Duo manages to convince Heero to come back and live with him. Duo's guilt is causing him to scratch on his wrists which eventually lands him in the hospital where he gets chewed out by Quatre.

My recapping skills have deteriorated. Sigh.

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Chapter 16:** Ghosts in Mirrors

Posted on: 19th May 2007

Duo was on leave for medical reasons and had been generally staying out of my way, which suited me just fine, but his behavior made me suspicious.

A couple of days after, I noticed him slinking about, I found him in our living room with a pile of electronics thrown about the couch and coffee table, where he was working.

Concerned, I hung my jacket on the hook by the door, pulled out my gun and came up to him. I wasn't going to take any chances.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my gun at the ready, in case he tried to do something with his gadgetry.

His arms were bandaged from his elbow to his wrists and he had them awkwardly perched on the coffee table, his fingers nimbly fiddling with the tiny gears and screws.

"You don't feel safe," Duo answered meekly, "I want you to feel safe... I thought you might want a second security system... just in case."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I asked suspiciously, putting the gun away, but within reach.

"I'm just rigging up a sort of tracker system... it'll look like a wristband and when you push this button here, it'll give the other watches an emergency signal... in case you're ever in trouble," Duo explained.

"And who will have access to the other watches?" I asked pointedly.

Duo winced, "You get to decide. There are five watches total. You pick who you want to give them to."

Satisfied with his answer I sat down on the couch watching him concentrate fully on the five watches in front of him.

"See, if you turn the face of the watch this way…" He explained and I leaned forward to get a better look at the watch, "It opens a GPS window which allows the wearer to track the emergency signal." He said as he carefully placed the face of the watch on top of the GPS window.

Finishing up he handed all five watches to me. "They're yours." He said as he started cleaning up.

I immediately put on one of them and put the rest into my pocket to give to Quatre, Trowa and Wufei later…

I'm holding on to the last one. I don't trust Duo enough to let him keep track of me at all times. For all I know he'll hand me to Derosia on a silver platter the moment he escapes from prison or buys his way out.

No… I'm holding on to the last one. (1)

* * *

I didn't sleep much anymore. For some reason I just didn't get sleepy. If I tried going to bed anyway I'd lie awake for ages before sleeping for an hour or so and having a nightmare. 

So I just stopped trying.

At the moment it is 3:32 am, and I was in the balcony staring at the stars. It was slightly chilly, the warmth of spring dissipating with the moon.

Duo was asleep inside, his arms heavily bandaged to discourage him to scratching them.

He was losing even more weight and despite myself I worried more and more everyday.

I shivered slightly when the wind picked up and decided to head inside. Sighing I entered the apartment, closing the balcony door behind me and switching on the alarm. I headed into the bedroom, leaning in the doorway as I looked over Duo.

The moonlight was filtering through the window and fell on Duo making him look ethereal. His hair framed his gorgeous face and the bandages on his arms stood out against the navy blue sheets and comforter he used.

I collapsed onto the carpeted floor as a wave of exhaustion took over me. Leaning my head against the wall I looked down at my wrists, barely able to make out the thin scars left by the manacles in the darkness.

From the corner of my eye I saw movement and I looked up to see Duo slowly getting out of bed, his unbound hair covering his face and hanging limply to his knees. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing up when he turned to me and I saw that his shirt and pants were soaked in blood.

"Duo…" I whispered horrified. He refused to look at me and held out his hands to me showing me the mangled mess that were his wrists. The blood continued to flow from them and he dragged his feet coming closer and closer to me.

"Duo!" I called again and he didn't respond to me until he was standing right in front of me. I tried to scramble away from his nightmarish figure but my back was against the wall. I was trapped.

He squatted down in front of me, his hair hanging around his head and over his face limply. Then he slowly reached up and poured the blood seeping through his wounds onto me and I watched on terrified.

I could feel his warm, wet blood seep into my shirt making it stick to me. I could smell the strong coppery smell of it on me.

"How much blood do you want Heero?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion. "I'll give it all if you want. Have more." He squeezed his fists and more warm sickly smelling blood poured onto my shirt. "Have more Heero. Have all of it." He said offering me more and I plastered myself against the wall trying to get away from him.

"He's mine!" I heard from behind me and before I could turn around Derosia wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "Hey love, told you I'll be back." He said as he licked my neck and made his way to my cheek.

"No!" I struggled against his grip and looked at Duo who was still holding his hands out to me. "Duo! Help!" I called and Derosia tightened his grip as I felt cold handcuffs snap around my wrists.

"No! This can't be happening…" I cried, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. "It can't be happening! I won't let you take me, I won't." I sobbed and Duo slowly reached up and brushed his hair away from his face.

"Surprise Heero! Did you really think I'd let you get away, love?" Derosia's face appeared from behind Duo's curtain of hair and I screamed.

"Scream all you want Heero, you're mine." The Duo-Derosia hugged me from the front as the Derosia behind me started ripping my clothes off.

"NO!" I screamed as loudly as I could, squeezing my eyes shut and swung my bound wrists at the Derosia in front of me with everything I had.

"Heero! Buddy!" Hearing Duo's voice my eyes snapped open and there he was, sprawled on his back in front of me holding his cheek.

I was in the bedroom... on the floor… and Duo was lying in front of me looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Duo…?" I asked afraid that his face would morph into Derosia's too. "Duo…?"

"Yeah Hee-chan are you okay?" He asked me sitting up looking at me concerned. He slowly crawled forward towards me and I tried to fight the last grips of my dream.

I nodded softly but decided that I didn't feel like lying. I shook my head not looking at him.

"You were calling for me…" He said it as a statement but I knew what it really was… it was a question.

I heard him crawl further until he was within touching distance of me.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly and I was reminded of the night so many months ago when Duo had asked me the same thing and then had spent the night with me to comfort me.

What had changed?

"Can I hug you Hee-chan?" Duo asked softly. And I looked up.

"_How much more blood do you want Heero? I'll give all of it."_

He was looking at me with so much kindness… so much concern and care…

Then I saw a flash of light and Duo's face morphed into Derosia's for a millisecond.

I shuddered and looked away, momentary panic overcoming logic. Duo seemed to come to his own conclusions about my gesture and he moved away.

"Try to get some sleep Heero. And if you have another nightmare then just wake me up. We don't have to talk or hug or anything, I'll just provide silent company." He told me and headed back to bed.

"D-don't ever… umm…" Duo stopped quickly and turned to look at me. "Don't ever scratch your arms like that again Duo… I don't want your blood." I told him and got into bed, shifting so that I was facing away from him.

I could sense Duo's confusion radiate from him across the room but I ignored him. I heard Duo get into bed and five minutes later I knew he was asleep.

I stayed up the rest of the night, the image of bloody Duo haunting me until the sun came up.

* * *

I tagged behind Duo feeling uncomfortable in such a crowded area. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had invited us to dinner and even though I really, really didn't want to go I still did. 

When the crowd got too thick I blindly reached out and grabbed Duo's braid, feeling better instantly. I let the braid guide me through the throng of people until we got to the restaurant.

It was much quieter inside and the tension in my body seeped out somewhat. Looking around I spied them near the back with a fairly secluded table and pointed them out to Duo.

Quatre and Trowa were sitting together while Wufei had taken the lone seat at one end of the table. They all seemed to be enjoying a quiet conversation until Quatre saw us.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed and got up to hug me. I hugged him back and then nodded a greeting to the other two.

"Heero, it's been a while since we saw each other. How are you?" Trowa asked me and I nodded at him as I sat down. Duo slipped into the seat next to me.

"Congratulations on your big promotion." I said and Trowa smiled at me.

"Exactly how did Une get demoted? Isn't she the head of the department?" Duo asked as he poured himself a glass of chilled water from the jug that was on the table.

"The answer is in your question Duo." Wufei said cryptically. "She was the head of the Department of Defense and Security but the whole of Preventeers is actually controlled by the government. Une always had a boss looking over her shoulder." He explained.

"So Relena…?" I asked.

"-is not responsible for Une's demotion." Trowa piped in. "It was taken care of by the Minister of ES Defense and Peace Relations. I'm sure it was reported to Relena at some point but she didn't sign the demotion papers or the suspension papers."

"Trowa here signed the suspension papers. As soon as he was promoted to Head, first thing he did was suspend her until he knows how to punish her." Quatre said sending Trowa a starry eyed look.

"What's going on with Derosia?" Duo asked and I shivered at the sound of his name.

"He's in custody. We have an excellent lawyer – Vance Orner – on the case and he's trying his best to not have you testify Heero." Quatre looked at me trying to get me to relax. "We're going to use the doctor's papers as well as photos taken of the crime scene."

"Orner is brutal Heero. Don't worry, if all goes well Derosia will be executed." Wufei said.

"What's taking so long?" Duo asked snagging the menu from in front of Quatre and looking through the choices.

"Derosia has his own lawyer tearing up the courtroom trying to keep him out of jail. It's been very hectic and he keeps filing for another hearing. So far every ruling has been against him. Orner is not worried about getting Derosia jailed, which is pretty much already done. He's trying to get him executed and the jury has refused to vote in that favor yet." Trowa clarified.

Trying to distract myself from the talk about Derosia I reached over and stole the menu from Duo who looked surprised that I had even graced him with some attention.

"We've already decided what we want and the waitress should be here any minute. Choose anything you'd like Heero." Quatre said with a smile and I nodded. My eyes settled on the shrimp salad and I felt my mouth water.

Okay shrimp salad it is then.

"Hey Quatre? Can I have the chicken pasta?" Duo asked jumping lightly in his seat.

Quatre looked up and didn't laugh as expected, he glared and said flippantly, "Do whatever you want Duo. That's what you do anyway right?"

Both Trowa and Wufei looked at Quatre surprised that he would sound so callous but didn't comment on it.

Duo put the menu down and looked away, his eyes turning darker and sad.

I refused to acknowledge him but I stayed constantly aware of his presence beside me.

A few minutes later the waitress showed up and took our orders. When she got to Duo, he softly shook his head and looked away again.

"-And one chicken pasta with extra large soda." I ordered for him and he snapped up to look at me.

The waitress nodded and told us the food will be here in about fifteen minutes with a smile that only Quatre and Trowa returned.

"You didn't have to do that Heero." Duo said softly to me.

"I'll do what I want." I said coldly refusing to look at him and the table fell into an uncomfortable silence.

A few minutes later the food arrived and I silently dug into my salad as conversation slowly started again around me.

"I think I'm going to ask Guan-Yin to marry me." Wufei said suddenly and we all looked up. (2)

"That's wonderful Wufei!" Quatre clapped and Wufei blushed.

"Who's Guan-Yin?" I asked and Wufei turned to me.

"She works for me and Quatre… a few weeks ago I asked her to go out with me and she's been amazing…" Wufei explained with a small blush and I smiled feeling very happy for him.

"Oh is that the girl you mentioned in your email once? The one you had a crush on?" I asked and Wufei nodded shyly.

"I am very happy for you Wufei." Trowa said shaking Wufei's hand.

Quatre couldn't possible function without hugs so he had to get up and pull Wufei out of his chair to give him a bone cracking hug.

"You go man!" Duo slapped Wufei on the back looking proud and I found myself getting lost in the happy atmosphere.

"_You getting too FAT!!" _The fork I held in my hand suddenly dropped with a loud clang and I turned pale.

"Heero? Are you okay?" Quatre asked me first but I jumped up and started looking back and forth trying to find where the voice came from.

Everyone seemed to be normal… no one showed any signs of having heard anyone shout.

"D-did you h-hear that?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering.

"Hear what Heero?" Duo got up too looking concerned.

"That! Someone yelled that I… I…" I started trembling even when I tried to stop myself.

"No one yelled anything Heero…" Quatre said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

I heard him! I heard him call me fat!

I'm going insane aren't I?

I put my head in my hands and tried to calm myself down.

_I'm coming for you._

It's in my head. I hear him in my head. _He's_ in my head.

"I'm sorry Wufei…" I ruined his moment… God I'm such a screw up.

"Nonsense Yuy!" He exclaimed. "Come on I'll take you home and you can rest." He said as he got up.

"I'll take him Wu, you guys enjoy the rest of your dinner." Duo said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me out.

* * *

I sat in bed holding a wad of tissues to my nose. Thankfully my nose decided to bleed when I had gotten into bed and not while we were at the restaurant or in the car… that would've been messy. 

I didn't want to acknowledge it but my nosebleeds were getting worse. I'd often lose so much blood this way that I'd be light headed and dizzy for hours afterward.

Duo came into the bedroom, carrying ice cubes wrapped in cloth. Silently he put it next to my nose and tilted my head back, supporting my neck with his hand.

I felt the cold seep from the cloth and into my nose and immediately the bleeding reduced.

Holding me to his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat, he shifted me until I was half on and half off his lap. If it wasn't for the ice cloth covering half my face I would have objected but I missed his affection. I missed the way he used to just hold hands, or hug me. I miss him too much.

I know that Duo didn't deserve to be missed. I knew the way he had hurt me that I should never forgive him… and I won't… but…

I sighed through my mouth, I guess I'll just soak this moment up and not be held accountable for it. He _was,_ after all, just fixing my nosebleed.

"Did you mean it?" The question was so quiet I thought I had imagined it but the look on Duo's face told me that I hadn't.

I looked at him confused and he shifted slightly, restless. Slipping his hand from my neck to my shoulder so that my head now rested on his arm he pulled me even closer.

"You know… at the hospital… when you said you loved me?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. I knew that Duo was the kind of guy who ran from confrontations, a sad result of his childhood, and for him to bring the topic out and look me in the eye while doing it must have taken quite a lot.

I felt my heart breaking again. I broke the stare and closed my eyes, breathing forcefully through my mouth.

What should I say? Should I even say anything?

Deciding to take Duo's advice for once, I sat up and pushed Duo away from me by placing a palm in the middle of his chest. How's that for running away Maxwell?

"You'll make the bleeding worse, lie down." Duo started reaching for me but I shot him a glare that silenced him immediately. As I took my hand away from him I noticed that I had left a bloody hand print on his shirt.

I regarded the print I my fingers hand made on his white shirt and felt myself smile.

I guess I had marked him in a sense…

I felt something dripping onto my pajamas and I noticed that they were thick, dark drops of blood.

I sighed in annoyance and went to the washroom to wash up.

"Heero! Don't move around! I'll clean up everything I swear." Duo said as he followed me into the washroom.

I plopped down on the lid of the toilet seat and sagged. I was feeling drained and the front of my shirt was quickly getting soaked in my blood.

"Heero just let me…" Duo grabbed the back of my neck and placed the iced cloth on my nose again tilting my head back.

I grabbed his hand to keep my balance and let him do whatever he wanted. I was just so tired.

I needed a shower badly but the idea of standing… in the shower…

… so … tired…

I felt my muscles relax as I sagged further down.

"Heero!" His voice echoed and sounded so far away… slowly I lost feeling of his arms around me. It was getting hard to think…

"HEERO!!" Why was he yelling? I'm right here… but where is he…?

"Heero! What's wrong?! Say something!"

"M'fine.. ba…ka…" And everything melted away.

* * *

It had only been mild blood loss but Duo had panicked. He had been on the phone with Quatre, hysterical when I finally woke up. 

Put a hysterical Duo with an overly sensitive Quatre and what do you get? Two hysterical pilots.

"Duo, I'm fine!" I said, my voice sounding strange. I tried breathing through my nose and didn't get any air.

Great, my nose was now blocked with dried blood.

Feeling further disgusted when I felt the neck of my shirt stiff with crusted blood I decided it was time for a shower.

"Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed hanging up after quickly telling Quatre that I was awake, he sat down next to me on my bed. "Are you all right? Should I call the doctor? Do you need an ambulance? What hurts? Does something hurt? Are you hungry?" He rattled off.

I raised an eyebrow at his last question but he didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

I shook my head in response to most of his questions.

"I need a shower. Move." I told him as he barred my way to the washroom.

"No way."

"Duo! I _need_ a shower!" I ground out.

"Then let me help you. I don't want you to get dizzy and then crack your head on the tiles." Duo said moving towards me.

Why does he care? It's not like that'll be the worst thing that's happened to me.

I decided to not say that and instead refused his help.

"I can take care of myself." I said as I tried to push him aside.

"Damn it Yuy!" Duo grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes. "Stop trying to be so fucking perfect and accept some help every once in a while!"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair tiredly. I didn't have enough energy to fight him.

"It's just a shower." I said trying to dissuade him.

"I'll run a bath. You can't fall if you're not standing." He said as he went into the washroom.

I felt like such a weak, pathetic child. I used to be able to bend steel with my bare hands and now look at me! Duo doesn't even think I'll survive a damn shower!

Okay, that's it. I'm going to start going to gym. I will get my strength back and start going to work again. It was only due to Trowa that I had been able to skive off work for so long as it is. If Une had still been in charge she would have fired me long ago. I didn't have any more medical reasons to stay home. My hand has healed entirely… my weight was steadily climbing…

No… I had no more reason to stay home…

But I don't want to go to work… this apartment… it felt so safe with all its gadgets and alarm systems and Duo…

I shivered thinking of the grey walls of my office, the black desks, the white computers and the bright fluorescent lights.

"Unless you plan to take a bath in your clothes, take 'em off." Duo said peaking at me from the washroom.

I nodded once and reached down to grab the hem of my shirt. Just as I started pulling up my hands stilled.

Why couldn't I take it off?

I was suddenly aware of Duo's eyes from the washroom and my grip on my shirt tightened.

Just pull up… there's nothing to it… just pull the shirt up and over your head… forget Duo's watching…

All my attempts at talking myself into it failed as my hands refused to obey.

I can't take my shirt off while Duo's watching! I can't!

"I'll take a bath myself. As you said I can't fall if I'm not standing so I'll survive." My voice came out calmer than I felt.

Duo seemed to sense my unease. "How about you keep the door unlocked okay? So if I need to check up on you I won't have to break the door down." He offered.

"You don't need to check up on me."

"Just humor me? Please?" He walked out of the washroom and went into the living room.

I headed to the washroom and pointedly locked the door. I stripped and was about to step into the warm water when I turned and unlocked the door.

I didn't even try to explain to myself why I did it.

* * *

I'm starting work today. 

Duo and I had our 'who gets the bathroom first' fight again as though nothing had changed. I was forced to make breakfast just like before… I had to deal with Duo's hair blocking the shower drain, pick up his dirty clothes as well as his wet towel… and had to scold him for making the coffee too strong…

It felt as though nothing had changed.

Duo drove us to work and I had to keep him calm through the morning rush hour. Duo was ready to throw live grenades into the car behind us if they honked one more time.

I had to end a rather colorful fight between him and the guy trying to cut us off.

In the end, I decided maybe I should start driving us to work.

"Oh Heero!" Janice gushed when she saw me. She came dashing down the hallway, well… tittering down the hallway in her impossibly high heels, and tried to hug me.

Tried.

Duo moved in front of me so fast I didn't even have time to panic about the prospective hug.

"Watch it lady." Duo said and I blinked. Janice blinked too.

I mean, this is Duo we're talking about… the guy who hits on everything wearing a skirt… or jeans… or bikinis…

"Agent Maxwell." Janice said curtly. "You have quite a pile of work from your… _time off._ I suggest you get to it immediately."

"Don't forget your place _Janice._" Duo hissed and I grabbed his arm to calm him down.

Why do I sense hostility between these two?

"I know my place Maxwell. I suggest you find yours." She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to look at me. "Agent White wants to talk to you Heero. Right now." She said and started walking away.

But I just got here!

"Agent White?" I asked Duo who shrugged while still glaring at Janice's rather pronounced hip movement.

"He's the new guy. Took over Derosia's position. Some say he's brutal." He put a hand on the small of my back to lead me to our office.

"So you've never actually met him?"

"Oh I did. Hated him. Don't ever wanna see his mug again." He said matter-of-factly and I sighed.

I looked over what Duo had done to our office during my absence. EVERYTHING was trashed. Even the trash can had a dent.

Except my desk. It was as immaculate as ever. In fact, the half written report I had scribbled on a piece of paper before losing interest and leaving for home was still there. In _that exact position._

"I kept your desk as clean as I could." Duo said as an offer of explanation.

"It doesn't look like you touched it."

"I only dusted it. I placed everything back the way you had left it." He said heading to his desk and in one swoop he had deposited all the trash on the table down on the ground.

I felt a familiar nag about his tidying skills bubble up my throat but I squashed it. Looking at the care with which he had kept my desk clean made my annoyance dissipate entirely.

"I'll go see White. I'll be back soon." I said to him and turned to leave.

"I'll come with you if you'd like." Duo asked me. This entire situation was a repeat of what had happened with Derosia and this fact was not lost on Duo.

"No. I think I can handle him." I'm not letting another pervert get his hands on me. Not if I can help it.

So I left.

Turns out White also got the same office as Derosia. I sighed as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice was gruff and deep, nothing like Derosia's smooth one.

I entered. The office was identical. Did White have no imagination? He didn't even bother moving anything around.

"Yuy. You called for me, Sir?" I asked standing near the doorway at attention. White was a forty-something man with pepper hair and a strong, strict face. He looked like someone who shouldn't be messed around with.

"Yes Yuy. I'm going to remind you that I'm not going to bend over backwards to indulge your weak behavior. If from now on you skip days because you felt like it or decided to throw a screaming tantrum in my office I will have you fired. Is that clear?" He said in a no nonsense voice while looking directly at me. An intimidation tactic.

"Yes sir."

"And I will _not_ tolerate pussies working as preventeer agents. Is that clear Agent Yuy?" He said with a narrowing of his eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you sir." I said grounding my teeth.

"You were a Gundam pilot. Derosia was a simple soldier. If you couldn't hold _him_ off, what makes you think I have any confidence in your abilities as an agent?" He said snidely. "And then to use your friends' positions to keep your job when you clearly have been skipping work for no medical reasons… that's low Yuy."

My hands had fisted and I trembled in anger, but I didn't say anything.

"I have an agency to run here and I will not hesitate to fire you should I feel you are bringing the standard down. Is that clear Agent?"

I kept quiet and glared at the carpet.

"I said, _is that clear?_"

"Yes sir!"

"Leave."

* * *

"I think that office is jinxed buddy. Its just one asshole after another." Duo commented after I told him what White had told me. "Maybe if it was a different office then White may have liked fluffy bunnies and rainbows and ponies… who knows?" 

I gave him a blank look and he sighed. He stood up to take off his jacket as well as loosen his tie.

"Okay… bad joke."

I sat down on my desk and started organizing my papers.

"Hey Heero?"

I looked up at him to see him making his way towards me. While I was gone he had cleaned out the office somewhat so there was place to move about without stepping on cups and takeout containers.

"Wanna go out to a movie with me tonight?" He asked.

I chuckled. The way he said it made it sound like he was asking me on a date.

"Funny?" He asked looking insecure.

I shook my head. "Sure."

Duo beamed. I think even his hair got shinier right that moment…

"So we'll go straight there okay? After work?"

I nodded and he gave me an honest smile. It lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle. This was the old Duo, the one I had been longing to see for a while.

He was beautiful… and it was hard to stay angry at him.

"And we'll have dinner right after the movie! Or maybe we should have dinner first and then movie later?"

"Dinner first. We'll be hungry by then." Am I the only one or does this seem more and more like a date?

He nodded excitedly and then bounced over to his desk.

He wronged me… but no matter what happened; his happiness seems to dictate mine.

When he smiles, my world gets brighter.

* * *

**A/N:** Things are looking up!

A few things to clear up:

1) This entire scene was Jesseklom's idea! She gave me this to work with and without this scene this chapter would still be stuck at the blinking cursor stage.

2) I'm sorry but I do NOT like the SallyxWufei pairing. Sally is too old for Wufei. So I introduced a new character. She won't have a big role to play but she does have a reason to exist. Hope I didn't disappoint anybody.

And that's it! Hopefully I'll have Ch17 up soon, but either way, it won't take as long! I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Gundam Wing

**A/N:** Whooo! I actually finished it today! Nice!

**RECAP:** Duo makes tracking watches for Heero. Heero plans to give the watches to the other pilots except Duo. They go to a restaurant to have lunch with Quatre and Trwa where Heero has a break down and is taken home by Duo. Heero goes to work. He gets chewed out by a new Agent called White and then Duo asks Heero out to a movie.

Moving on!

**Chapter 17**: Guns and Roses

Posted on: 19th May 2007

I found out that Derosia was being held in Preventeers headquarters. It was the back building that functioned as a small high security prison as well. We only ever put criminals there when they needed to be supervised twenty four hours or until they were convicted by the jury.

I hadn't known he was held there.

And no one had bothered to tell me… for obvious reasons so I couldn't find it in myself to hate them for it.

It _did_ however continue to nag at me. I didn't know what I wanted to do, or why I was even restless… but ever since I found out the knowledge just sat at the back of my mind and diverted my attention from work.

That got me into trouble with White again… but at least he didn't call me to his office to yell at me.

He caught me in the cafeteria and reprimanded me in front of all the agents there. I don't know if it really was better that he hadn't called me to his office or not.

Duo had been attacked by White as well. I think he had started disliking everyone I liked so Duo was pretty much his first target. Since Duo insisted on going everywhere with me White had accused him of being my boyfriend.

Strangely Duo hadn't reacted… but the rumors about that one were stifling me.

Duo didn't seem to care… but my paranoia took a leap. All the time I kept expecting someone to be watching me, I kept expecting someone around the corner eavesdropping on Duo and my conversations…

So I started avoiding him during work. I'd take my computer and my files to the cafeteria, the records room, even the obscure photocopying machine room where I pulled a chair from a nearby empty office and would work on the desks there.

Duo, of course, noted that something was wrong. But when I refused to talk he gave me my space.

That was another thing that had changed about Duo.

He had changed so much I often found myself wondering if this really is the same Duo who tried to threaten me with a spider, dragged me to a picnic with an empty basket and fed me cotton candy until I got sick…

He's always watching me though… not in the way that Derosia watched me… the way a mother would watch a child or a lover would watch his lover…

His eyes… he doesn't want anything to happen to me again…

So he watches me… he doesn't ever say a word when I gather my stuff and leave the office and he never asks me where I've been when I come back… but I know he knows where I went.

So currently I was sitting in the photocopying room working on my report. Half my mind actually working, the other half wondering where exactly Derosia is being held… if he's chained to the wall like he chained me… if he's fed seldom and sporadically like he did me… if the cuffs are digging into his wrists and ankles…

Without thought my fingers flew over my keyboard and I pulled up Derosia's file from the Preventeers database.

I swallowed thickly as Derosia's picture appeared in front of my eyes.

"Being held in Section 9, cell A12K3." I read off the screen.

Unconsciously I fingered the watch on my right hand. I had given the rest to the other pilots except for Duo. I was still holding onto his.

The weight of the watch on my wrist made me feel unbelievably safer. I knew that if I needed help then I could contact my friends with the push of a button.

I sighed. I don't know what to do. Derosia's picture swam in front of my eyes and I itched with the need to go see him. Why? I don't know. I know that nothing good can come out of this. Seeing him will only screw me up more… but the itch remained nonetheless.

I packed my files and shut my laptop screen.

Why do I want to see Derosia so badly?

My hands were sweaty and my laptop kept slipping in my grip. Finally reaching our office and dumped all my stuff on my desk and started leaving.

"Leaving early?" Duo said and I didn't look at him.

"Aah." I answered.

"Want me to drop you home?"

"I'll manage." And I left.

Walking out of the main building I headed towards the gates, planning on taking the subway to the mall and then walking from there to the apartment. A five minute walk, tops.

But for some reason, before I reached the gates I turned. My feet led me around the main building and onto a cement path leading to the large steel and iron building in the back.

I flashed my badge to the guards in front of the barred doors and they nodded briskly.

Entering I glanced at the three men sitting at a desk.

"Yuy, Heero. Cell A12K3." I said robotically as I showed them my badge as well and one of them quickly took out a register and took that information down even as I signed in the designated spot.

I headed into an elevator with an agent accompanying me. He inserted a key card into the elevator to activate it and we headed down into the basement.

The agent looked curious but thankfully he didn't ask any questions and the elevator ride was made in silence.

As the doors opened my heart skipped a beat and I took several deep breaths to control the faint shaking of my hands.

"I'll take it from here." I said, my voice sounding normal.

"I'll wait here. The elevators don't work without a key card." He told me and I nodded.

I headed down the hallway and showed my badge to another guard sitting in front of surveillance monitors. There were metal bars behind him that signaled the beginning of the holding area. This area was devoid of windows and any doors. The most vicious of criminals were held in the basement and no amount of security was too much.

He got up and opened the door letting me through before quickly closing it behind me.

"Do you need an agent with you? Just in case." He asked and I shook my head. He returned to his monitors.

I headed down the hallway, some prisoners making lewd remarks and others threatening my life.

One of them actually begged me to let him out claiming that the children had asked him to kill them and that he was innocent.

Sometimes I wonder why I put my life on the line to save humanity if this is what encompasses it.

Hallway A.

I kept my eyes on the numbers as they increased.

Cell block A12.

Another agent. Another barred door.

Section K.

"Stay away from the bars. They're electrified." The agent said bored.

The cell bars in this section were electrified.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

Derosia was being held in an electric cell.

How… ironic…

Almost all of the cells in this section were empty. It was rare that a criminal was considered dangerous enough to be put into an electric cell.

Reaching cell A12K3 I looked in.

I could hear the almost silent buzz of the current running through the bars and I made sure I wouldn't come into contact with them, even accidentally.

His back was to me. He was staring at the wall, or maybe just asleep sitting up.

The cell contained one steel bed frame with a rather uncomfortable looking mattress, a metal chair, a sink that was nailed to the wall and a toilet seat that looked very unhygienic.

"Miss me Hee-chan?" He said not looking at me. I felt myself shiver at his voice. Even though he was sitting in a dark, dirty cell wearing a grey-brown jumper that reeked of sweat and other bodily fluids, his voice was the same.

I didn't say anything, but my hands had started shaking again.

He turned around and looked at me, his blue eyes still prideful, and they struck fear deep inside me again.

Unconsciously I took a step back plastering myself to the wall behind me.

"You're growing fat Hee-chan. You know how I don't like you fat." He got up and came close to the bars but didn't touch them. He leaned on the wall on one side and looked at me nonchalantly. "We'll have to do something about that. I can't have your ass all flabby while I'm pounding into it."

My hands curled into fists.

"Why'd you do it?" I ground out. "You didn't have to torture me. If you had just asked…"

"Will you go out with me Hee-chan? Will you let me fuck you Hee-chan? Will you let me keep you all to myself forever Hee-chan?" He said in a singsong voice. "Would you have said yes?" He added in a serious tone.

I looked away.

"You were _in love_ with your fucking boyfriend." He spat at me. "I had no chance. I wanted you so badly! Ever since I first met you! When J put you in my arms… you were so beautiful… I knew then that I would never be able to see you with anyone else." He punched the wall and left a dent in the metal but he didn't even flinch.

"I was five! How could you decide something like that then?!" I asked incredulously.

"You were beautiful Hee-chan." He reached out his hand as if to touch me but stopped just before his fingers touched the bars. "You're still beautiful." He whispered.

"You almost killed me."

He shook his head. "I knew how much you could take. I know J's training methods. Electricity would not have killed you. An effective torture mechanism but it would never have been enough to kill you."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his longish hair. "I love you Hee-chan."

"Shut up." I snarled at him.

"I love you."

"I said shut up."

"I love you Hee-chan. I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted.

"Shut up! I said shut up! You don't love me! You don't! That's not love! You abused me, tortured me, starved me and raped me! You don't do that to a loved one."

"You do that to a loved one when you _know_ that they'll leave you otherwise."

"I would've given you a chance if you hadn't… if you hadn't forced yourself on me."

"No you wouldn't have. You love that bastard, and that bastard loves you. There's no place for me. I had to take what's mine by force or I couldn't have you at all."

"He doesn't love me."

"Will you take care of Hee-chan for me?" Derosia sang in a high pitched mocking voice. He spread out his arms and twirled in the middle of the room. "Do you love him? Is that why you touch him?" He suddenly stopped and put on a serious face, "Of course I do Duo. I love Heero very much. I'll take care of him don't worry." Then he made a goofy face and started twirling again, "But Hee-chan is scared of you. He shakes when he sees you."

"What are you doing?" I asked but I was ignored by him now standing still and putting on a serious face.

"I want to love him Duo. And you know how love hurts when you're gay." He nodded vigorously. "So he is scared. But I will try very hard to make sure he doesn't hurt."

"Duo doesn't talk like that." I shook my head and jumped when he threw the metal chair at the bars, the electricity cackling loudly.

"He fucking handed you to me! Hate him! Hate him!" He yelled and I pushed myself further into the wall.

"I _do_ hate him!" I said and he laughed, a loud deranged laugh.

"NO! No you don't! All I had to do was touch you and you hated me! He hands you to me and you still love him! It's not fair! Not fair!" He screamed some more.

"I hate him!" I yelled too and he stopped screaming suddenly.

"Let me guess. You're still living with him right?" He asked in all seriousness I wondered if I had imagined the screaming match we just had.

I nodded slightly.

"And you drive with him to work."

I nodded again.

"You sleep in the same bedroom as him."

I looked away.

"You share an office with him. You cook for him. Clean for him. Do his laundry. Worry about him. Right?"

I didn't acknowledge him.

"It's not fair. Not fair." He repeated softly.

"I could've fallen for you too…" I whispered. "You hurt me from the very start…"

"If I say I'll never hurt you again, will you be mine?" He whispered too.

"I don't trust you. You'll chain me the moment you get your hands on me."

He shook his head. "If you promise to never leave me, I won't cage you."

"I don't believe you."

"See why I had to keep you chained? You would've run away if I hadn't!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"No? But I thought that's what one does to keep someone from getting away." He said looking pointedly at the iron bars in front of him. "Not like these can stop me."

"You can't bend them if you can't touch them."

"How do you know I can't touch them?"

I blinked at him and he stared back. "Even you can't bear electricity enough to be able to bend iron."

He smiled at that. "Wait for me Hee-chan. I'm coming for you."

"Orner's going to have you executed." I said with more confidence than I felt.

"He can't. I didn't kill anyone. I'll get ten years in jail for torture and then I'll be free as a bird… not that I'll wait that long." He added as an afterthought.

"If you try to hurt me again I'll kill you." My fisted hands had started shaking with fear, anger and despair all mixed into one.

"You can't. You know you can't." He smiled again.

"You're just human…" I said more to myself than him. "You can't get out… you can't."

"I…." He whispered, "can…" He brought his face as close to the bars as possible, "bend…" He grinned at me, his eyes narrowed as I sweated. "Gundanium."

It made sense didn't it? I had been able to bend metal when I met him and Derosia still treated me like a weak child. No normal adult man could have done what he did to me with such ease.

"You _will_ be mine Heero! You _are _mine!" He yelled.

I turned and ran out of the hallway hearing his laugh echo and then grow fainter as I put more and more distance between us.

The prison inmates jeered at me as I dashed past them but I didn't pay them much heed.

The guards let me through without much trouble and I burst out of the building and ran straight into a hard chest and strong arms.

"Heero…" Duo whispered into my hair and I held him tightly. "You shouldn't have gone there Heero."

I didn't say anything. I just hugged him as tightly as I could and Duo held me back just as tightly.

"I won't let him have you Heero. I know my promises don't mean much anymore but I still swear I won't let him have you." He whispered fiercely into my ear.

I wanted to believe him so, so much…

"I want to go home."

* * *

Entering the apartment I quickly checked all the locks on all the windows, closed the curtains and switched the alarms on. Duo didn't say anything, he just watched me move back and forth checking and then rechecking the locks. 

When I decided to peek outside to see if anyone was watching Duo grabbed me around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Stop Hee-chan." He said to me and strangely I found myself obeying.

"He's going to come for me." I hadn't meant to say it, but it escaped me anyway.

"Orner's going to…"

"Orner can't get him executed." I fisted his shirt and his arms tightened. "He'll get ten years for torture and then he'll be free." I repeated Derosia's words to him.

"We'll move. We'll go somewhere where no one knows us or I'll just kill him and make sure no one knows he's missing…"

"Shh…" I shushed him. "He'll get me. I know it." Why am I so calm about this? Have I actually given up? Have I resigned myself to a life of torture?

I breathed deeply, his scent surrounding me and I felt that familiar wave of invincibility that came with being around Duo. I felt as though nothing could hurt me.

"Why'd you do it Duo?" I asked him still holding his shirt afraid he'll let go.

"What?"

"Why'd you leave me when I begged you to save me?" I buried my face into his chest and waited.

He knew that his answer would decide how we would proceed. The next words out of his mouth would decide whether I walk out right now and disappear or stay here with him.

I could feel him trembling but I held on and thankfully he didn't let go either.

"I love you." He whispered.

I pushed away from him. "That's not what I asked." I felt a lump form in my throat at his words and my heart skipped a beat.

I'm such an idiot. Here I am asking a guy why he betrayed me in the worst way possible and my heart soars with hope at three little words.

Why do I still want him?

"I know… but I wanted… needed you to know that first."

He looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands now that I had stepped away so he decided to shove them into his pockets instead.

He looked around a bit, he opened his mouth to say something and then changed his mind so he stayed quiet.

Then after a little bit he sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I need you to know that what I am not offering excuses for my behavior… my actions that day were inexcusable and nothing can change that. All I'm offering is an explanation." He said not looking at me. I came and perched myself on the coffee table listening to him intently.

"God… I don't even know how to explain this… or if I even can explain it." He wove his fingers into his hair and then pulled. "When I was young… ever since I can remember… men have tried to prostitute me. I learned early on how to tell such men apart from others… and I swore to myself I would never, ever spread my legs for another man." He sighed and still didn't look up, keeping his eyes trained on the brown carpet.

"It was hard… specially when I had to go without food for days when just one night would have given me a hot meal… but I stuck by it and I was often beaten up by pimps who tried to whore me out… I started hating men who looked at boys that way… My belief was only further solidified when one of my… one of… I joined Solo's gang, I've told you about them right?" He looked up at me then and I nodded.

"So there was this kid… about a year younger than me I think although I never knew since I was small for my age… he got pimped out to this guy… Jacob, the kid, his name was Jacob…" He said to himself as though only now remembering.

I knew this was hard for Duo… he looked like he was in pain, thinking about his now dead friends… but I let him continue, I needed to know why he did what he did.

"So Jacob… got pimped to this guy who well…" He took a deep breath, "He came back the next morning and he was bleeding… down there… ya know… so anyway Solo told me if was normal for boys to bleed after so we didn't do anything. We took the money he had made and bought food with it. Everyone was surprised that the john had given him so much… usually the boys only brought in quarter of that… Jacob's sacrifice that night gave every kid in that gang a full stomach for once.

"He died the next day. He kept crying about how it hurt. By the time Solo found out that Jacob hadn't stopped bleeding the kid had lost too much blood.

"I hated johns who came after boys with all my heart after that."

Duo tried to discretely wipe a tear away and I noticed but I didn't say anything.

"Then the plague came and everyone died. Then Father Maxwell took me in, and he taught me that hell waited for the man that lied with another man. That statement put ease to my heart since I figured that if I wasn't able to exact my revenge on those men then at least God will do it for me.

"Life was good for a while after that. Then the church burned down. I got trained by G. Met, you… shot you… fell in love with you…" He took a shuddering breath.

"I'd never had a crush before you ya know? Not guys, not girls… and then I saw you at the military harbor… believe it or not your butt was the first thing I looked at." He said with a smirk. When I didn't return his grin he grew serious again and continued.

"Well needless to say my attraction to you scared me. So I tried as hard as I could to stay exactly on friendly terms with you. Then the war got over and we moved in together." A small smile graced his features this time. "Talk about sweet hell. Every day I'd see you, I'd come across you changing, walking out of the washroom wet, the water dripping down… the curve of your ass…" His eyes turned dark as he remembered.

As he talked I felt myself blushing… this had been going on that long? And here I was worried about looking like a pervert!

"I loved it and hated it at the same time." He finished coming back to here and now. "But everything was okay… I'd try and prove to myself that I was straight by going and fucking random girls… then I'd feel so disgusted about lying to myself, you and that random girl that I'd go and drink myself into a stupor…"

That… explained a lot…

"But it was still all right. I thought you were straight so I knew there could be nothing between us… and it kept me sane…

"Then… that day I found out you were gay too and my world crashed. I knew there was only one way to make sure that I didn't go back on my vow or do something that would make Father ashamed of me… it was to separate the two of us… either I leave or you do…"

He exhaled sharply and rubbed his face in frustration. "I realize _now_ how stupid I was being! I could have talked to you! I could have left! I could have _asked_ you to leave! I could have done a hundred thousand things! But I only saw you as an enemy… you destroyed the fake world I had carefully constructed… you made me realize that I couldn't run anymore, and I panicked.

"I called Derosia to ask him what he felt for you. I decided that hey, if you were gay then you'd probably like what gay guys do to each other ya know… so I talked to him, he told me he loved you and that he would take care of you… so I took you to him."

"That works up until you took me to him." I ground out, trying not to lose my temper but feeling it edge anyway. "What happened when I begged you to not leave me? How can you explain that?"

"I can't." Duo whispered. "I wish I could change what I did but I can't. I was so torn right in that moment! And when I got a glimpse of what Derosia was like I didn't want to leave you there but I got selfish. And I left. I had hoped that you'd calm down and then you and Derosia could be together but it clearly didn't work out that way…"

I nodded trying to seem as objective about the whole thing as possible.

"Derosia said you had made a deal with him…"

"He offered me my job back in exchange for you. 'As an offer of friendship' he had said." I noticed that Duo was wringing his hands. "And that's pretty much it." He looked up at me with large worried eyes and I took a moment to think things over.

"I'm going for a walk." I got up and Duo got up as well.

"It's dark, it may be dangerous…"

"I can take care of myself Duo." I said trying not to sound harsh.

"Okay…"

So I headed out, only grabbing my keys and my gun.

It was warm. I headed towards the park. That place always soothes me.

I sat down on a nearby bench overlooking the play area. It was deserted right now, all the children having gone home. But it still exuded a kind of innocence.

"Duo loves me…" I whispered but my voice disappeared in the wind. It was hard to believe that while I had been pining for Duo… he'd been pining for me… and for longer too.

"And I love Duo." I said to myself again.

_Then what's the problem?_

And I thought. What _was_ the problem?

That I can't trust him anymore? I'm already trusting him whether I like it or not.

Duo's been through hell too… at a much younger age when he shouldn't even have known about things like rape and pimping…

What makes me so special?

I realized right then that I had been behaving like a brat. And my face grew hot with embarrassment at the notion.

While I had been rather vocal about the wrongs done to me, Duo's always been quiet. Always keeping his pain inside him. Always smiling for the rest of us.

God I've been such an idiot.

My mind made up I ran towards the apartment. Duo's had his first friends taken from him, his first family, his childhood… and he never complains. He takes life like a blessing and moves on even if there are painful things in his past…

And I refused to move on.

I really _am_ a brat.

Dashing upstairs I burst through the door and looked around searching for Duo.

"Duo!" I called.

"In here." He was in the bedroom folding his laundry.

I shook my head smiling fondly at him. He's been trying so hard to change into someone who I would like.

He actually cleans his side of the room and I don't find his underwear stuffed into the study table drawers anymore. What he doesn't realize is that these things are not what makes Duo Duo. And I love him not because he cleans his side of the room or actually knows to cook something edible.

He looked surprised at my smile.

"That was a short wal-" He was interrupted as I closed the distance between us and placed my lips squarely on his before my courage would leave me.

He squeaked in surprise and I broke the kiss. It hadn't been much of a kiss really, it was only a peck but my face felt like it was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it and Duo's mouth was open in shock.

"Hee-chan…" I looked pointedly away from him.

"D-Do you want to be my umm…" I struggle thinking of a word that didn't sound too strong. Lover was too suggestive, but boyfriend sounded too… uh… not serious enough…

Duo's confusion dissipated as he jumped off the bed and launched himself on me, tackling me to the ground and hugging me fiercely.

"Be mine Hee-chan?" He whispered into my ear and I smiled into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him just as tightly.

"Hai." I answered feeling him kiss my neck softly.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear again.

"I love you too." I whispered back, my cheeks flushing at saying those words. I had never, ever said them before.

Right at the moment, with the both of us lying on the ground hugging each other… I didn't think it was possible to be happier.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... they're finally together! The next few chapters will be low on drama and high on cuteness! So watch out! 

hehe!

I love writing!! So stress reducing...

Until next time!  
Persephone


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** So... it's a little late... sorry! Usually I write best when I'm stressed coz I find writing a stress reliever so I predicted that with my MCAT prep classes starting my stress level will go through the roof and so I will write... unfortunately it turns out that they give so much friggin homework that I end up crawling to bed in exhaustion by the time I'm done.

I managed to get some time this weekend so here it is! I really like it towards the end coz by then the words were flowing easier. I always have trouble with starting. Once I get going it gets smooth then :D

**RECAP:** Heero goes to visit Derosia in jail. He is in an electric cell and the visit doesn't go that well. Heero asks for an explanation of Duo's behaviour from him later. Heero realises he's being an idiot and he should move on and so he goes home and kisses Duo because of which they are now a couple :)

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 18:** Rabid Dogs and Pink Princesses

Posted 2nd June 2007

I rubbed my hair with a towel as I stepped out of the washroom. I had a towel tied around my waist and I was suddenly self conscious of the fact that I was almost naked.

I mean Duo's seen me in this state hundreds of times and yet I find it hard to walk into the bedroom knowing that Duo's sleeping in there.

It was only last night that I put Derosia behind me and have decided to forgive Duo and move on.

It seems to surreal… it feels almost like nothing's changed and at the same time it feels as though everything has changed. We're still living together, eating together, going to work together… but somewhere everything feels different…

I peeked into the bedroom and saw Duo sprawled on the bed, the covers kicked off and his mouth hanging open, lightly snoring.

I smiled leaning in the doorway. I can't believe I ever decided to hate him forever.

I should have known that would be impossible.

With one hand I clutched the towel around my waist tighter as I tip toed into the room and opened my closet quietly.

Pulling out my uniform and his as well I started getting dressed trying to keep myself from going completely naked at any given point.

After buttoning the last button I turned around to see Duo sitting up and staring shamelessly at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling myself flush slightly. Did the towel slip at all? Did I unknowingly flash him? Why is he smiling like that?

"Admiring my boyfriend." He answered smoothly and I blushed deeply. Boyfriend… I liked the sound of that…

"Well you're getting late." I turned away trying to hide my red face. "I'll go make breakfast." And I hurriedly went to the kitchen.

I was still new at this and had a long way to go before I would be comfortable with Duo like that. I had thought that it would be easy to be with Duo since I already knew him for so long and then I had lived with him for a while as well. So technically there would be no more surprises right?

Then why am I so conscious about everything all of a sudden? Like how last night Duo asked if we could push the beds together now that we were a couple and I refused.

Luckily, Duo had been pretty awkward as well so he didn't make a big deal about it.

I distinctly feel as though I am in enemy territory without any sort of plan or blueprints or mission parameters. Just lost in the new territory… and one wrong move could destroy what we have.

Am I paranoid?

* * *

My dreams are getting worse. This is the third night I have spent lying awake in a row and I doubt I will be able to keep my exhaustion in check any longer. 

Duo's been worrying but he doesn't know that I know. He doesn't say anything but he forces me to eat, forces me to go to bed early and then watches me until he falls asleep.

So he's confused. He sees me eat, sees me sleep, sees me not stressing about anything and yet I look tired.

"Hee-chan?" I jerked awake and looked around confused for a second. I was at work, organizing papers… and Duo was leaning over my desk. When did I fall asleep? And better yet… why did Duo wake me from a nightmare-free sleep?

"What?" I asked before I had a chance to hide my irritation at him for having awakened me.

"Are you all right? Do you want to go see the nurse?" He asked softly and touched my cheek gently.

"I'm not a child Duo. I don't need to see the nurse." I told him still unable to mask my irritation.

"I know but –" His words were cut off when we heard storming footsteps in the hallway.

"MAXWELL!" I heard a roar and I stood up quickly as Duo jumped behind me to use me as a shield.

"Duo, what did you do?" I growled at him and he grinned at me and held my shoulders to keep me in between him and the door.

The door ripped open and slammed into the wall making all the items on my desk tremble.

White stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with fury and his hands fisted in anger.

"You BASTARD!" He roared and Duo squeaked.

"Save me Heero!" He begged me and I felt my exhaustion seep in again.

"What did you do Duo?" I asked as calmly as possible hoping that my voice of reason would calm White down as well.

"I'll suspend you for this Maxwell! Did you really think you could get away with this!?" White asked incredulously and Duo laughed.

"No you can't! Trowa's your boss now and he won't let you fire me!" Duo countered confidently.

"What did he do sir?" I asked and White's attention came back to me.

He looked like he was debating himself on whether to tell me or not and then he came to a decision. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

I unfolded it and had to hold in a chuckle. On it was a rather graphic drawing of White and Janice in lewd positions… complete with sound effects penned in.

"Has Janice seen these?" I asked.

White's face turned redder if it was possible but his voice was quiet with embarrassment. "She took the rest of the day off." He answered and Duo howled with laughter.

As my eyes scanned the paper I saw that on the right hand corner of the paper was Duo's name signed in.

He signed his own prank? Just how confident was he?

"Duo." I said in my scolding voice and he leaned over my shoulder to look at his work.

"Gives you ideas doesn't it?" He said in a deep voice and bit my ear discretely before stepping out from behind me.

I froze shocked at the intimate moment we had just had when we had just been acting like friends for a while now.

"Well…" I cleared my throat. "No harm done, no one has to see these…" And to make my point I shredded the page right then.

"Hee-chan! You don't give me enough credit! I made copies! And they're pasted all over the office!" He quipped and I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"I'll kill you!" White shouted and I panicked. I grabbed Duo by his shirt and pulled him out of the office before White could catch him and we both ran down the hallway trying to get to Trowa's office before someone lost a head… or an arm...

* * *

Trowa shook his head looking as though he wanted to be angry but was more amused than anything else. 

"Come on Tro… it was funny! Admit it! You want to laugh!" Duo grinned and I resisted the urge to pull my hair.

Trowa's promotion to Head had boosted Duo's ego and now he thought he was invincible.

"You have to learn a lesson Duo…" He said managing to keep a straight face.

"I did! I learned my lesson! Can I go now?" He asked distinctly like a child being reprimanded by his principal.

"Duo…" I groaned.

"I did! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at that but still didn't say anything.

There was a moment of silence and then Trowa sighed.

"Go do five laps or something of the track. Dismissed." He said and sat back down in his chair.

Duo gave me a victorious smirk and then sauntered out of the office looking extremely please with himself. I grudgingly followed.

Trowa really was spoiling him. He knew five laps were nothing to Duo. This was not a punishment at all.

If anything, it was encouragement.

What was to say Duo won't pull another one on White?

"Duo. I need to ask… why'd you do it? It served no purpose except to infuriate White." I said when we reached our office.

He plopped down into his chair and put his feet on the desk.

"I don't like him. And it really had a purpose. You just don't know it." He shook a finger at me and I felt my irritation rising.

"Duo!" I growled.

He sobered up and sat up straight.

"It's just that… I thought he was being unfair when he kept targeting you and coming after you again and again when you hadn't even done anything. You don't say anything either… you just let him yell…"

I sighed. "But I still don't see how…"

He got up abruptly and came to me hugging me lightly. "Now… he has another target. It's not just you anymore… it's us." He whispered into my ear and kissed my neck softly. "No one screams at my Hee-chan and gets away with it."

I smiled into his shoulder, my irritation dissipating entirely. I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you." I said my face flushing. In answer, he kissed me.

* * *

My bare feet slapped against the cold, hard concrete as I ran blindly through the darkness, my one hand staying in contact with a stone wall to guide my movements. 

I wheezed, not being able to breathe deeply enough, as I turned a corner, my feet slipping when I refused to slow down to take the sharp turn.

I barely managed to regain my balance as I recited directions under my breath that I don't remember how I know.

"Right, left, a door to the right." I whispered to myself as I willed my pursuer to lose sight of me.

It was so dark… I felt along the wall searching for the door risking slowing down in the process.

"Please, please, please be here, be here…" I chanted to myself. I was on the verge of tears and I didn't even know why.

As my hand curled around the handle of the door I suppressed the urge to give a whoop of joy and jiggled the door knob.

It was locked.

I went pale and my breaths became short.

"No, no, no, no, no." I fisted my hands in my hair. "Break the door down, break the door down. Break the door, yeah break the door."

I kicked the door as hard as I could and felt the force of my kick reverberate through the door and then travel down the walls.

"Shit, shit, shit." I slammed into the door again using my shoulder instead and it didn't give.

"Please open up, please." I prayed but it didn't budge. I heard a growl down the hall and I felt fear course through every fibre of my being.

_He's found me._

Turning the opposite direction I gave up on the door and ran blindly forward not bothering with guiding myself using the wall.

All of a sudden I slammed into a wall and fell to the hard concrete floor.

I heard the growling behind me turn into a snarl and I felt paralyzed with fear.

I turned and raked my nails over the wall hoping it was give way but it didn't work. I heard the clacking of sharp claws behind me as the animal came closer to me… slowly… the chase was over, he had his prey.

"Please, please, help… some one please…" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks but I didn't concern myself with them and I continued to scratch at the wall with my nails feeling them crack and splinter and then bleed but they didn't hurt.

I turned around and tried to look in the general direction of where I could hear the claws but I was blind. All I could see was black. No shadows, no colors, nothing.

I pushed myself back into the wall trying to crawl away from the sound of the claws.

"Please help." I whimpered and the clacking of the claws grew faster.

He was running towards me. He was going to get me! I'm going to die in this place! Help! Help! Somebody!

Suddenly my back was slammed against the wall, claws tearing into my shoulders but I felt no pain. I stared straight at where the head of the beast should be but did not see anything, only heard the snarling inches from my face.

Suddenly the face of the beast came into light and I could see again, but only the beast… my surroundings remained in darkness.

"No…" I whispered seeing what… or rather who had been chasing me.

"Miss me Hee-chan?" Derosia said leaning close. His face was on a dog's head, the rest of the body belonging to a large black hound but the face… the face…

He opened his mouth and a large lapping tongue came out and licked my face.

"You're mine!" He growled as he bared his teeth, sharp dog teeth, and then bit my neck as I screamed.

"Heero!"

I screamed harder trying to dislodge the monstrous dog from my neck.

"Heero! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

I dug my fingers deep into the dog's fur and tried my best to rip him apart with my bare hands.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and pushed my nails deeper into the skin feeling it break and I felt warm liquid oozing through the wound.

"Heero! Let go! Ah!" The voice echoed but I didn't acknowledge it.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed into the darkness.

"Heero! I'm here, I'm here, shh…" I felt gentle hands rubbing my back and soft kisses on my cheek and neck. "You're safe… you're safe…"

It was then that I realised that my fingers didn't feel any fur at all, only smooth skin and a warm body.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw that Duo was leaning over me, his body stretched out along mine on my bed, his eyes soft with concern even as he flinched when I removed my hand.

"Duo…" My throat hurt… I had screamed out loud?

"You okay?" He asked me leaning down so that his cheek was in contact with mine.

I started to say yes but changed my mind and shook my head instead. "I'm sorry… I hurt you…" I felt the guilt starting to claw at me. Duo was only trying to help me and I had sunk my nails into his back.

"It's not your fault. And it doesn't hurt, really." He pulled back to let me see the honesty in his eyes.

"Maybe…" I gulped trying to talk around the soreness in my throat. "Maybe you should wear a shirt when you sleep from now on."

He looked confused for a second and then he smiled. He nudged my nose with his.

"If I did, then you won't be able to ogle me." He said slyly and I blushed, the last grips of the dream leaving me. "And I like you ogling me." He grinned.

I pinched his side playfully and he squirmed.

As I watched him I felt something come over me as I pulled him down and kissed him fiercely, smashing my lips against his he moaned into my mouth. I pushed his head down more and more and raised my own so that our lips were crushed between our teeth.

My lips hurt from the abuse but I didn't stop.

Duo made a sound of protest when I bit his lip quite harshly but I didn't let him go.

"Ngh, Heero… stop…" He gasped out before I pulled him down and kissed him again.

"Hee- Stop… Stop!" He managed to pull my hand away from his head and then pushed me back. "Heero!" He scolded when I tried to follow his lips.

I lied back down watching him carefully.

His lips were swollen and red and his lower lip was bleeding slightly where I had bit him. Why do I keep hurting him? Why did I do that? What's wrong with me?

We watched each other for a little while, his eyes boring into mine and then I turned away, breaking the eye contact.

"Why did you do that?" He asked and I wondered the same thing. I hadn't thought… I had just done what came into my mind right then... something had told me to do that and I had blindly listened... I didn't know a reason...

"Heero! Talk to me!" He said and I still didn't look at him.

"I don't know… Can we sleep now?" I asked keeping my eyes averted.

"Oh… okay…" He said and started climbing off of me.

"No!" I grabbed his arm, absently noting the small half-moon wounds on his back. "Stay… please?"

He smiled at me and then climbed back into my bed, "Scoot." He said affectionately and pulled me close to his chest before getting comfortable.

Right before I drifted back to sleep I heard him say, "You can hurt me all you want Hee-chan… It doesn't hurt if it's from you."

In answer I kissed his chest and fell promptly into a deep sleep.

I had no more nightmares that night.

The next day, we pushed the beds together.

* * *

"It didn't work Duo." Quatre's voice drifted from the living room as I tip toed down the hallway to listen to their conversation. 

It was a hot night, the air was heavy and humid and made everything stuffy and sticky. This was one of the hottest nights of the year and I had been glad that I had managed to actually fall asleep in that heat.

But I woke up when Duo tried to slide away from me and went to the living room to make a call to Quatre.

He didn't know I was awake so I decided a little eavesdropping never hurt anyone.

"What's going on?" He asked echoing my thoughts.

"Derosia got ten years in jail for torture but Orner was unable to get him a life sentence even. None of the jurors believed that Derosia deserved a death sentence. Orner then tried to convince them to give him lifetime but they didn't agree to that either." Quatre explained.

Ten years? Only ten years?

"Ten years is too little Quat… we have to do something." Duo said squinting at the vid phone, the blue glow from the screen lighting up his face in the darkness.

"We can't do anything else Duo."

"Nothing legal." Duo murmured and I frowned.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you get caught you're not the only one who will lose something. Heero's in this as well. You want him to give you up so soon after you two got together?"

I watched Duo's expression as he thought hard.

"I can't just sit by and watch Derosia get out ten years later after putting Heero through all that…"

"I understand… but remember you had a large role in it as well." Quatre's voice took a slight colder edge and Duo flinched.

"I'll take Heero away from here. We'll go somewhere he won't be able to find us. We'll change our names, cover our tracks…"

I sagged against the wall, my bare back sticking slightly to it. I never wanted to see Derosia again… but I didn't want to run either… I had a good life here…

Quatre was quiet for a bit and Duo chewed on his bottom lip. "Where is he imprisoned?"

"Base 9 prison block. He got the electric cell again when Orner mentioned Derosia's ability to bend metal."

"I hope he dies in there." Duo spat out with so much venom he scared me for a moment. I had never seen such hatred in his eyes, not even when he had discovered I was gay.

"We all do." Quatre said quietly. "Good night Duo. Take care of Heero." And the screen switched off casting the whole room in darkness.

I stayed listening to Duo's breathing in the living room for a few minutes waiting for him to come to bed.

When he didn't come I peaked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

I quietly entered the living room and stood in front of him, wondering what to do next.

He didn't look up and instead reached out and grabbed my hips pulling me forward. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my stomach.

I ran my hands over his hair trying to soothe him.

"I'm okay Duo… don't worry so much." I said softly to him. "Ten years is a lot of time. And we get to spend them together." I smiled when I said that hoping that Duo would hear it in my voice.

"Aishiteru Hee-chan. Zutto." Duo said into my stomach and I froze.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked resuming the movements of my hand.

He shrugged and squeezed me tighter. "I am in love with a Japanese guy, I _had_ to learn Japanese, right?" I could hear his smile in his voice and I laughed.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"Just that and baka, onna, and omae o'koros… or something like that." He said his face still buried in my stomach.

I laughed again. "Come on let's go to sleep… baka." I added and he looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with humour.

He let go of my waist and got up, heading to the bedroom. "You coming… onna?" He said mischief dancing on his face.

I stopped when I heard that. "Duo… do you know what onna means?" I asked.

He nodded and I burned.

"You little…" I stalked towards him and he dashed down the hallway, laughing, and disappeared into the bedroom.

I chuckled at his childish behaviour and followed him.

* * *

Duo and I were in the men's locker rooms of the Preventeer gym when Janice walked in. 

She sent the entire room into a state of panic as naked men ran to cover themselves up and the half dressed ones stared at her audacity.

She walked up to us and glared at Duo who was sitting next to me putting his shoes on. When her eyes came to rest on me she looked like she was ready to murder one of us.

"Agent Barton wishes to see you." She said in a clipped tone. "Both of you." She looked down her nose at Duo as if he was filth. Seeing her giving my lover that look burned me.

"Understood. And next time, wait for us. It is indecent for a lady to walk into a men's room." I said in a clipped tone as I pulled my shoes on as well and waited for Duo to get ready.

When I saw he was done I marched out of there and Duo followed me practically skipping all the way.

I heard Janice huff and stalk out of there as a collective sigh of relief sounded through the room.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Duo exclaimed and I nodded unable to say anything more. 

"What's going on?" Wufei asked as he entered Trowa's office.

"Relena's guards are MIA. Again." Trowa explained as he rubbed his forehead.

"What's Relena saying?" I asked.

"She says that one day she woke up and they were gone. She's hysterical claiming that she needs someone strong and dependent. She says, and I quote 'I need a powerful man to protect me, not some grade-school thugs' unquote." Trowa read from a paper.

I felt a headache forming between my eyes. I already knew what Trowa was going to say next.

"She's demanding Heero to be her personal bodyguard." He finished and my headache bloomed.

"Like hell!" Duo yelled.

"And… she has exclusively demanded that you not be paired with Heero."

Duo looked like a fish out of water at that and his eyes were wide with outrage but he was interrupted by Wufei's quiet, speclative voice, "Something's not right."

"Where is she right now?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Wufei answered.

"Upstairs?" Duo asked confused.

"Upstairs." Trowa confirmed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I have to assign you to her. She said that if I don't then she will stop supporting the work of Preventeers and even went as far as to threaten that she will pin any danger to her person as our fault directly." Trowa sighed.

"I want to be assigned along with Heero." Duo stated.

"I can't do that."

"If you don't then I'll follow him there unofficially." Duo argued.

"If you do then you will be a civilian and can therefore be arrested." Trowa explained.

"What if I refuse?" I asked stopping Duo before he could say anything else.

"Not an option."

"Something's not right." Wufei said again and this time our attention came to him. He looked down on the table thoughtfully while we all willed him to explain.

As he took a breath to explain the door burst open and Relena walked in, her face streaked with tears and her lip trembling pathetically.

When her eyes landed on me though it was as though someone had opened a tap somewhere. She just burst into hysterical sobs as she came and draped herself all over me. From the corner of my eye I saw Duo fist his hands and look away in order to control his temper.

I patted her back awkwardly and waited for her to get off me but she seemed to take my patting as encouragement and hugged me tighter.

"Relena," Trowa cleared his throat, "How did you know we were here?"

"A girl told me." She paused in her crying to answer and then promptly burst back into tears again.

"A girl?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this blonde girl who hates Duo too." Relena recalled tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Janice?

"Oh Heero!" She howled. "Someone's out to get me!" I patted her back again not knowing how to handle her hysterics. From the corner of my eye I saw Duo turning absolutely livid.

"I want to be assigned with Heero." Duo growled at Trowa.

"No way!" She turned her tear streaked face towards Trowa. "He hates me! I don't feel safe with him!"

"Relena, you have to understand. Duo and Heero are a perfect team, Heero's weaknesses are Duo's strengths. When we put them together we get a formidable team. I ask you to reconsider."

"No!" She said stubbornly, shifting so that she was shamelessly sitting in my lap. Next to me Duo dug his nails into the wood of the table and made an obviously conscious effort to ignore the sobbing girl in my lap.

"Relena, please get off me." I said trying to push her off but she didn't listen.

Trowa switched tactics. "If you don't take Duo as well then I'm afraid Heero's weaknesses will prevent him from being an excellent bodyguard. I will have to assign you a different team that offer you better protection than Heero alone."

"I want _just_ Heero." Relena pushed.

"You claimed that any danger to your person will be treated as a failure of the Preventeers. I am not willing to take that chance. Either you take Heero _and_ Duo or I assign you a just as good, second team."

Relena bit her lower lip and thought it over.

"Fine! Duo can come. But he says _one_ thing to me that makes me fear for my life and I will have him court marshalled."

Duo stood up. "Agreed!" He said quickly. "Now Heero and I have work to do." He said as he pulled me out of the chair with Relena still in my lap. The sudden movement had her slipping off me and she almost fell down.

I reached out and grabbed her arm to hold her up which earned me a starry eyed look from her and a vicious betrayed look from Duo.

"Let's go Heero." Duo ground out and I nodded at him.

"I'll send the mission files to you via email. Look them over ASAP and you'll be getting assigned to this position in two days time." Trowa called after us.

"Why was I called?" I heard Wufei ask just as I was leaving. Unfortunately I didn't hear Trowa's answer as Duo dragged me out of there and into our office.

As soon as the door closed behind us Duo grabbed me and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth and holding me tightly against him.

I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me into a wall and trapped me rubbing his hands all over my body.

"Duo…" I gasped as he let go of my lips to bite my neck. He licked the spot slightly getting rid of any pain that I might have felt and continued sucking on the spot.

Slowly he let go of my neck and just hugged me. I felt my hammering heart start to calm down and I kissed his cheek softly.

"You're mine." He growled and I smiled.

"I'm yours."

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is... I am estimating... five more chapters or so till the end of this fic... wow, this turned out alot longer than I had originally assumed. It was only going to be about ten chapters long. Wow...

Hope u liked! I'll go do the rest of my homework now.

And time for a little honesty - my summer's a lot more hectic than I had estimated at the start so my chapters will be in spurts. You might see double updates at one time and then no chapters for like a month or so. Sorry abt that!

Until next time!

Persephone


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing

**A/N:** It is finally here!! Hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Warning:** Relena... er... Relena bashing.

Now on with the story!**  
**

**Chapter 19:** Reality Check

Posted on June 16, 2007

"I'm dying Hee-chan…" Duo moaned pathetically from his spot on the couch. I glanced at him from the hallway and shook my head.

"Go grab some ice cream; it'll make you feel better." I told him and he huffed at me. What was I supposed to do? Make it rain?

This summer was turning into a killer. Everyone was cranky… including me. The weather people were ranting on it being the hottest summer in the past ten years or so.

The minute Duo had heard that one he had started moaning and groaning and just being plain miserable.

He'd been fine before that… it was as though the announcement had suddenly made him realise that the situation warranted complaining.

Currently he had ditched clothing and was shamelessly sprawled on the couch with nothing except his boxers on. I was immensely grateful to whatever god there be that he hadn't taken those off yet.

"It's so fucking hot! Heero! Cool me down!" He demanded and I stared.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know… do something!" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Like what? Make it rain?" I asked sarcastically and his eyes grew wide.

"You can do that?" He asked full of innocent wonder that I knew to be obviously fake.

"Go take a cold shower. Should cool you down enough." I suggested a last time before resuming my cooking.

"Join me?" He appeared suddenly behind me and hugged me, putting his chin on my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"I doubt it'll cool either of us down…" I answered trying to keep my thoughts rational as his hands left my waist to run down my sides. My bare back was in contact with his naked chest and the sensation made pleasant shivers run down my spine.

"I don't mind…" He whispered into my ear and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my shorts.

Cooking forgotten I leaned back further into him when he started kissing a trail from my shoulder to my neck.

My hands gripped the counters so tightly my knuckles went white as I tried to control my body's reactions to him. I was shamelessly hard now and was trying to hide that fact by pushing forward into the counter.

"Duo… stop…" He ignored me. Using his grip on my hips he pulled me back into him and I realised that he was just as hard. I could feel his erection and it aroused me even further.

I could feel my body temperature rising, making the heat of the kitchen almost unbearable but at the same time the heat felt pleasant. There was fire coursing through every part of me and Duo was the only one to ever ignite it.

"Ah!" I gasped as his fingers ghosted over my erection, uncertain.

"Come on." He whispered against my shoulder and held my hand to lead me to the bedroom.

"Duo…?" I was confused… the bedroom? Were we going to…?

As he started leading us towards the beds I held back.

"Hee-chan?" He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head at him.

"Then come here." He tugged me forward by our joined hands but I held back still.

"Heero…" He looked hesitant now and I couldn't blame him.

"Are we going to… do I have to…?" I didn't know what I was asking and so I looked away breaking his hold on my hand.

"You don't want to?" He asked but his voice was neutral. I couldn't gage what he was thinking based on his voice alone and I was too much of a coward to look into his eyes.

I wanted to! I really, really did… but at the same time…

"I could… I could suck…" I offered still not looking at him.

"That's all right. I'm going to go take a shower." He went right past me and into the washroom.

I stood there for several minutes feeling distinctly as though I had screwed up big time.

oO0Oo

"Are you packed Duo?" I asked him from the living room. We both packed lightly for the mission even though it was indefinite.

When he didn't answer I went to the bedroom. There I saw him listlessly putting weapons and packing clothes into a duffel bag.

"Duo? Are you packed?" I asked again. He looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes! I'm done packing!" He snapped and threw a few more items of clothing into the bag haphazardly.

"Duo…? What's wrong?" I walked into the room and sat next to him looking at him questioningly. He looked frustrated.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. Then he opened it again, seemed to squeak slightly and closed it again wordlessly.

I hugged his arm and tugged making him look at me. "Talk to me Duo." I pleaded with him.

"I'm not supposed to say a word to… to… _her."_ He spat out 'her' as though it disgusted him to even mention her. "That was our deal and I'll hold true to it but… but it'll kill me every time she'll lay her hands on you…"

With his free hand he tugged on his bangs, "And I can't say a word to her… she'll be hanging all over my boyfriend and I'm supposed to keep quiet." He sighed and rubbed his face.

I released his hand and climbed into his lap so that I was straddling him. It hurt me to see him so frustrated and upset but at the same time I felt elated that he was that jealous.

Cupping his cheeks I kissed him lightly. "I'll hold her off okay? I won't give you a need to yell at her for anything. Promise." I whispered to him as I kissed him again, longer this time.

His hands snaked around my waist and held me tightly against him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth and tasting me.

I threaded my fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp lightly as we kissed. Every touch of his made me feel treasured and complete. Sometimes it scared me just how much I loved him.

We separated with a soft smacking of lips and I looked into his eyes, soft and shimmering with adoration.

I loved looking into his eyes… the deep shade of violet that is solely him… the way they lit up with mischief, darkened with lust, dulled with anger or sadness… they truly were the windows to his soul.

And just looking into them made my heart almost burst with emotion.

"Oh god I love you so much." I whispered to him and his eyes lit up. He kissed the corner of my mouth and then nuzzled my neck, hugging me tightly to him.

"So… pack up?" I asked him, smiling, and he grunted and bit my neck lightly in answer.

I kissed the top of his head and dislodged myself from his arms. "Get ready we have an hour." I said to him and he smiled.

"I won't be able to touch you there will I?" He asked me and I held his hand.

"We don't have to keep an eye on her when she's showering." I winked at him and he laughed.

"It'll be fun I guess." He said as he started packing clothes again, this time less viciously.

"Think about it." I said grinning too, "While she's trying to get me to fall in love with her, I'll be making out with you the moment she turns around." I felt lighter when I saw his eyes dance with mischief at the scenario.

"Oh yes! Imagine the look on her face if she found out!" And he roared with laughter. I chuckled along with him and urged him to pack faster.

oO0Oo

We picked Relena up from the Preventeer's office and we were to escort her until the people offing her bodyguards were captured.

As Relena's driver drover us to the airport – she was due in Paris for a conference of some kind – I tried to hold her at arm's length from me. She had insisted that Duo sit in the front with the driver while I share the backseat with her. Duo had pursed his lips and gotten in front silently.

So far he hadn't even looked back but I knew his ears were trained on the backseat.

"Relena!" I said exasperated when she hugged my arm. "Please let go." I asked her and she huffed but let go.

"Thank you." I said and then saw Duo's shoulder's relax marginally in the front seat.

I smiled at him even though I knew he can't see me. Just his presence made me feel loads better about this mission.

oO0Oo

"Could you leave us for a moment Duo?" Relena said with false politeness. Duo stiffened beside me. We were sitting on a couch in Relena's office thoroughly bored as she went through phone call after phone call.

Duo had slipped an arm around my shoulders at some point during our constant vigilance and I had to make a conscious effort to not lean into his embrace.

At Relena's request his arm tightened around my shoulders. Discretely I placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed to calm him down. He sighed and nodded walking out of the office.

"What is it Relena?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. I was getting tired of her coming on to me every chance she got. I was even more tired of her treating Duo like a thorn in her side.

"Nothing… I just wanted him out." She said with a flip of her hand. "We don't get any time alone and I was getting tired of that. This was the reason why I wanted you solo… but Duo _had_ to insist…"

I slammed my hand down on her table to shut her up. Her words burned me and I resisted the urge to strangle her.

"He's an exceptional agent and an amazing friend. You'll be lucky if he even gives you the time of the day let alone accepting a mission _protecting_ you!" I snapped.

"He threatens me! He undermines me and makes me feel like I'm worth nothing!" She yelled.

"Think about it! That's what you do to him all the time!" That shut her up.

"Why do you _always_ take his side?! I'm right here! I'm tired of dropping hint after hint! I want you Heero, I want to marry you, have your children and be with you forever!" She said looking close to tears and I pitied her.

I shook my head at her. "And I'm tired of refusing you." I said as gently as possible. I didn't want her to go berserk on me and decide to take revenge on me. Having the Queen of the World as an enemy was a very bad move.

"But why? I can give you everything, I can offer you the world literally! What more could you want?" She whined pathetically.

"I'm sorry." I said to her again. "I think you should let Duo back in, or I will leave." I said to her and she huffed again.

She pressed a button on the phone and spoke into it. "Christie? Send Agent Maxwell in." She said curtly and sat back down. "I hope you know I'm not going to stop." She said not looking at me.

"But I still wish you would." I said to her and smiled when Duo entered the room. He came straight up to me and put an arm around my shoulders again.

"Everything all right?" He asked but I knew what he was actually asking – _Did she touch you again?_

"Everything's fine." I said to him and he smiled at me.

oO0Oo

Duo was lounging on a couch attempting a crossword puzzle while Relena tittered around picking out this outfit and that.

"Heero? Which one do you think I should wear tonight?" She asked me as she laid out an assortment of skimpy lingerie in front of her. I closed the curtains of the window I was looking out of and glanced at the clothing she had selected. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Duo's grip on the newspaper tighten.

"I don't care Relena. Just pick one." I said to her and went to take a seat on the same couch as Duo, pulling his legs up and putting them back down on my lap. He relaxed almost immediately and stretched in a very cat-like manner.

I saw Relena's eyes narrow at Duo but he was happy not paying any attention to her, his eyes trained on the crossword in front of him.

"I think red looks good on me don't you think Heero?" She asked holding up a red…thing… that couldn't possibly have been made for covering skin.

I shuddered looking away from the ghastly thing. I had been unable to stop myself in time from imagining her in… _that._

"Then again… pink has always been my strong point…" She continued murmuring. "Maybe white? No… that's too bride like… maybe I'll wear that one on my wedding night! What do you think Heero? Should I wear that on the wedding night?"

Did I hear that right? Why should _I_ care what she wears on her wedding night?!

"Just pick one." I said annoyed and she decided on the red one and went skipping to the washroom.

As soon as the washroom door closed Duo threw the newspaper down and jumped on me pinning me to the couch.

"Duo…" I barely had time to say his name before he was attacking my mouth, his hands running up and down my chest. I held him to myself as hard as I could all the while trying to memorize the feel of his lips against mine. God only knew when we'll have a chance to touch again.

I kept one ear trained at the washroom listening for noises. She was brushing her teeth right now which would take about three minutes.

We had three minutes together.

Duo started slowing down, calming himself as his hands lazily rubbed circles on my stomach. He pulled back letting go of my lips with a soft wet sound and kissed my cheek.

"I _hate_ seeing her hands on you." He whispered forcefully to me and I tightened my hands on his back.

I sighed against his neck and licked the sensitive skin there slightly, savouring his taste. He moaned and kissed my cheek again.

I heard the washroom door opening and both of us sprang apart, him landing back in his lounging, care-free, position almost seamlessly.

She walked in wearing – thankfully – a robe over the monstrosity that we all knew she had hidden underneath.

"Duo, I want you to leave. I don't need two guards with me in my room. One is enough." She said curtly and Duo stiffened.

"I won't spend the night alone with you Relena. It is indecent for a man and a woman to be left alone like this." I said in a monotone. "If Duo goes, I go."

I saw her clutching on her robe with her perfectly manicured nails. I knew that she was imagining gauging Duo's eyes out with those claw-like nails.

I'll shoot her before she gets that close to my lover.

She seemed indecisive but then her eyes brightened and I worried.

"Okay, he can stay. But there's only one couch in the room, so you'll have to share the bed with me." She said smoothly and I understood why she makes such a good politician.

"Heero can take the couch. I'll sleep on the ground." Duo offered and she shot him a venomous look.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped at him. "This is between me and Heero. Your input is not needed."

I saw Duo snap his mouth close and I burned in anger.

"All right." I said. I turned to Duo and said to him, "Your opinion is important to _me_. Would you like to share the couch?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow. Sharing a couch led to very close contact and only an idiot will miss a romantic implication in the words.

That was my point. I was tired of pretending to be straight. Let Relena know that we're a couple.

I saw Relena bristle but I didn't give her the pleasure of my attention.

"What do you say Duo?" I asked him very softly, changing my monotone, stern voice with Relena to a soft, gentle one with Duo. She _must_ have noticed _that_ change.

"You can't share the couch! It's not made for two people! It's a love seat, it's not even a couch!" She ranted.

I tilted my head at Duo in question, ignoring her constant chatter.

"Okay." He said with a slight smile and I resisted the urge to kiss those lips.

"Perfect. It's settled. Duo and I will share the couch. You can have the bed Relena." I told her in my no nonsense voice and then proceeded to get myself comfortable with Duo already lying on the love seat.

The only way the two of us could fit on that small thing was if Duo spooned me from behind and his arms around my waist were the only things keeping me from falling off.

"Comfy?" Duo whispered in my ear but it was loud enough for Relena to hear.

"Very." I answered back in the same tone. Relena looked ready to murder something… or someone but in the end she could do nothing.

She looked close to tears but she gave up and crawled into bed.

I felt kind of bad for hurting her but she had to realise that I would never love her like that.

Regardless of how guilty I felt, Duo's warm arms around me gave a deep, dreamless sleep.

oO0Oo

"What's going on?" I asked Trowa. His call had been sudden and unexpected and he had told me to go some place Relena won't hear us.

"As of now Relena is under investigation." Trowa told me and if I had been standing up I would have fallen over.

"What?"

"It's not official. Official means paperwork, and paperwork means Relena will know about it. Wufei has been investigating the guards' disappearance and has come across some strange information."

"What are you saying?" He couldn't possibly be saying what I think he is. I mean… come on! Relena? She won't have her own guards kidnapped or killed. She's not _that_ insane! Not to mention she has no reason!

"Ever wonder why Relena's guards kept disappearing but even when she had been completely vulnerable she was never attacked? That's what struck Wufei during our briefing before Relena interrupted."

"Oh…" So that _is_ what he's saying…

"Keep an eye on her. Your mission has changed. You're not guarding Relena anymore; you're keeping an eye on her."

Duo's so going to love this.

"Roger that." I told him and Trowa hung up.

Relena… offing her own guards? I have no idea what to think of that.

oO0Oo

I took the few moments of peace I got when Relena decided to take her beauty showers that lasted an hour and a half to just relax a bit.

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my brow. I had just finished my round of daily exercises. Duo had run off to grab some breakfast halfway through my routine and I haven't seen him back.

I sank down to the plush carpet and relaxed there.

I smiled thinking of Duo. I can't wait to finish this stupid mission and then spend some time alone with him again. I miss him, even though he's with me…

I wonder what he's doing?

I was just about to get up when Relena came in. She only had a towel on that barely covered her assets and I looked away immediately.

I kept my eyes trained on the wall across from me trying to ignore her until she got dressed but she came and sat down in front of me.

We kept staring at each other for a few minutes until I got tired of it and finally gave up.

"What do you want Relena?" I asked her but then realised that was the wrong thing to say because I saw her eyes darken in lust.

"You." She said as she moved forward and quickly stole a kiss from me. I gaped at her audacity. I can't believe that even after I had refused her countless times she thinks she can come kiss me and get me to fall in love with her?

Excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with acid.

"Stop! Relena!" I said sternly holding her at an arm's length. Unbelievable! She actually kissed me! I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand non too discretely. All I wanted at this moment was the Relena taste out of my mouth and Duo to show up.

"Just let me… you'll know you love me if you let me just…" She ran her hands over my chest and stomach. She crawled forward until she was almost lying on top of me.

My skin crawled everywhere she touched. I really, really wanted to rip her off of me but I was afraid I'd hurt her. So I grabbed her arms and pulled her away from me, just short of actually throwing her off of me.

"Look Relena. I'm tired of saying this again and again. This is the last time I'll say it and listen carefully." I said in a very strong and stern voice looking strictly into her eyes. "I don't love you. No, I am not in denial because I'm in love with someone else. I feel very strongly about this person and I would appreciate it if you don't throw yourself on me anymore."

Hopefully now she'll stop.

"Who is she?" Relena hissed. "Who is she? She can't be better than me! I'm beautiful! I'm rich! I'm the queen!"

"You're a spoiled brat too." Duo's rough voice came from the doorway and I winced. Oh crap, Duo's said a 'demeaning' thing to Relena and now she'll have him fired…

Relena smiled a victorious smile. "Care to say that again Agent Maxwell?"

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.

"Gladly, Queen of the Bitches. You're a spoiled brat. Heero's one thing you can't get and so you're obsessed with him. Know what I think you should do? Get over it!" He spat at her.

"You broke our deal. You'll be fired first thing tomorrow." Relena said calmly, but her narrowed eyes betrayed her fury.

"I don't fucking care!" Duo yelled and Relena shrank away from him, grabbing my arm and using me as a shield. "Get away from him!" He hissed as he stalked towards her.

"Relena let go of my arm." I warned her. There was madness in Duo's eyes and I was afraid for her.

"No! He'll kill me!" She whimpered pathetically from behind me and I resisted the urge to throttle her. She brought this on herself. And for once I really did believe Relena… Duo _will_ kill her.

"Duo, relax. Everything's fine." I said trying to calm him down and then turned to Relena, "He won't kill you. Now let go of my arm."

Instead of calming down Duo grabbed my arm and ripped me away from her. In response to my sudden movement Relena held onto my other arm tighter. I ended up being trapped in a strange tug of war between my boyfriend and my stalker…ish.

"Let go of me both of you!" I yelled but my voice got drowned in the screaming match going on between them.

"Let go of Heero you royal hag!" Duo shouted and Relena gaped at the insult.

"Why you…. Ugh! Let go of my Heero!" She huffed at him and his eyes flashed.

"He doesn't want you, your whoriness!" Duo spat at her.

"I fail to see how that's any of your concern!" She yelled back.

"My concern? My concern?! I'll show you my concern!" He said as he cupped my cheek and smashed his mouth on mine. When I gasped at the sudden movement he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, making loud wet noises as he kissed me to further illustrate his point.

Relena abruptly let go of my arm with a cry as he held me tightly to himself and continued kissing me.

"Wha… what… you… him…?" Relena sputtered. When Duo ended the kiss I couldn't keep the slight smile off my face. I loved his kisses no matter what situation they had been given to me in. I turned around in his arms so that my back was to his chest and decided to clear everything up for her.

"The person I said I was in love with was not a girl… it's Duo." I confirmed it for her hoping that at least now she won't have a reason to believe anything otherwise.

"You're lying! You can't be gay!" She screamed and Duo's arms around me tightened in response.

"Oh yes he is. Now leave him alone!" Duo hissed at her and she whimpered.

"Duo…" He didn't need to be that vicious. "Don't…"

"And he's mine! I've had it with you throwing yourself all over him you fucking slut!" He continued and Relena looked closed to tears. I instantly felt bad for her and thoroughly annoyed at Duo. He didn't need to be that cruel.

"Duo!" I tried to get his attention but he seemed intent on pouring his heart out now that the cat was out of the bag.

"You've really shown everyone how being from a good family or having top education can still spew out disgusting, out of control whores like you!"

"Duo!" I saw how Relena was crying now and my heart went out to her. I knew how it felt to have an unrequited love and had hoped to break it to her gently. Duo, on the contrary, was twisting her heart and then stepping on it for good measure.

"He'll never be yours! He loves me not you!" I'd had it by now. I ripped his arms away from me and stepped back from him.

"You really like overdoing it don't you?" I asked him viciously. "I'm sure she got the point, you don't have to keep calling her names just because she likes me! Just stop!" I told him and he glared at me.

I turned to look at Relena and she quickly wiped tears off her face but she didn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry Relena." I told her sincerely. I felt horrible for the way things had gone about.

"You don't have to apol-" Duo started and I whirled around to glare at him.

"Shut. Up." I hissed at him and his eyes narrowed. "In fact, you should be the one apologizing."

"Come on Heero!" He whined. "I've been watching her put her hands all over you for the past two weeks, how do you think I feel?"

"It's all about you isn't it?" I hissed at him, "You've said enough. But instead of shutting up and just backing off you keep on coming! Is it really necessary to attack her like that?"

"I can't believe you're taking her side!" He said disbelievingly.

"Just… stop." I told him tired of this whole fiasco.

I saw his eyes narrow at me. He didn't say anything more and just turned and left.

"Relena I…" She glared at me too and then stormed out of the room.

Suddenly, I felt like the villain.

oO0Oo

"Duo…" I tried to talk to him but he ignored me. "Duo please listen to me." I tried again but he just stalked to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

Duo had gone and hidden in the study for the past few hours as I tried to get Relena to stop crying.

She _did_ stop. And even better, she says she'll back off.

And this time I believe her.

Now… now I have to get my lover to start talking to me.

I walked up to him and touched his arm lightly and when he didn't pull away I grasped it firmly.

"Duo… listen… I don't like you being angry at me…" I rubbed his arm.

"Are you apologizing to me too? Coz you seem to do that a lot." He snapped at me, still glaring outside the window.

"I'm not apologizing. I still think your words were too harsh." I said calmly refusing to take his bait.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't want you angry at me. Please… be fine again." I hugged him from behind, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Heero… kiss me please." At his quiet request I squeezed in between him and the window and kissed him gently, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He made no move to deepen the kiss and I was glad for that. I'm not sure I was capable of having a steamy make out session with him hours after breaking a girl's heart.

* * *

A/N: Heh... that takes care of Relena... :D But this isn't her last appearance yet!

Thanks for reading!  
Until next time,  
Persephone


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: First and foremost, To everyone who is NOT reading one-hep-cat's 'unstable' and 'replaced'... you're missing out!! Go read it!

Secondly: uh... okay there's no secondly.

Thirdly: I have written this chapter up in between physics and chemistry and so it might not be good at all... read at your own risk :)

**  
**

**Chapter 20**: The Inability to Say No.

Posted on June 26, 2007

I watched Relena step out of her study and head into her bedroom. I nodded to Duo who followed her to her room and waited outside to keep watch, looking distinctly bored. He knew, just as I did, that this mission was bogus. She wasn't in any _real_ danger… for some reason she was faking it.

This knowledge had removed any sense of urgency that we may have felt in the beginning of the mission. After all, having one's guards picked out one by one is a dangerous situation.

Relena was not talking to me and it was fine with me. She had been down since she found out about Duo and me. I felt a little guilty about how Duo had handled the situation but there was no helping it. I tried to make Duo see how he had been too harsh on her but he feels justified for his words and so he won't listen to me.

So I took the coward's way out. I appear indifferent to the obvious and cutting tension between the two. I pretend everything is fine and normal even though Relena shoots Duo looks of contempt and Duo answers back with his own glares… can't say that's too out of the ordinary.

This past week has tired me out more than the whole mission put together.

Seeing my opportunity present itself I slipped into Relena's study and went through the piles of paper on her desk. I knew Relena's routine by heart now. She'll take exactly twenty minutes to shower, change, and then head to bed… at which point I had better be there between Duo and her or there would be a fight.

I went through her drawers next when I couldn't find anything illegal. I didn't even know what I was looking for… its not like she'll keep a post-it or something with the information about the missing guards…

I came across a pile of paychecks… six to be exact, each paying a handsome amount of money to the families of the guards.

I frowned in thought. She may just be guilty about the fact that her guards disappeared and may be compensating the families for their loss… right? It doesn't prove that she's offing her guards.

I pulled out a small camera from my pocket and took snaps of the checks as proof and then put them back in their original place.

Looking at the clock I realized that Relena must be almost out so I headed to her room to avoid leaving Duo and her alone for too long.

oO0Oo

"What do you think this means?" I asked, holding the cell phone slightly away from my ear and near Duo's so that we could both hear Quatre's answer. Relena was currently taking a nap so Duo and I had come to the kitchen to call Quatre.

"This is big Heero. Relena doesn't do charity… at least unless it gets publicity. She's not one of the people who like being anonymous donors. If she _was_ compensating the families it would have been a bigger deal… and to pay that much…"

That made sense… "A bribe?" Duo spoke.

"Could be. But why bribe the families? It would make more sense for her to be paying an assassin or something. Maybe for their silence?"

"Doesn't make sense." I said. "I doubt the families know Relena's responsible for the disappearances."

Duo grunted in affirmation to my statement. I could almost hear Quatre nodding on the other side.

"And you say that nothing out of the ordinary has occurred?" He asked me.

"No… at least not to my knowledge." I answered and Duo nodded. "Duo thinks so too."

"Oh… hold on for a second." He said and then his voice faded somewhat. We could hear Trowa and Quatre talking and then there was Wufei saying something. We heard the phone shuffling around a bit and then Quatre spoke to us again, "Trowa says that he's sending Wufei and Yin to assist you in the investigation."

Duo jumped at that, "No way! She'll get suspicious!"

We heard Quatre talking to the both of them again, then he said, "Okay Wufei agrees. We'll contact you again in a few days. Wufei says he'll go talk to the families."

"Ya know what'll be really funny?" Duo asked and I looked at him questioningly while Quatre grew quiet to listen to Duo. "It'll be really funny if she just bribed the guards to stay away from her so that she could have Heero… come on think about it! Every time something happens she comes running trying to get Heero assigned to her."

We were silent for a few minutes. Then Quatre said, "I wouldn't put it past her..."

"If she's doing that…" I started getting angry, "She has no right… we were being manipulated? The whole of Preventeers?"

"Now Heero, it's all just speculation." Quatre soothed.

"But it fits." Duo said looking at me pointedly. I could read him perfectly. I knew he was trying to get me angry at Relena so that for once I'll be on his side. "And we know Relena's the kind of spoiled brat that will do anything to get what she wants. We _both_ know how she tries to _buy_ people."

I knew he was talking about the time she tried to bribe him to throw me out… I felt myself burn just thinking of that incident.

I didn't answer him but he knew that he had sown the seed of doubt in my mind and that was good enough for him.

"Is that all Quat?" Duo asked.

"Yes, yes… oh and one more thing! Wufei's gotten engaged!" He gushed, his voice just lightening with happiness.

Wow… I was so separated from the other pilots… I felt strange hearing one of my friends had gotten engaged to a girl I hadn't even met yet… made me feel strangely isolated.

"And I haven't even met her yet." I said as Duo grinned goofily at me.

"Oh she's amazing! She's beautiful and she can tolerate Duo!" Quatre said excitedly.

"Hey!" Duo said faking insult.

I laughed, "She's perfect then." I looked over at Duo and he was smiling widely. Seems like he liked her a lot. "When is the wedding?"

"Soon it seems! Wufei tries to act like he doesn't care but I've seen him smuggling wedding magazines." Quatre said, his voice conspiratorially low but I heard Wufei sputter 'I do not!' in the back just the same.

Duo laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I shifted my grip on the cell phone to keep it between us.

"All right Quat. We'll go check up on warrior princess. See ya!" Duo said and I said my goodbyes as well before switching the phone off.

I stayed for a moment waiting for Duo to remove his arm but when he didn't I looked up at him to see what was up. He had a small frown on his face and his eyes were distant.

"What's wrong Duo?" I asked him wondering what he was thinking so hard about.

His arm tensed but he didn't look at me. Then a few moments later he said, "I was just wondering would you… uh… if I…" He grew quiet and then tried again, "What if I… umm…"

"What is it?" Curiosity was killing me now.

"Uh… you see… well what if… ya know… _that_." He was blushing now.

"_That?_" I asked in the same tone. He couldn't even finish one sentence? What could he have done now?

"Ah… nevermind." He said quickly and removed his arm. Before I had a chance to ask what had gotten into him he ran off muttering, "Gotta check up on princess brat."

I stayed staring at the door long after Duo had dashed out of it. Wonder what that was about…

oO0Oo

"Do you realize what the consequences of your actions can be Relena?" Quatre asked her. She was standing in front of her desk shocked beyond all measure. The investigation concerning her had come to a close and Trowa, Wufei and Quatre had shown up with some other trusted agents to confront her. Duo and I was standing in the back watching the whole thing since we didn't know what exactly had been uncovered. All I knew was that whatever she had been doing had backfired and she was in trouble now.

Agent White was there as well and he was standing to the side watching as well as a young female agent I didn't recognize. My first thought upon seeing her was that she was beautiful with delicately slanted eyes and a petite frame, and upon seeing how Wufei tended to hover around her I assumed she was Yin.

I smiled. Those two looked like they belonged together.

"I don't know what you're talking about! How dare you barge in here and accuse me of some crime I have not committed!" She huffed, but all of us could see the wild panic in her eyes. "Heero! You're my bodyguard! Protect me!"

"They're not going to hurt you." I said in my 'shut up now' voice and she seemed to gape at me. "You have nothing to worry about if you've done nothing wrong."

"I've done nothing wrong! I don't even know what this is about!" She looked about ready to screech.

"We know that you've been 'disposing' of your guards." Trowa said quietly, not perturbed by her yelling at all.

"WHAT?!" This time she screeched. "Who told you that?! I have done no such thing!"

"We found checks for the guards' families in your possession. Wufei tracked your account and found out that those checks were being deducted from your personal account. I wonder why you would feel the need to compensate the families of the guards personally and as quietly as possible." Duo said snidely and she paled.

"You! You went snooping through my things!"

"Actually, that was me." I broke in but she only shot me a venomous glare and then returned her attention to Duo.

"That's hardly the issue here." Quatre said. "The question is: Why?"

"I didn't do anything! The guards are safe! I didn't hurt them!"

"Where are they?" Yin asked then.

"I don't know! I told them to take a vacation somewhere and make themselves scarce until Heero and I get married!" She blurted and I gaped. Duo opened and closed his mouth several times, Wufei slapped his forehead, even Trowa looked surprised and Quatre looked shocked.

"I didn't think Duo would actually be right…" He whispered to himself but in the sudden silence that had befallen in the room it was loud and clear. The silence prevailed again and someone coughed.

"Oh my god… I was right…" Duo muttered to himself.

"This… is ridiculous." White said looking embarrassed for Relena. Suddenly Yin giggled and all the attention centered on her.

"What?" She said trying to look serious but failing miserably, "I just thought that Wufei had been exaggerating Ms. Darlain's infatuation with Yuy all this time." She said unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Umm… I don't know how to file this…" White said looking around for someone to give him ideas.

"This was a stupid idea Relena." I said trying to keep my anger in check. Just how manipulative _was_ this girl?

"No! It was _not_ stupid! It was a perfectly legit plan. Nobody was hurt and no laws were broken." She said in her political, no nonsense voice but Trowa didn't look convinced.

"Filing a false case is considered fraud Relena. That's breaking laws." Trowa said.

"You led the entire Preventeer's Agency on a wild goose chase. This was a waste of time and money for everyone. You also forced us to put two of our best agents on a bogus case when they could have been working on real ones." Quatre added.

Relena paled again. "I was compensating the families! I didn't break any laws!"

"Do you know how this can damage your reputation if this comes out?" Quatre asked.

"In that case this doesn't need to leave this room then." She said strictly but I could hear the tenor of nervousness in her voice.

"You know we can't do that." Trowa said.

"You just say that the threat to my person has been removed quietly and efficiently. I'll handle the press. Label the file confidential."

"But…" White started saying something but stopped when Relena shot him a glare.

"If you refuse to cooperate I will treat the agency as a threat."

Trowa frowned in thought and Quatre grew quiet thinking. I decided that I didn't know what to do. It really was a bad idea to make the Queen of the World your enemy but to let her go would only feed her egoism.

At this moment I was glad that I was not Trowa.

"We will do as you suggested." Trowa answered after a long while of pondering. "But should you attempt to pull something similar I will file a case against you which will include this incident. Agreed?"

Relena nodded relieved. "Yes, yes that's fine. It won't happen again. I trust you will handle the loose ends?"

Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks and then Quatre nodded. "We'll handle it."

oO0Oo

Orange juice spurted out of Duo's nose as he burst out laughing and then started coughing as the juice went into his lungs. I rubbed Duo's back as he recovered from the coughing fit.

"Ow, ow, ow… my nose… ow my nose… it burns… damn orange juice!" He said holding his nose.

His antics made the rest of the table laugh as well. All the pilots and Yin had gathered together to have lunch at a local cafe. Currently Yin was telling everyone rather amusing stories of Wufei flustered and trying to propose to her. Wufei was trying to look insulted but the quirk of his lips every now and then betrayed him.

"And then he shoved the ring in my hand and said, 'Just take the damn ring onna!' all frustrated and everything and I was _this close_ to shoving the ring up his --"

"Woman!" Wufei interrupted her, blushing.

"Oh come of it, _darling_." She said batting her eyelashes at him and he sputtered. I saw Quatre trying to smother his giggles ineffectively so he held a hand delicately to his lips hiding his smile. Duo was grinning like a madman enjoying someone else attacking Wufei in his stead for once.

"So what made you say yes?" I asked paying with the lettuce leaves in my plate.

She sobered up for a moment, "I love him. I can't ever say no to him, no matter how stupid he gets." Then she smiled at me. "I'm sure you know how I feel." She said glancing at Duo and my arm that was still rubbing his back even though he was fine now.

I pulled my arm away, blushing slightly, but nodded anyway. The inability to say no… it got me thinking.

"So what happens now?" Duo asked. His question was simple enough but there were so many ways to answer it.

"Relena is off the hook… at the moment at least." Trowa answered.

"I've taken care of the paperwork and filed it away under 'confidential' only the top officials of Preventeers may have access to it." Quatre continued.

"Derosia's apartment got sold two days ago. The money has been sent to his account. When he gets out he'll have restricted and tracked access to his account. We'll know where he's going and what he's doing." Wufei said. At the mention of Derosia I fingered my GPS watch around my wrist. The presence of that watch calmed me, it was like a link between me and Duo and the other pilots.

Yin looked a little confused about Derosia which told me that the rest hadn't told her about the 'incident'. I was glad for that.

Duo nodded and I speared a tomato on my plate with a fork. I had no intention of eating it, I just needed something to do. "When is the wedding?" I asked.

Wufei smiled softly. "Soon." And at his words Yin blushed prettily and looked away.

"Oh you two are too cute!" Duo gushed and Yin's blush intensified while Wufei retorted with an indignant 'I am _not_ cute.'

I laughed.

The inability to say no…

oO0Oo

"Duo! Turn that racket down!" I said to him as he blasted heavy metal on the stereo. I was in the bedroom trying to read an article detailing the Relena incident and he was in the living room. The music was so loud I could feel the bed vibrating to the music. I knew from his lack of answer that he had not heard me.

Throwing the newspaper aside I stormed into the living room to give him a piece of my mind. He was dancing in the middle of the room in such strong, jerking movements that I, for a moment, thought he was having a seizure. Then he threw his head back and let out a loud maniacal laugh along with the music.

I clamped my hands over my ears as I felt my stomach drop with the beat of the music. "Duo!" I yelled but he didn't hear me and continued throwing his body around. "Duo!" I screamed louder but he didn't hear me this time either. "DUO!!" I hollered and at that he cracked his one eye open, saw me, grinned and then grabbed me, moving me back and forth. I realized a moment later that he wasn't attacking me but rather dancing with me.

"Dance with me Heero!" He screamed in my ear. I was worried the neighbors would file a noise complaint but Duo wouldn't let me turn the music down.

I ignored his thrashing about and as soon as I got a chance I reduced the volume down to a bearable level.

"Heeerrroooo…" He whined but the sudden reduction in volume had my ears ringing.

"Don't play the music so loud! You'll go deaf in your middle age and then I'll have to scream at you all the time." I told him and for some reason his eyes lit up at my statement. I don't even know what I said. "Try sitting down calmly and doing something that doesn't involve splitting eardrums and thrashing around." I led him to the couch and pushed down on his shoulders to get him to sit down. He sat down but just as I started leaving he grabbed my arm with an evil glint in his eye and swung me around so fast that I lost my balance and landed half on the couch and half on the floor. Then he pulled my legs up and hooked them behind his waist as he leaned on top of me, pushing me down into the couch with his weight.

"Sorry Hee-chan, I have a lot of thrashing planned for us." He said slyly. I worried a little, does he want to… do _that_…

My fears were alleviated though when he reached down to my sides and then started tickling me mercilessly. Laugh after laugh was ripped from me as he bared his teeth at me and continued tickling. I tried to grab his hands trying to keep him from tickling me further but he was in a dominant position and I couldn't get a solid grip. I wheezed trying to breathe through my fits of laughter but he didn't stop. "Duo… Duo! Stop! Stop please!" I begged but he didn't listen. I twisted this way and that trying to get away from him but he wouldn't relent. "Please! Please!" I begged again but he didn't stop. My sides were starting to hurt and I think I was getting a stitch. Instead of trying to grab him I then wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to protect myself from his assault.

Suddenly he pulled up my shirt and blew a loud, wet raspberry on my stomach. The feeling of the air blowing across my stomach pulled another round of laughter from me.

"Duo! That's disgusting!" I said to him through my laughter. He rested his chin on my stomach and looked at me, grinning in answer.

"I love your laugh. Laugh more often for me?" He asked and I felt warmth swelling in my heart. I reached down and ran my fingers through his bangs.

I nodded in answer. And then seeing my opportunity I flipped him over, effectively making us fall off the couch, so that I was now straddling his waist. "Your turn now." I said in my dangerous voice but he smirked in answer.

"Try your hardest Yuy! I am not ticklish!" He announced with a manic grin on his face. I felt a little disappointed that I didn't get a chance to dish out my own punishment for his attack but he suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me down, placing a soft, barely there kiss on my lips. "Don't stop smiling okay?" He said to me and I smiled for him. In answer he kissed me again. "And remember Hee-chan," He added with a smirk, "Tickling is not the only way to make me beg."

I laughed at him and pulled his braid, "That's true." And I pulled his braid again, harder.

"_That_ is not what I meant!" He said as I pulled his braid again, "Stop it!" I pulled harder, "Heero stop!" Then I started pulling on individual strands knowing that it drives him insane. "No! Heero! You evil bastard! Leggo of my braid! Heero! I will kill you! Let go! Pleeeaaaseee leggo!" I smirked at him and he flushed. "Fine! You win this round! But I'll get you for this Yuy!"

I let go of his braid and got off him and attempted to mimic his saunter as I left the room. It didn't last long before he barreled into me from behind and attacked me again.

We spent the rest of the evening tickling, punching and wrestling each other. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life.

oO0Oo

The weather was odd today. It was technically in the middle of winter but instead of snowing it was raining. Actually, it was not raining… it was pouring. Every now and then the silence in the apartment would be broken by the loud clap of thunder. I loved watching thunderstorms so I was standing in front of the balcony watching the rain pounding on the glass. Duo was lounging on the couch reading a novel by lamplight. He seemed to be enjoying the sounds of the rainstorm too.

"It's peaceful right now, isn't it?" I said not expecting an answer but I heard him shuffling around just the same. A moment later my back was pressed against his chest as he hugged me from behind, watching the rain with me.

"Very." He said and kissed my cheek. "I like the quiet."

I turned around to look at him, leaning against the glass door. "But you hate the quiet…" I shivered slightly feeling the chill of the cold glass seep into my shirt and cool my back.

He shook his head and then looked outside again. "I like the quiet. I hate the silence."

Strangely it made sense to me. Like right now, we could be quiet in each other's company but there was no silence. The apartment was quiet… not silent.

I decided I liked the quiet more than silence too. "I agree." I said to him and he smiled at me.

Lightning crashed outside and the white blue light made Duo's violet eyes glow. The shadows of the raindrops pelting against the glass door reflected on Duo's porcelain skin and made him look ethereal. I realized then just how beautiful he really was. He was perfect.

I placed a hand softly on his cheek and he looked at me. "Yes." I whispered to him and he frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"My answer is yes."

His frown deepened. "For what?"

"Remember? The day we were talking to Quatre during the mission, you wanted to ask me something?" He blushed slightly and averted his eyes. I stroked his cheek to make him look at me again. "Well, whatever it was… my answer is yes."

His eyes widened and he looked shocked. Then he started staring at the rain outside for a few moments afterwards as though coming to terms with my answer. I wondered for the hundredth time what I had agreed to. "You don't even know what I asked." He whispered and I noticed his eyes were sparkling with moisture but he wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Not important. Whatever it is, it's important to you." I said to him and he sniffled discretely.

"I'll hold you to that." He said grinning at me but I knew that his statement was actually a confirmation.

"I know you will." I smiled at him and he squeezed his eyes shut, one tear falling out and he quickly brushed it off with his sleeve. I pulled at his braid to make him look at me again, "Now… tell me what I just agreed to." I asked him playfully.

"You'll find out." He said before he hugged me and kissed me deeply. I could feel him trying to tell me just how much he loved me through this kiss and I responded just as fiercely. I don't know what I had just agreed to, but his happiness made me not care at all.

Just as we broke our kiss the room lit up in bright white light and a fraction of a second later there was a crash so loud the building shook. The lights flickered and went out. Duo looked up curiously to the ceiling as though it would bring the light back while I went to flip the light switch on and off.

"The light's are out." I said needlessly but he nodded anyway looking out of the windows. The rainstorm made it almost impossible to see too far but all we could see was that it was completely dark outside. Even the streetlights were out. The storm had taken out the entire block at least, if not more.

I sighed. Duo was still watching the storm, and I took the moment to look at him a while longer. I've been thinking lately… about him, and about us. We've been together almost a year now and Duo has expressed his desire to be with me several times… but I have refused him every time.

But recently… I've decided that I _do_ want that… and I don't want to refuse him anymore.

I looked around. For once, there was nothing to distract us. The rainstorm ensured no one would be dropping in uninvited. The power outage removed any chances of a vid phone call since the machine itself runs on electricity…

No time better than the present right?

Just as I started stepping towards him he turned and headed into the bedroom and started rummaging in the closet.

I watched him curiously and saw him pull out an old radio.

"A radio?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I was curious about the storm." He said as the radio switch on with a low whine. He then started working hard on it changing channels until he settled on a weather station.

"Duo…" I said exasperated. I had just managed to talk myself into making the first move and he found something to distract himself with.

"Yeah… shh… I found something." He said absentmindedly, his attention solely on the radio and I huffed. I stalked towards him and pulled the radio out of his hand and threw it under the bed. "Hey…" I silenced him as I kissed him hard and pushed him onto the bed. "Heero… what are you...?"

_Please stay indoors, avoid going outside at all costs. Stay off the roads, stay off the roads. _The radio continued but we had long since stopped listening to it, its voice drowning out in between the crashes of thunder.

"Shut up." I straddled him and pulled my shirt off. "Take off your shirt." I ordered and he quickly pulled it off. I smirked at him to hide my own nervousness, "Good." I trailed my hands down his chest enjoying the feel of his smooth, warm skin under my finger tips, over his ribs and down his abdomen. Leaning forward I kissed the corner of his mouth and then bit his jaw lightly. He gasped and grabbed my waist, trailing his fingers up my sides and then down my back. I shivered at the contact and he slipped his hands under the waistband of my jeans. "Duo!"

He flipped us over so that he was on top and then smirked at me. "This time, you're not getting away." He said his voice thick with lust as he reached down and cupped my rising erection.

_This storm has taken out the power lines! Please stay indoors! The streets are dark and several accidents have been reported already! _

The radio's broadcasts when unheeded as the rest of our clothes came off and we met again in a frenzy of kisses and burning touches.

_The whole city is in darkness. I repeat, do not leave your homes!_

I kissed every part of him, wanting him, _needing_ him with every part of me. I pulled his hair tie out letting his long hair flow over us as he prepared to enter me.

I kneaded my fingers into his hair to calm myself as he pushed in. He was incredibly gentle and slow, letting me adjust before moving. There was no pain, only a little discomfort but nothing like when Derosia had…

I refused to think about him. I brought my attention to Duo again by pulling him down and kissing him strongly as he pushed all the way in. I moaned loudly at the feel of him filling me entirely and he was sweating from keeping himself in check.

"Move…" I grunted out, my voice sounding very different to me but he obeyed anyway, moving slowly at first.

_This is a severe weather warning. __This storm is being experienced across the country. Half the country has lost power!_

Our bodies seemed to mold into one as we moved, getting faster and faster as we both came closer and closer to our climax.

"Ah!" I cried out as white hot pleasure wracked my body and I came in spurts between us. Duo grunted before coming warm and deep inside me. His back arched as he orgasmed and then fell on me, his head on my chest, sweating and panting.

I placed on hand on his back, my fingers tangling in his long strands as I kissed his hair.

"I love you Hee-chan." He breathed out.

"I love you too." I said to him and he tilted his face up to kiss me.

_The power is out. I repeat, the power is out!_

* * *

A/N: Ooooh boy this one was hard to write... I hate writing lemon scenes (as most of you have probably noticed by my attempts to finish it off as quickly as possible). I'm just glad it's done. 

YAY!! Two chapters more + and epilogue! So technically three more chaps!

Hope u liked the new chapter!

Persephone

PS: See that little thing that Heero agreed to but doesn't know what he agreed to? What do u think it is? I'm just curious about what some readers' guesses might be :D. I'll list everyone who got it right in the next chapter coz you'll find out then anyway . Of course if you don't wanna play it's cool :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** Whoa! I took a while to update didn't I? Although I had good reasons to take this long I won't bore you with them :). A small warning though, I have struggled with these two chapters immensely, I have written them, then rewritten them, then re-rewritten them... and I'm still not happy with them. This is my best attempt so far and I hope it delivers. I just couldn't get the emotions of the story onto the page.

Sorry if there are errors in grammar and stuff, my biggest weakness is sentence fragments and I can never spot them so I can never fix them. Sorry! Also, if you find me lapsing into netspeak during the story, forgive me. I've conditioned myself to accept netspeak and because of that it escapes my attention even after proofreading.

Now onto my dreadful end to the story,

**Chapter 21**: Ring around the rosies.

Posted on 16th Oct. 2007

The next morning felt like a dream. I was very aware of Duo's proximity to me and the slight tickle of his hair on my bare skin. I could smell him all around me and his presence filled me completely. I breathed in deeply and stretched feeling his hair slip off my stomach with the movement.

Blinking slowly, I looked to my side to see him lying on his stomach, breathing slowly. It's moments like these that make me feel incredibly lucky… looking at everything we've been through and then still ending up together feels very… surreal.

I rolled over and scooted towards him, mindful of pulling his hair and brushed his bangs off his face.

"Duo?" I asked softly and he frowned in his sleep. I rethought my idea of waking him up and let him sleep a little longer. Not to mention he looked breathtaking in his sleep.

God I've fallen badly for him haven't I?

I got out of bed smoothly so as to not jostle Duo and left the room, flushing when I spied the clothes tossed all over the room. Making a mental note to pick them up later I headed to the washroom.

Duo came bouncing into the kitchen as I pulled out two granola bars for us. The power had not returned yet and because of that the milk had gone bad. It was old anyway. The loss of power also prevented me from making any kind of breakfast on the electric stove.

Its pathetic how dependent we are on electricity.

"Why are you dressed?" Was his first question as he noticed me in my uniform. I raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing. He had chosen to wear sweatpants and a lose tank. "It's Saturday." He said as answer to my expression.

"The storm last night caused us to lose communication with HQ. We need to go to the office to see if we're needed." I said as I tossed him a breakfast bar.

"But it's Saturday!" He whined. I gave him a look and he grumbled and then left to get changed.

I smiled conspiratorially. I liked – no, loved – getting my way.

oOOo

"Can you _believe_ good ol' Preventeer Agents reduced to _this_…?" Duo complained for the hundredth time as he moved his right arm to let the traffic through.

"_This_ is a job, Duo. So pay attention!" I said quickly to him as he snapped his hand back down and barely managed to avoid two cars slamming into each other. The rain last night had frozen over making the roads an exceptionally dangerous place to be… making our job just a little bit harder and Duo's temper a little bit worse (1).

"I _know!_ I know! Did I _tell_ you to move?" He yelled at a lady who glared back at him. "And _you…"_ He snarled at the other driver.

I rolled my eyes and continued directing the traffic. All the stop lights had stopped working and every intersection had to be manually directed. There weren't just enough police officers for the job so now Preventeers had to take over some of the intersections.

Needless to say Duo despised this and his constant complaining was getting on my nerves. It was a long day and just directing traffic was a monotonous and often aggravating job.

Duo and I were assigned to the same intersection, a much larger than normal one so we could direct two sides of the intersection. This required a lot of interaction between us which led to him complaining for the past four hours.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day. By the time we were given a break for lunch Duo was furious beyond belief and I was just tired of his rants.

"This was _not_ in the job description!" Duo complained again and I snapped.

"Fine! I get it! But we all have to pitch in so just stop complaining!" I said to him and his face twisted in anger. It's not just him who has to step down from his pedestal and direct traffic! The entire Preventeers is pretty much stepping out of that building to help out! What makes him so special that he can't do the same?

"You have to admit this is degrading!"

"It's a job and it is not degrading! Pretty much every Preventeer agent is out right now doing them. Not to mention this is a part of our job as well! We also work as backup for the police, and this is backing up!"

"No! Those people are just idiots! They couldn't find their own ass with a map!" I rolled my eyes at his response and I could see he was not getting any calmer. I decided to try and finish this argument as best as I could in my agitated state.

"It's for _one _day! Just deal with it!" I hissed at him.

"Today is a Saturday! And you just _had_ to drag me here and work on a holiday didn't you?" So this is about missing a holiday? How juvenile can he get?

"I never dragged you here! If you didn't want to come you could have just stayed in bed!"

"And you would leave anyway! And then you'd belittle me about taking my rightful day off!" Wait… what?

"I never belittle you!" I countered disbelievingly. Tell me when I have belittled this guy?

"Of course you do! You're fucking perfect at everything! You have to have everything done well! And then every time I screw up you throw it in my face!" He yelled at me and I gaped at him.

Taking deep breaths I tried to reign in my anger at the accusations. "I don't throw anything in your face." I said as calmly as I could but I was grinding my teeth to keep myself from insulting him.

"Oh yes you do. You have since the very first day we met. You _have_ to be perfect. Heero Perfect Soldier Yuy, that's you. Compared to you the rest of us are nothing, I'm nothing!" He hissed not taking a cue from my restraint and calming down.

I swallowed several times trying to keep my calm but it was quickly becoming impossible.

"See, even now… I can see you think I'm below you for giving into my anger and not calming down, like you… You think I am immature to want my day off when you left to work without thought." He said seeming calmer but his words made my blood boil partly because I _had_ thought that even if it wasn't along the same lines.

"I see. I'm going home." I said to him tightly and turned to leave.

"Why? Not going to finish your job soldier?" He mocked me and my hands curled into fists with the urge to punch him. Without looking back I walked away in the direction of our apartment.

"Yuy? Be back in fif…" The replacement agent started calling and I whipped around to snap at him.

"Find someone else!" I yelled at him and marched down the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard him ask his partner.

"Don't know. Something important must have come up. He never leaves work." Came the quick answer and for some reason it made me angrier.

Trembling with frustration I made a beeline for home.

My hands trembled as I pushed the key into the door. The door swung open and I headed inside blinded with anger. Without looking I went straight to the couch and collapsed into it holding my head in my hands.

God Duo could be so _infuriating!_

I mumbled random things to myself trying to calm down when I felt Duo's hands running through my hair. So he was back to apologize huh? I refused to look up though.

"Shh… It'll be okay Hee-chan." My head snapped up at that voice just as a wet cloth was pressed against my nose and mouth.

No! It can't be… but he was…

"Don't try to fight the drug Hee-chan… even I'm not resistant to it." Derosia said in a voice that dripped with disgusting sweetness. I struggled as hard as I could, trying to get my face away from the cloth. I clawed at his hand and then gripped the cloth in an effort to push it away from me but Derosia used his hand that was tangled in my hair to hold me steady. "Don't worry, it won't make you lose consciousness. It'll just paralyze you for a little while, we don't want you struggling while we go on our romantic trip now do we?"

I felt my arms and legs going numb and I started to fall forward as my control over my body was snatched from me. He broke my fall and laid me gently on the carpet so that I could see him rushing back and forth looking at this and that. I tried to move my fingers but I couldn't feel them. I felt panic building but even then I could do nothing more than let out a pathetic whimper. He'd been waiting for me at my home. He'd gotten in and had waited for me. I hadn't even seen him! Had he been hiding? Had he been in plain view? How could I be so stupid! The power outage must have allowed him to bust through!

He knelt next to me and patted me down, removing the gun, the handcuffs as well as the com unit I carry with my uniform. "We can't have you running around with dangerous weapons right? You might hurt yourself." He said sweetly and took all my stuff and went into the bedroom probably to dispose of them. "Getting a little messy now Hee-chan?" He called from the bedroom and I remembered the piles of clothes I hadn't picked up this morning. My face flushed when I realized that he would be able to guess what had happened. "Or maybe just a little bit impatient?" He said mockingly. He came out and knelt beside me, his eyes tracing every part of my body but lingering longer at my crotch. "Did he touch you Hee-chan? While I was busting my ass trying to get out of the jail cell and then avoiding and attacking soldiers so that I could come see you, he was touching you _there_ wasn't he?" He said as he placed his hand on my crotch and squeezed. "Tell me Hee-chan… did you enjoy it? Did he put his _big_ _manly dick_ in your tight little hole?" He pouted and I felt his hand massaging my crotch. Quickly, he had my fly unzipped and his hand was on my skin. "Did he touch you like this?"

I glared at him the best I could in my position and he laughed at me. But at least it got his hand out of my pants. He got up, leaving my fly undone and then started walking around looking at this and that seemingly forgotten about me. From my vantage point I saw Derosia humming a random tune as he perused through my collection of novels… what was he doing? Is this an abduction or not?

"Calm down Hee-chan. I'm just waiting for the little traitor. You didn't think I'll let Maxwell get away with touching you, did you? You're mine, and he touched what's mine. He's got to be punished or he'll never learn." He said distractedly as he pulled out a novel and frowned at it. At his words I felt the blood draining from my face. I could handle being tortured but if he hurt Duo…

Oh God Duo… please, please don't come home now… I don't want him to hurt Duo… Please Duo don't come home.

"What luck that you'd come home by yourself! I was prepared for a lot of shouting and cursing. That Maxwell is very… uncivilized is he not? How come he let you come home alone? Angry at him?" He shot me a smug look. "I bet he did something stupid. I don't know why you would want him… I'm a much better choice." He said as he picked up a picture of Duo and I and frowned at it. "You know what? I'll kill him for you. That way you don't have to be angry at him anymore and I don't have to compete with him… everyone's happy."

I tried to talk, to do anything to convince him that was a bad idea but all that came out was a moan. When I tried to move my arm all I got was a small twitch. My face felt frozen and my mouth was open. I cringed inwardly as a small trail of saliva escaped my mouth and dribbled down my cheek. Derosia looked at me and clicked his tongue. He grabbed a tissue and knelt next to me wiping my face.

"Oh poor Hee-chan. I'll take care of you. I told you I won't ever leave you." He said to me as he gripped my chin looking intensely at me. "I had forgotten how beautiful you were…" He whispered as he leaned down and placed his mouth on mine, pushing his tongue in and getting no resistance from me. He took his time tasting me while I felt sick to my stomach. "By the way, very interesting alarm system you have here… What luck that the power disabled it! I would have tripped it long before I even knew it was there!" He said after he was done, his thumb lightly rubbing my lips.

We heard the doorknob jiggle and I felt cold, chilling panic wash over me. Duo was here! No!

Derosia let go of my mouth immediately and straightened up. As we heard the jiggle of keys going into the lock I saw Derosia walk leisurely to a steel vase and picked it up. He then walked calmly and placed himself next to the door so that when the door opened he'd be hidden from view. I tried as hard as I could to push air into my lungs and then force a scream out but I couldn't and all I got was a stupid moan. I nearly cried with frustration then.

The door opened and Duo poked his head in.

"Hee-chan?" He asked timidly before taking a step in. He hadn't seen me but I could see him. I could also see Derosia step out from behind the door and hold the vase up threateningly behind Duo's head.

I moaned again trying to get Duo to move toward me so that Derosia would miss. He _did_ see me, but I was too late. I saw his eyes widen in horror and worry as he saw me lying on the ground, unmoving when the steel connected hard with Duo's skull and his eyes went blank. I saw it all happen in slow motion as his eyes rolled back and a trickle of blood appeared around his hairline and then dripped down the side of his face. I saw his knees buckle and he landed on the ground with a dull thud. I saw him move his arms and try to get up but Derosia stepped on his back refusing to let him move. Duo let out a wheezing breath as he pushed down harder on him.

I think I cried then, but I couldn't be sure. I prayed to whatever god there may be that Duo was okay, that he would be fine…

Derosia squashed that hope by bringing that vase down a second time and Duo abruptly stopped moving. I let out a strangled keening cry as I watched Derosia bring down the vase again and again down on Duo's head until I was sure he couldn't possible still be alive. I knew I was crying now when my vision blurred with tears. I could feel a big lump stuck in my throat preventing me from breathing and my heart felt like it was crushing into itself, leaving a hole in my chest.

My arms twitched again, stronger this time. All the times I had spent with Duo over the years flashed in front of my eyes. The first time I saw him on the loading dock, when I used to play basketball with him, the way the world didn't seem so bad when I saw him after a battle, us living together, falling in love, making love…I willed myself to fight the drug, to do anything, _anything_. I forced my body to move. My arm twitched again and again, stronger every time until I felt I could almost move a finger. If I could just get up, maybe… just maybe Duo was still alive, maybe I could still save him… maybe…

I heard the steel vase land on the floor and then roll towards me. It was stained with thick blood and dented heavily. There was no way… no way anyone could survive that…

I forced myself to move my tongue. I managed to push it just enough that it landed on my lower teeth. Then I struggled to close my jaws hoping to kill myself but I couldn't close them. The movement was too slow for me to bite my tongue.

"Uh-uh… no committing suicide! Don't you know that's wrong? We should talk, maybe that would help." Derosia said as he ripped the Duo's sleeve off, struggling when the cuff snagged on Duo's watch, and stuffed it in my mouth to keep myself from killing myself. The sleeve was soaked in Duo's blood and I could taste it in my mouth. I could smell his blood and… "Oh Hee-chan… you'll be all better soon." He said distractedly as he dragged Duo's body beside me. Duo's face was turned to me and it was so bloody… his eyes were closed, his bangs plastered to his forehead with blood, his normally vibrant hair were lifeless and dull as they snaked around his body.

Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive… I saw Duo's hand near his head and I wanted to hold it one last time so badly it hurt. If I could just move my hand, just touch Duo's… just feel his warmth one more time before I could never touch him again… I somehow managed to move my hand enough that it was an inch away from Duo's, so close… almost there…

"There… Thank you for being so patient, love. We can leave now." He said as he lifted me up by my armpits and threw me over his shoulder as I watched the distance between me and Duo increase. "Let's go." I was not able to touch him that last time… and I think that being unable to say goodbye crushed me.

_He might be okay… I might see him again… I didn't check his pulse and neither did Derosia… he could be okay… he'll be fine… someone will find him soon I'm sure… he'll be fine… we'll meet again…_

Down in the parking garage he stuffed me on the floor of the backseat of Duo's car. I hadn't even noticed him grab Duo's keys… It surprised and scared me how well he had planned all this. He threw a blanket over my body to cover me up and got into the driver's seat.

"See the chaos outside today Hee-chan?" He asked me as he started up the engine. "You know what that means? No one will be checking the backseat to see who's under the blanket." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I bit down hard on Duo's sleeve and tasted Duo's blood on it. I'll miss Duo so much… I don't even know how… will I be able to… Duo…

I spent the next several hours thinking of all the times Duo and I had spent together… all the times I had yelled at him and he had apologized, all the times he had told me he loved me… I love him so much… how could Derosia take away the one person I couldn't live without? How could he… the way he hit Duo… he had no mercy, no hesitation at all at taking another life…

Sometime while he was driving I started getting feeling back into my arms and legs but I still felt too weak to move them, every attempt to move them lead to a twitch but at least I could feel the scratch of the rough carpet against my hands and the feel of the blanket covering my face. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them. The sun was shining through the sheer curtains on my face causing me to wake up. I threw an arm over my eyes to block the sunlight when I suddenly shot up in bed.

I can move… I looked down on my hands and moved each finger. _I could move!_ I looked around quickly checking to see if Derosia was here. I saw the clothes strewn about the room, the door slightly open as though someone had nudged it close but hadn't bothered to completely close it. The black dresser, the large mirror… the blue covers…

I was in our bedroom… it was all a nightmare? Feeling exhausted I rubbed my face… it all felt so real… I almost lost Duo…

DUO!! I jerked to look at my side and saw him asleep on his stomach, his mouth hanging open breathing softly. I let out a sigh of relief.

_He's safe. He's okay._ I placed a palm on his back between his shoulder blades feeling his warmth seep into my hand. I was so scared that he had left… he's still here… I pushed some of the stray hairs near his face away as I bent to place a soft kiss on his cheek reveling in his scent. But when my lips connected to his cheek I felt something warm and sticky. I opened my eyes to see Duo staring at me, his eyes wide and blank and a trail of blood dripping down the side of his face. He wheezed loudly and then just seemed to deflate.

"Duo?" I asked unbelieving when I saw Derosia standing on the other side of the bed holding a vase up.

"You're so beautiful Hee-chan. We'll be together forever now." He said as he opened his mouth and let out a loud manic laugh. I tried to get off the bed and run but I couldn't move. I was frozen in one place and Derosia kept laughing… Duo kept bleeding and his blood soaked into the bed sheets turning the whole bed red. I opened my mouth and screamed.

My eyes opened suddenly and the scream from my dream turned into a grunt.

It was a dream? Duo's dead… even in my dreams he's dead… the wave of depression that thought followed alone could have killed me. Only the cloth that tasted of Duo kept me from killing myself. Ironic isn't it? Even in death, the only thing keeping me alive is Duo.

"At least Maxwell did something right. We have enough gas to get to our getaway without making a stop. What's the mileage on this thing?" He asked me. He didn't seem to expect an answer as I heard some shuffling. "What's this?" I heard him say and then I heard the definite click of the glove compartment closing. "Interesting…" He didn't say anything after that but I wondered what he had found in there.

With a start I remembered the watch I was wearing, the one that Duo had made for me... My thoughts suddenly zoomed in on the little button on the side that would alert everybody to my location… if only I could just move my finger… move my arm a little to the left and press that button… just a little movement…

But I just twitched and I felt a fresh wave of tears flow down my cheeks when I realized that I couldn't reach it. I spent the rest of the ride trying to reach the button but never quite making it.

The ride got bumpy for a little while which told me we were now off-road and then suddenly the car stopped. The door opened and I was hauled out of the car by my feet, the blanket still on me. My head hit the ground hard and I saw stars but I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was to reach the button somehow and I could have Derosia punished – no, _killed_ – for ever _thinking_ of harming my Duo.

He dragged me a little bit and then he pulled me up again and threw me over his shoulder, blanket and all.

"Curious Hee-chan? You didn't remember me from your little past… let's see if you remember this place." He said as he placed me down on a chair and pulled the blanket off my face. If I could have gasped I would have. This is where Dr. J trained me. My last hope of contacting my friends was squashed as well. This place was underground. No signals could be traced from here. Dr. J did that so that our activities and the signals that the Gundams sent out could not be traced once they entered this place.

"Remember?" He said as he removed Duo's sleeve from my mouth and kissed me languidly. "We'll live here… forever…"

With a rush I remembered everything. All the memories I had pushed down of Derosia, I remembered him again. All the crying, the pain and terror he had put me through. I remembered him locking me in a freezer with the rest of the rations and refused to let me out unless I bent the metal lock out of place. I remember him grabbing me every night and raping me to 'make me stronger'. I remember him breaking my fingers one by one because I had tripped and broken a beaker.

Now I know why I was so scared of him… he was my boogeyman, my monster under the bed… everything I was terrified of at that young age. And without even realizing it consciously I had been terrified of him still.

Have you ever felt like you were in a dream… that this possibly couldn't be happening… I felt like that. And I hoped so much that I would just wake up…

He laid me down on a bed in a room that he referred to as the bedroom. It wasn't as much a bedroom as it was a room with beds. It was sterile and white. The beds were single beds with steel frames and military style white sheets on thin mattresses.

"Everything will be fine now Hee-chan. Remember? This is where I first met you… I fell in love with you right then… and I vowed that you'd be mine. See? Aren't I determined?" He asked me but my mind was blank. I had one goal at the moment and it was to kill Derosia and then kill myself. "The drug will wear off soon, then I can make love to you." He said as he kissed me again. "Oh I can't wait." He placed his hand between my legs and squeezed but the drug prevented any reaction I might have had to him. He moaned softly, his eyes glazing over as he kept massaging me.

He seemed to suddenly come back to himself when I didn't respond at all. He frowned slightly, looked at his wrist watch, hummed and then turned back to look at me. "Won't be long now." He said distractedly, got up and left.

As soon as he disappeared, the lump in my throat came back and images of Duo's face, his blank eyes and his blood soaked hair flashed before my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut repeating mentally to myself that I'll do everything in my power to kill Derosia and then commit suicide. At least then I could be near Duo.

* * *

**1) **Inspired by rush hour 3! Funniest movie this year (IMO)**  
**

**A/N:** Here's my list of everyone who got Duo's question right: lyn, michikaru-san, InsanitysCandy (Close so I count you as a winner), Koneko-chan, Ryuske, angelsmystique, xBornxOfxFlamesx, LilShinni13, one-hep-cat (where's the next chap to Replaced? grin), Toola (did you read my mind? You were very certain!), Kirux (there _may_ be a puppy in the near future grin), jesseklom (I hope I had no netspeak in this one!), snowdragonct (Thanks for being patient! I know I was immensely slow this time)

Wow, lots of people got it right! Now here's your reward: Double update! No cliffie today!

Let's hope the end is half decent... sorry if it sucks! I tried, really really tried to make it good!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...

**Note:** This chapter is written slightly differently since it was difficult for me to show what was happening to Duo through Heero's POV. This one will switch between Heero's POV and third person following Duo. Hope this doesn't ruin the story for anyone.

**Chapter 22**: Sweet Lullaby

Posted on 16th Oct. 2007

"Officer down! Send paramedics immediately!" A police officer said into his walkie talkie as the rest of the police officers rushed to try and stop the bleeding of the victim as well as control the number of people walking into the apartment out of curiosity.

"Ma'am, would you please step outside? This is a crime scene." An old lady with wide worried eyes nodded and thinning gray hair was ushered outside but not before darting a quick look at the prone body on the ground.

"Is he all right?" She asked, her voice shaking. "He's my neighbor, will he be all right?" She asked again once outside. In her hands she held a small handkerchief that she was twisting and turning with worry.

"We don't know that Ma'am. We've called for help. So far he's lost a lot of blood but he still has a pulse." The officer told her, trying to calm her down. "Where were you when this happened?

"I was shopping," She said pointing to a pile of grocery bags down the hall, "Was it a robbery?"

"We don't think so. Did you see anyone strange? Anything suspicious?"

"Oh no… you must understand officer I am not a nosy person. Oh no, no, not at all. But when I usually come back from grocery shopping and if Duo is home he helps me take the bags in. I'm an old woman now so I can't carry all those things anymore, specially the milk it's too darn heavy…"

"Ma'am!" The officer placed a hand lightly on the old lady's shoulder. "Did you see anyone?"

"Oh you young kids… so impatient. I'm getting there. So today I got my milk and my vegetables and I was coming home and I saw the door open. I knew something was wrong then so I peeped in, just to be sure because they never leave their door unlocked and I found the poor, poor boy all pale and his hair all drenched in blood… I rushed home and called the police. I never saw anyone." She said her voice trembling as she recollected the terrible moment she had walked in on the scene.

The officer nodded.

"I knew something was wrong the moment I saw the door open… the other boy that Duo lives with… very quiet he is… shy but still sweet. He is very careful about these things, never leaves the door open…" She thought out loud and the officer froze.

"Boy?" The officer asked lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yes, and if I'm not mistaken they loved each other."

"There's another person living here?"

"Oh yes, he was an agent too. They're always together. Where is he now?" She asked him and the officer quickly took note of the new information. Maybe it was a lover's spat?

"Is it possible that the partner could have caused this?"

"Oh no, I'm quite sure he couldn't have." She looked so confident saying that that the officer stepped back into the room to tell the others.

"Do you know his name?" He asked her and she frowned as she struggled to remember.

"I remember Duo introducing him to me once… very quiet that young man. But very sweet too. He had such a young face but such mature eyes… you know what my first thought was upon seeing him?" She asked and the officer opened his mouth to ask her to answer the question but she continued before he got a word in. "I thought, what a nice young man. Why if I was thirty years younger and he was thirty years older…"

"Ma'am! Do you remember his name?" The officer asked again.

"Oh! Oh yes, yes… why it is a strange name… made me think of all the old comic book heroes… Oh! His name was Hero something… Hero you… uh…" Her frown deepened as she struggled to remember but the officer recognized his name and ran into the room.

"See if anyone can get into contact with Heero Yuy!" He shouted to the people there and one of them ran and picked up another phone.

Ten minutes later an officer reported, "Sir, the Preventeers headquarters claims that Agent Yuy left work early today and according to them headed home. They are sending their personnel now."

"Great, not only is one agent injured, another's missing."

oOOo

Derosia came back into the room about fifteen to twenty minutes later. The feeling in my legs had returned quite some time ago and I had taken that time to explore the room and look for any potential weapons. Just like I remembered, nothing could be wielded. The beds and the chairs were nailed to the ground.

When he returned I was sitting on the bed, flexing my toes to get rid of the slight tingly feeling in them.

"You're up!" He said enthusiastically. He made a bee-line for me and grabbed my neck pushing my face towards his. I didn't resist and he pushed his tongue into my mouth as soon as his lips connected with mine.

_Not this time,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Duo's snarled in my mind and I clamped my teeth down as hard as I could on his tongue and I felt the skin break. Derosia howled and pushed back from me while I spat out his blood from my mouth.

"You're not touching me this time Derosia." I told him and wiped his blood off my chin with the back of my hand.

I saw him covering his mouth and I knew that unfortunately, the damage I had caused to his tongue would not be enough to slow him down.

He made a strange guttural noise but I easily interpreted it as his threat to kill me. At least there was enough blood in his mouth to keep him from talking.

Quickly I stepped out of the room and locked the heavy metal door behind me, knowing that it'll only hold him for about five minutes before he broke through the metal and came after me. But that was more than enough time. I was not afraid… it was difficult to feel fear when you considered yourself a dead man.

I headed down to the last room in the hallway that I knew was the lab. I went in and looked at the assortment of needles and drugs and torture devices lined up. I smiled as I picked up a stun belt. It would be ironic if I managed to put this on him… give him a taste of what he had done to me.

_I'll never leave you alone._ The words rang in my ears, both Duo's and Derosia's voices overlapping. When Duo had promised me that I had felt incredible warmth… when Derosia had said that to me, it had been a threat.

Smiling to myself I also picked up a pair of gundanium handcuffs.

_I love you Heero… you know that right?_ I do, Duo. Always.

I hooked the handcuffs in my belt hoop and looped the stun belt around my shoulder. I then perused through the assortment of scalpels and other sharp instruments before deciding to use a few as knives and picked up a few. All the others I threw into the garbage chute so he won't be able to get his hands on them. I was extremely glad that I was wearing my Preventeers uniform when he attacked me. The suit was designed to give me lots of room to move around and for me to force Derosia down, I needed to be quick and agile.

_Will you be mine Hee-chan?_ Always.

That bastard's going to pay even if it's the last thing I do.

I heard a loud slam and my smile grew wider.

As Duo would say, _it's Showtime!_

oOOo_  
_

"Oh my god!" Quatre exclaimed as he saw Duo on a stretcher being pushed into an ambulance.

"Go with him. Wufei and I will handle the rest." Trowa said to Quatre and he nodded.

"Keep in touch. I want to know what happened." Saying that Quatre quickly jumped into the ambulance with Duo and the doors closed behind them, the ambulance pulled away with sirens blaring.

"I have faith in Duo. He'll pull through." Wufei said noticing Trowa looking at the retreating back of the ambulance.

"It was Derosia. He escaped last night." Wufei nodded acknowledging the fact that Duo's chances of survival were slim and they had work to do rather than dwell on that.

"Heero had the tracking watch, why didn't he use it?" Both Trowa and Wufei looked at their watches in question, checking if maybe they had missed the signal. "Last night's storm shouldn't have disabled the watches. The satellite link was open constantly."

"What if he was incapacitated?" Trowa offered and they both fell into silence.

"Explains the old lady not hearing anything." Wufei mused.

"Heero's been kidnapped by Derosia and so he's probably on the road. Duo's car is missing as well as his keys. Send out an APB for a blue Camry with Duo's license plate."

"Understood." Wufei turned to talk into his com unit and Trowa sighed, rubbing his face in worry. _Please Duo… Heero… be all right._

oOOo

"You're being a bad boy Hee-chan." Derosia said as he walked into the lab. I saw that even though his tongue was still injured it had stopped bleeding for the time being just from the way his words slurred slightly as though he didn't want his tongue touching anything inside his mouth. "If you apologize I won't kill you."

_I'll give you anything Heero… just ask._ You've given too much already Duo… now it's my turn.

I gave him a blank look. I can't believe he terrified me the first time. Now that I remember all the things he had done to me at such a young age I was not afraid of him anymore. I think the first time what scared me more was that I didn't know why I was terrified of him.

"Come here Hee-chan… Don't make me come get you." I knew that this was a show of power. If I went to him he'd know he had won. But not this time. Maintaining eye contact with him I climbed on a stretcher and sat down carefully schooling my expression into that of slight boredom. I saw his eyes narrow in anger but he didn't move forward. He knew that if he came to me then I had won. Keeping an ear trained on him I looked away from him. I needed him to get as angry at me as possible because then he'd lose his rational thinking ability and I'll get him.

_Dance with me Heero._

"Come here Heero." He growled. I found myself retreating into soldier mode. I was keenly aware of everything in the room. I found myself taking note of every tiny sound, the locations of the exits felt like a tangible presence and I found my concentration divided between Derosia's position and the location of the doors. My hand tensed subtly around a scalpel. I needed him to suffer and just killing him won't be fun at all… no, no fun at all…

"Heero…" He growled and I grunted in answer still not looking at him. "You will do as I say or…"

"Or what?" I asked feeling my anger bubble up inside me. Long gone was the sadness over the fact that he had ripped Duo away from me. I knew that at the end, I'm either going to kill Derosia and then kill myself or if I was unable to kill him then I'll kill myself. Either way I would be with Duo… but I'll do everything in my power to make Derosia regret he ever escaped from prison. "Kill me? Go ahead. Hurt Duo? Already did it. What _can _you threaten me with?"

"I'll hurt you a lot Hee-chan. Remember the collar? I can make it a hundred times worse." He said and I smiled.

I got off the stretcher and refused to answer him as I stared him down. He didn't break his stare either.

oOOo

The Preventeers Headquarters were in frenzy. Trowa had every agent running back and forth contacting every police station within a hundred miles of the city. The city was just short of being on red alert.

Quatre was on the phone as well as working on his laptop. He was seated next to Duo who was still unconscious, a heavy bandage covering his head. His hair had been shaved in order to be able to perform the surgery on him and he looked strange without his tail of hair beside him. The doctors had said that his skull had suffered several fractures but luckily none of the bone pieces had pierced his brain and hence allowed him to live. However, they had no idea how badly his brain was affected and in the worst case scenario, Duo would remain comatose.

Quatre busied himself trying not to think about how they could end up losing two of their friends in one day. Instead he directed his anger and frustration towards finding Derosia and destroying him. He put a lock on Derosia's accounts as well as put his picture on high alert in the entire country. If Derosia tried to use any ATM machine to get some cash, the Preventeers would be alerted immediately.

"Please Heero… be all right." He whispered to himself as he glanced at Duo's silent figure. He reached forward and placed a hand on his arm, taking comfort in the fact that he was warm. "Please come back Duo… we miss you already."

oOOo

As I stared at him I noticed that he was planning something. I could see his eyes shift really quickly around me, I noticed the tendons in his neck strain and stand out as he contemplated and I saw his fingers twitch lightly. Noticing his reaction I found myself getting tense as well, ready to jump into action should he attempt anything. My fingers closed around the scalpel ready to stab.

Then suddenly he sprung to life and pushed the metal table in front of him hard so that it came sliding towards me. I jumped on top of it and then jumped back down. He ran towards me intending to grab me and I knew that the moment he managed to get a hold of me I won't be able to do anything. So I took a page from Duo's book and tried to be evasive in my movements. It came with difficulty because I am better at hand to hand combat that I am with evading but my training slowly started kicking in and I managed to avoid every punch and kick he threw my way.

"You're mine! If you can't be mine then you can't be anyone else's!" He yelled as he brought his swung his fist at me. I noticed that he had left himself wide open in his anger and frustration so I grabbed his fist to hold him steady and then sliced him under his ribs.

Seeing him stumble back from the attack was when I realized that he really was _not_ stronger than me… at least not anymore.

oOOo

"How is he Doctor?" Wufei asked when he and Trowa arrived at the hospital to talk to Quatre.

"He is stable. But he had several skull fractures specially centred around the back of his head. Because he's still alive we know the attacker missed his medulla or he would have stopped breathing, but what worries me is that he did manage to attack his occipital lobe which…"

"…is the motor centre and coordination." Quatre finished for him and nodded understanding what the doctor was saying.

"If he _does_ wake up, I'm worried that he may not be able to coordinate his movements." The doctor informed.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked not liking the sound of that.

"He means that Duo might not even be able to button his own shirt." Quatre explained trying hard to keep his voice steady and managed to not let it crack.

"Is this for sure?" Trowa asked. "When he wakes up this _will_ happen?"

"No… but there's a high chance that it will… but we can't even say if he _will_ wake up." The doctor finished.

Wufei nodded and Trowa went over to comfort Quatre who looked devastated at the idea of Duo never waking up. The doctor left the friends together in the patient's room and suggested them to contact him immediately if there's any change.

"He _will_ be fine. Duo's a fighter. He'll get through this… they both will." He hugged Quatre tightly and the blonde nodded trying to convince himself that Duo would come out of this alive and well.

"Any leads?" He asked subtly wiping his tears with a quick jerk of his hand. He continued to lean against Trowa, his warmth and strength offering him immense comfort.

"Not yet. Derosia may have escaped the city limit before we issued the alert. Or he may still be within the city, hidden somewhere." Wufei explained.

"I was trying to track Heero's watch via satellite but there's no signal." Quatre said pulling away, going into his mission mode. "That may be because his watch may have been destroyed or they're somewhere that blocks signals."

"Underground?" Trowa guessed.

"A military hangar? They're designed to block signals from weapons." Wufei suggested.

"It'll have to be abandoned or Derosia won't be able to get a hostage in and go undetected." Quatre said.

"An abandoned hangar is easy to check out because there are only two in the city. If he's just underground though… that would be a problem." Wufei offered.

"He could be in an underground parking lot… a basement… sewers…?" Quatre counted off looking more worried as he realized there were a dozen places for him to hide Heero.

"No… he'll go for something more permanent. I'm willing to bet he's in a hangar of some sort. Some place isolated…" Trowa thought out loud.

"Outside the city… there's an old runway strip about eight hours drive away that has an underground hangar… could he have…?" Wufei added.

"Duo was attacked around noon today. The city went on alert at 3 pm. He could have managed to cross the city border before that, at that time the power was still out so he could have easily escaped in the chaos." Quatre said as he pulled up a map of the city on his laptop. "There were agents clustered around here," He pointed to an area on the map, "here, and here. The prison guards were combing the area here and had noticed the escape early today morning so they had the entire east side of the city on guard. He couldn't have escaped from there."

Trowa looked over Quatre's shoulder at the map. "The south and west sides were being managed by Preventeers… and Duo and Heero's house is under three hours away from the north border."

Wufei grunted his acknowledgement. "He made a long detour. The strip is eight hours away from the east side of the city."

Quatre and Trowa looked up at that. "So if I'm guessing right… and if they're really headed for the strip, then they just arrived there." Quatre said and Trowa nodded noting the time.

It was 1 am.

oOOo

I glanced at the clock in the corner. 3 am.

Derosia looked surprised that I had managed to hurt him. I was surprised too but I carefully schooled my expression so that I didn't have any of my thoughts reflecting on my face. It makes sense. It takes three weeks of inactivity to weaken muscles… and in six weeks of inactivity the body begins breaking down what it doesn't need. Derosia was not allowed outside his cell because everyone was afraid he'd be able to escape then. So for the past year he's been locked up in a jail cell.

No wonder he's weakened. He can still bend steel I'm sure but I doubt he can bend gundanium.

I advanced on him feeling more confident that this time I'll be able to hurt him. As he tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and punched him in the jaw. I knew that if I was able to break his jaw then he'll be blinded by pain and won't be able to fight effectively after that. This time however, he managed to counter me by kneeing me in my stomach during the punch knocking the breath out of me but I recovered quickly and dodged his punch.

I swept my legs underneath his causing him to lose his balanced and he reached out to grab something to steady himself and clutched at air. When he fell down I quickly grabbed his shoulders to restrict his movement and then punched him hard in the jaw again.

While he was momentarily disoriented I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, handcuffing him. In the next few moments I grabbed the stun belt and locked it securely around his waist and locked it. I grabbed his hair and dragged him out of the lab and into the hallway. I made an extra effort to be as uncaring as possible towards him as I pulled him into the room where he had put me.

Just as I started leaving the room to see if I could get out of here my foot hit something and it glittered as it rolled away from me. I bent to pick it up and noticed that it was a ring with a small diamond placed in the middle. Looked like an engagement ring.

"Is this yours?" I asked him, laughing bitterly. I saw the carving on the side of the ring that said 'H&D' and I laughed harder. "H and D? Planned to marry me?" I asked him but then I wondered… H and D? Heero and Derosia?

I watched his face as he struggled to not move. With the stun belt on he was utterly incapacitated. Any movement will have him electrocuted.

He did manage to turn his face towards me and I saw him smile… a horrible twisted smile that immediately put me on my guard. So I was wrong… he didn't plan on marrying me… then how come he had a ring with the initials H and D carved into it?

Is _this_ what he found in the glove compartment? Is this… I swallowed thickly… is this Duo's?

"Is this yours?" I asked him, my voice thick with emotion. I saw his eyes shine with glee and I had my answer.

Duo got an engagement ring? He wanted to marry me?

Suddenly tears sprung into my eyes as I realized exactly how much Derosia had taken from me. I saw black as I punched him so hard I felt my hand go numb. I punched him again and again as a cry was ripped out of me.

Duo was going to marry me… and he took that away from me! I hit him harder and harder, my anger only growing with each subsequent blow until I felt mad and faint with rage. And he was still laughing at me. I wanted him to suffer so badly that it actually hurt. I hated him so much that I could actually feel a hole in my chest that was so big it threatened to engulf me.

Through the blur of my tears and the pain in my chest I felt a part of me dying. In a moment of stubbornness I pulled the ring on and swore myself to Duo.

_I love you Heero._ I love you too, Duo.

"You lose bastard. I'm his." I hissed to Derosia and kicked him in the stomach.

oOOo

"All units in position, sir! Awaiting orders!" A voice spoke out loudly amidst radio static.

Quatre pressed the speak button on his com unit, "Roger that. Units A and C cover the air strip. Is the medic heli here yet?" (1)

"ETA five minutes."

"Affirmative. Out." Quatre said and put the com unit away.

"We _could_ be wrong." Wufei said abruptly and Quatre looked at him calmly.

"I know we're right. I just know it. Heero's okay and Duo's going to be okay. I just know it." Quatre said looking outside the helicopter's window. "They have to be."

Wufei didn't argue with him and Trowa put an arm around Quatre comforting him the best he could.

oOOo

I felt numb inside as I stared at the ring glittering innocently on my finger. What am I doing? Nothing's holding me in… Derosia has been taken care of…

Why am I still in here? I looked around the room, the white halogen lights were harsh and made the metal shine. I was sitting on one of the beds, my back leaning against the metal frame and I just didn't want to move.

I could go outside… contact my friends through the watch… I could… maybe I could still see Duo… maybe I could touch him one last time…

But I didn't move. I just closed my eyes and waited… for what? I don't know. But I didn't want to move anymore… just no more.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a slight buzz and then Derosia screamed. He continued screaming for about ten seconds and then he seemed to lose consciousness. I felt nothing upon seeing his pain.

I knew the stun belt would send 50 kV of electricity through his body when he tried to move for as long as 10 seconds at a time… but I felt nothing. It'll be very fitting if he died because of electrocution.

"Do you believe in God Heero?" He rasped, spitting out a wad of saliva laced with blood. "You have to… everything that has happened can't be by coincidence."

I looked at him blankly. I didn't care to answer him.

"What are the chances that the storm would take out power like that?" He continued looking very gleeful for someone who was handcuffed and spitting out blood. "And for the storm to disable your alarm system too. Then you came home without the traitor." He grinned very widely showing me his teeth reddened by blood. "It's like God wanted me to kill him… and he wanted me to have you."

I ignored him although his words caused a fire in me to roar. I closed my eyes again and tried to go to sleep. At least, maybe in my dreams I'd be able to see Duo again.

oOOo

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei led a small unit of soldiers towards the main door of the underground hangar near the airstrip. The other units went around and secured the perimeter in the case of an escape.

Quatre observed car tracks leading into the garage and he pointed them out to Trowa and Wufei. They both nodded and gestured to the door. Wufei counted down three by holding up fingers and then Trowa shot the lock. They all rushed in moving quickly.

Wufei was the first to notice the blood tracks on the floor and he led the entire unit in the direction of the trail of blood hoping with all his might that the blood did not belong to Heero.

They arrived at a door that was bent out of shape and just barely hanging on its hinges. Trowa gave the signal to go in.

oOOo

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a loud bang. I sat up straight and looked at Derosia expecting him to have escaped. He was still on the ground and his face was pale from the constant shocks.

So what was that noise? I looked towards the door but I couldn't find the energy to actually get up and investigate. So I just laid back down and waited. What was the worst that could happen? Some friend of Derosia's shows up and kills me? I don't care. And they won't be able to rescue Derosia anyway. The stun belt needs a key to open and any attempt to open it otherwise leads to constant jolts of electricity. The person wearing the belt and the person removing the belt both will be electrocuted.

There's no way he's escaping. And as long as he suffers I don't care what happens to me. I traced Duo's ring with my finger and held my hand close to my heart and curled up on the bed. I just didn't want to do anything more.

"Don't want to go see your friends?" Derosia laughed manically. "But they came all this way to save ittle wittle Heewo." He mocked but his words bounced off me.

I heard the bedroom door open but I was facing the wall away from it.

"Heero?" I heard Quatre ask me. "Is that Heero? Oh God are you okay?" He rushed towards me just as I got up quickly. They found me? How…?

Duo… is he okay? Is he alive? I felt my heart rate increasing as hope and panic laced through me simultaneously. I needed to know if he was okay but if he was dead… I didn't want that confirmation.

"He's okay!" Wufei announced right behind him and went to investigate Derosia.

Quatre came and hugged me tightly and I felt tears soaking in my shirt. "Quatre." Does this mean that Duo died?

"Duo… is he dead?" I asked, my voice blank but my heart pounding so hard it seemed to leap out of my chest.

Quatre shook his head but continued to hug me tightly. "He's unconscious." He told me while at the same time he looked over me checking to see if I had any injuries. "Status?"

He's alive. He's alive. He's alive.

"Minor bruising on the ribs and stomach." I reported but my heart was hanging on to the words Quatre had spoken earlier. He's alive! He's not dead! "He's okay then?" I needed to hear that he would be okay.

Trowa stepped forward. "We need you to remove the stun belt or we won't be able to transport him to the hospital."

Hearing his words caused my vision to darken with anger. "What do you mean hospital!" I said my voice dangerously low. "You want to keep this bastard alive after what he's done to us?"

"We have to do what's legally right. Up until now we can take your actions as self defense but if you don't remove the belt now then you'll be accused of torture." Trowa said and looked at Quatre for confirmation. Quatre nodded reluctantly.

Derosia laughed loudly, his breath wheezing. "If I live I'll come after you again! And if that traitor lives then I'll come back and kill him again!"

"Do you need anymore confirmation than that?" I asked incredulously. Deep inside a tiny voice told me that what they were saying was right but at the moment I couldn't care less. I needed him to suffer and they had no right to take that away from me.

"Do you have the key Heero?" Wufei asked and I shook my head.

"The belt snaps shut by itself… and I had no intention of letting him go so I didn't look for a key. If there's a key then _he_ knows where it is." I spat at him. I really, really didn't want him to survive.

Wufei kicked Derosia rather hard. "The key?" He asked his tone dangerous.

Derosia laughed again. "I wanted to put this on Hee-chan. And I didn't intend on letting him go. There _is_ no key!"

"He's a dead man." One of the officers standing in the room whispered.

"I need to see Duo." I announced and everyone nodded. A small part of me was filled with glee when it became apparent that the belt wasn't coming off any time soon.

"How do we transport him without electrocuting him?" One of the officers asked.

"Or ourselves?" Another one asked.

He turned to the group of police officers and agents gathered there. "We'll handle it from here. Leave us for a moment." The officers looked a little bit hesitant. "Now. That's an order." They stiffened for a bit and then left. "Shoot him." He said to Wufei.

"What?" He asked taken back by the coldness in Trowa's voice.

"Shoot him. It was self defense. He escaped. Restraining him was useless. We had to shoot him." Trowa explained.

Wufei nodded once and Quatre held Trowa's eyes for a second before nodding slightly as well.

"You're going to kill him?" I asked, not able to come to terms with the idea that after this I may never have to fear him again.

"If we get him out, somehow the law will let him go again and then he'll come back for you. We'll stand as witnesses claiming that it was self defense." Quatre said.

"The belt…" Wufei asked.

"Just throw some water on it. It'll electrocute Derosia quite badly but it'll short circuit the belt and it'll come right off." Quatre said flippantly. We all looked at him. "What? It's not a weakness of the system. If someone is wearing it and throws water on it they'll effectively kill themselves. Since we don't care about getting him out unscathed, just throw water on it."

Quatre could be vicious when it came to defending his friends. I hadn't seen that much anger and coldness in his usually warm and soft eyes before.

A moment later a single shot rang out.

oOOo

It felt like a dream when I walked through that hospital door. I saw Duo lying on that hospital bed, just as pale as the sheets and my heart just… hurt.

Any words that I wanted to say stuck in my throat as I took in the heavy bandage on his head and the long braid gone… they had to cut off his braid…

_It's not enough Hee-chan… I hurt you so much and all you ask for is my hair? Take all of it…_

I'm sorry Duo… you had to give up your hair after all.

I went to his side in a daze and fell to my knees. Reaching out I held his hands gently, afraid of breaking him. His hands were cold but alive… I could see the slight rise and fall of his chest, the slight movements of his eyes as though he was merely asleep and all my emotions just exploded.

I felt tears flow down my cheeks as I rubbed my face against his hand, not believing that I hadn't lost him. That he was still here, that there was still a chance that we may have a life together. I closed my eyes, just feeling his fingers as I gripped his hand tightly and held it next to my face.

I was dimly aware of everyone leaving the room to give me some time alone with Duo, and I was immensely grateful for that.

"Please be okay Duo… Please don't go… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… Please…" I whispered fiercely to him, my lips brushing his hand. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I… I don't plan to…" I heard a voice rasp out, thick and deep. I looked up, my eyes wide and saw his large, violet eyes looking at me dulled with pain and exhaustion.

"Duo…" He's awake! He's awake! The realization came slowly as my tears fell even faster. "You're okay!" I laughed flooded with relief and such happiness I thought my heart would stop. "You're okay!"

He gave me a weak smile, "I'm okay…" He repeated, swallowing thickly. "Water…"

I rushed to a glass filled with water and a straw and held the straw to his lips. He took small sips and seemed to feel better. At that point, someone knocked on the door and then walked in. It was a doctor who seemed to freeze when he saw that Duo was awake.

"He's awake?" He asked. I nodded and Duo tried to grin but failed. He settled for nodding slightly and wincing with the effort. "You're not supposed to be awake yet." He said surprised.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him questioningly.

"He went through intensive surgery just yesterday… he can't be awake already." The doctor stated still looking a little blown away.

"I heal fast." Duo said and then winced with pain and I tucked the blanket securely around him.

"Not that fast." I said to him. Now that I had him back I'll take care of him. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I can't lose him again… I can't. "Sleep Duo…" I said to him and sat down next to him.

The doctor did a simple physical examination on Duo before leaving. He found everything in the correct working order. He was still shocked that there was no permanent damage and he left mumbling something about sheer luck. I smiled broadly at Duo when I found out that he would really be okay.

The doctor left soon afterwards and I tucked Duo in properly, making sure he was comfortable. "You're wearing my ring…" He said sleepily before his eyes closed gently and his breathing evened out.

"Yes I am Duo." I whispered, not wanting to wake him up, and placed a small kiss on his forehead, delighted when I felt his warmth on my lips. "Just sleep now…" And I slept next to him, my hands gripping his and my head resting on the sheets next to him.

oOOo

"It's beautiful." I whispered looking at the sunrise. Gently Duo squeezed my hand. We were lying in the park, on the dew covered grass watching the sun rise.

I felt Duo trace the ring on my finger lightly. He was wearing a matching one that I had bought for him and we'd had a small informal gathering of close friends, including Relena, and had exchanged rings.

Legal or not, we considered ourselves committed.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." Duo said to me and I felt my expression darken. I hated thinking about that day.

"It's a second chance." I said to him trying to dispel the sudden dark mood that had settled over us.

"We have the rest of our lives to make up for the massive number of stupid things we've done, don't we?" He asked me hugging me lightly, his arm around my waist.

"You mean the stupid things _you've_ done." I teased him and he bit my ear in retaliation but I felt him smile against my skin anyway.

"I guess I have a lot of fixing to do?" He kissed my neck.

"Not really." I said to him, sitting up and breaking his hold around me. "Just a lot of building."

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly confused. He crossed his arms under his neck to cushion his head. He stopped for a second to move the tiny pony-tail he had from getting trapped below his arms.

"I want a house in a nice neighborhood with a white picket fence…" I started talking, looking at the sun that was now shining brightly at us. "… and a garden with vegetables growing in it. We'll have a dog too… maybe adopt some children… we'll have a large kitchen with an eat-in area…"

I glanced at Duo expecting to see wariness and maybe mischief in his eyes but instead I found him listening intently.

My voice started losing it's playfulness and became more serious. "I want… a bedroom, with a bed that is so soft you sink into it… and a gym in the basement… a red carpet in the hall… a fern …" I fell into my daydream, doing a mental walk through my dream home. "A two car garage… I want… I want a large window in the bedroom covered with sheer curtains… a large washroom with a large tub so we can bathe together… a couple of extra bedrooms for the kids…" Suddenly Duo got up and kissed me softly, his lips lingering.

"We'll have that… we'll have all of that." He promised me and I believed him without a doubt.

Fin.

* * *

1) I suck at writing mission/police talk thingie... u know the whole ETA and klicks and stuff... phoooosssshhhh goes over my head. So I'm sorry if it sounds corny or its wrong or something...

A/N: Deep breath It's over. I hope the end didn't disappoint anyone. Sorry for the huge delay, the end was a long time coming! Thanks for sticking with me till the end. Without your support (and constant badgering to finish this story) I would never have gotten around to it.

Until next time,  
Persephone

PS: My next project that'll get all my attention will be Lonely Day. So the second chapter shouldn't be that far away :)


End file.
